KILL MY HUSBAND
by Azure Shine
Summary: Semua perempuan pasti mendambakan kehidupan seperti Cinderella dengan masa depan berkilauan bersama pangeran. Sakura Haruno berharap seorang pangeran menariknya dari kehidupannya yang membosankan. Tapi ternyata kilauan masa depan harus dibayar dengan penderitaan orang lain dan dia harus menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah seorang Pangeran. MAFIA!SASUKE BISU!SAKURA
1. Chapter 1

JUDUL : KILL MY HUSBAND

Desclaimer : NARUTO by YOU-KNOW-WHO-THE-MANGAKA- IS

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Summary : Bisu, PeterPan Syndrome, Hoplophobhia dan banyak kekurangan lain. itulah Sakura Haruno. Gadis 20-an yang kehidupan sehari-harinya dihabiskan di tempat kerjanya tanpa aktifitas lain. Pendiam dan penyendiri membuatnya sering menjadi bayangan, keberadaannya yang membosankan tidak pernah dilirik orang-orang. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris Uchiha Corp dan garis keturunan Mafia justru tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dia akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan yang ia ingin Sakura menjadi istrinya. Sayangnya, setelah mengetahui identitas asli Sasuke, Sakurapun akan melakukan segala cara untuk lepas darinya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE : THE TALE OF FREAK GIRL AND PSYCHO MAN**

* * *

Mencurigakan dan firasat buruk.

Dua kata yang tepat menggambarkan apa yang diam-diam kubatinkan, saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah rahasia di kediaman mewah yang baru tiga bulan kutempati. Dengan cara mengendap-endap mengikuti tiga orang pria aku berhasil menemukan pintu yang disembunyikan, didalamnya berisi ruangan gelap dan sempit bercat coklat, ada tangga panjang yang terus menuju ke bawah. Dibawah berisi ruangan vertikal dengan beberapa kamar dikanan dan kiri. Tidak terlalu gelap, ada penerang kuno dibeberapa dinding yaitu obor terbakar. Tidak terlalu sempit seperti di tangga karena tiga pria bisa berjalan beriringan menyamping. Ketiga pria yang belum menyadari keberadaanku dibelakang mereka, karena aku menjaga jarak dan mencoba berjalan sepelan mungkin tanpa suara, tidak tertarik untuk berbelok barang selangkah saja. Kedua pria yang berjalan disamping kiri dan kanan pada pria ditengah terus memegang senapan laras pendek ditangan mereka. Mereka tersenyum lebar, tidak sabaran untuk menggunakan benda itu.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam dibawah bibirku melihatnya. Kebiasaanku ketika menahan sesuatu, entah itu emosi ataupun tindakan.

Aku sudah langsung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik. Tapi aku 'pasti' tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Perutku mual, tapi tidak berhenti menguntit.

Tidak begitu jauh, tibalah di ujung jalan vertikal. Ada sebuah pintu logam tua dan berkarat yang berdiri tegak, tidak terkunci karena salah satu dari tiga pria langsung membuka begitu saja. Suara 'kreet' yang lumayan keras memecah keheningan, pintu terbuka sedikit dan ruangan remang-remah terlihat, penerangnyapun dari obor, sepertinya. Tapi aku tidak yakin, cahaya obor berwarna kekuningan tapi cahaya didalam berwarna putih. Aku yakin bukan dari cahaya obor. Mereka masuk kedalam, terlalu tidak sabaran atau tidak peduli sekitar sehingga membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka. Aku terlalu waspada untuk masuk, kubiarkan waktu berjalan beberapa menit. Kesunyian mulai lenyap oleh beberapa suara didalam, sepertinya mereka mengobrol. Jika kudengar lebih jelas, aku menangkap suara familiar yang berbeda dari ketiga pria yang baru saja masuk. Berarti diruangan itu tidak kosong, sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu mereka. Aku tidak mendengar suara yang berbeda lagi, mungkin hanya satu orang yang menanti di ruangan.

Tapi dugaanku salah kala aku mendengar suara keras yang berbeda lagi.

Suara manusia.

Teriakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!"

Tubuhku tersentak, suara _gaps_ pelan keluar dari mulutku. Untung saja pelan, aku masih tidak ketahuan. Yah,seperti aku bisa membuat suara keras saja. Teriakan tadi membuat jantungku hampir copot, kugenggam dadaku dengan satu tangan, rasanya nyut-nyutan dan sakit. Bukan karena teriakan pemecah gendang telinga penyebabnya, tapi pada emosi di teriakan tadi. Emosi penuh kesakitan.

Tiga detik dari sekarang, teriakan kesakitan terdengar lagi. Lagi dan lagi tanpa henti. Sangat keras, aku khawatir dengan tenggorokan siapapun yang berteriak itu. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara lain yang disela-sela teriakan, tiga suara yang berbeda. Salah satu dari empat orang diruangan itu mungkin, minus yang berteriak. Suaranya lantang dan tegas, nadanya tidak ramah. Dari percakapan yang kudengar beberapa menit kemudian, aku menyimpulkan bahwa tiga orang yang berbicara pada sang peneriak meminta sesuatu padanya. Ah tidak, coret kata ' **meminta** ' tadi dan ganti dengan kata ' **mengancam** '. Sang peneriak bersikukuh tidak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kecuali teriakan kesakitan. Singkatnya, tiga orang itu kemudian menyiksa sang peneriak. Dari teriakan yang kudengar berkali-kali, penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan tidaklah ramah.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam dibawah bibirku lagi.

 _Curious kill the cat_. Pepatah yang cocok untuk menyebutkan isi hatiku sekarang. Memang, ada rasa takut dan perasaan ingin lari secepatnya dari tempat aku berpijak kini, hal yang wajar kurasakan. Tapi penasaran memenangkan semuanya. Pepatah itu pasti tepat, aku tahu aku akan mati jika melihat apa yang terjadi didalam pintu yang terbuka dihadapanku. Ah, pintu itu terlihat bagaikan monster bermata tajam dan mulut berduri-duri, memantraiku untuk melewatinya.

Aku tidak bisa menolak hipnotis mantranya. Kakiku maju selangkah.

Aku akan mati _._ Perasaanku menerka hal ini.

Selangkah demi selangkah.

Aku _suicidal_ gila.

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Setidaknya akuakan mati, jadi aku ingin melihat pemandangan sebelum mati dengan seksama. Ruangan remang-remang berdinding tumpukan bebatuan, tidak terawat, hanya ada satu jendela yang tidak cukup untuk dewasa bahkan anak kecil sekalipun dan tinggi. Cahaya bulan masuk keruanga ini dari sana. Tanpa membuang waktu, mata sewarna batu emerald milikku langsung melirik pada pemuas rasa penasaranku. Didalam sebuah sel penuh darah, ada lima pria berkumpul. Empat orang berdiri berbentuk huruf U terbalik mengelilingi satu orang ditengah mereka. Salah satu dari empat orang adalah orang baru, ia membawa lentera sebagai sumber cahaya berwarna putih, satu-satunya penerang diruangan ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diruangan ini. Yang kuketahui adalah perasaan iba kepada satu-satunya pria yang tersiksa disini dan ke-empat orang yang tertawa-tawa adalah para tokoh antagonis.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Mataku membelalak ngeri. Setiap tembakan menembus tubuh pria yang disiksa setiap kali ia menolak menjawab ketika ditanya. Semuanya tanpamengenai bagian vital. Sengaja. Kedua pemilik senapan laras pendek menikmati penderitaan korbannya dalam jangka waktu panjang. Ekpresi mereka yang membuatku geram menukjukannya tanpa kata-kata.

Tertawa dibawah penderitaan orang lain, apalagi merekalah pelakunya. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara marah, sedih dan lega.

Lega karena mereka lebih tidak normal daripada diriku.

Jika mau jujur, perutku terasa mual. Aku ingin muntah dari pemandangan dan adegan yang kulihat ini. Tapi aku belum cukup puas dengan infromasi yang kudapat. Aku merutuki rasa penasaranku, musuh terbesarku yang masuk dalam _blacklist_ -ku mulai dari sekarang. Untuk meringankan rasa mual, aku mencoba fokus pada seseorang yang terlihat santai. Berharap ekpresinya bisa menulariku. Tapi, alasan yang lebih penting adalah karena pria itu, pria ditengah yang hanya diam tapi tatapannya menusuk. Rambut dan bola mata sewarna burung gagak yang mencuat ke belakang, gaya rambut belah tengah, tinggi badan idaman atlet bola basket, kemeja putih dengan celana panjang biru dongker. Dia berdiri dengan santai sambil memasukkan satu tangan ke saku celana.

Mengintrogasi dengan santai tapi tatapannya mengancam. Berkilat oleh konsekuensi nyata yang akan terjadi jika tidak dijawab ataupun diberi jawaban yang tidak memuaskannya. Tugas pria itu hanya mengintrogasi korban dan memberi perintah hukuman pada kedua temannya yang bersenjata, ia bagaikan seorang raja dengan dua algojo penyuka pekerjaan mereka. Ia seperti pemimpin diantara ke-empat orang yang berdiri diruangan ini. Semakin pertanyaan tidak dijawab, semakin lantang volume si terlihat tidak sabaran. Pria dengan lentera memcoba membantu dengan ancaman-ancamannya. Keras kepada, sang korban tetap bungkam walaupun air mata dan mulutnya tidak henti-henti menangis terisak. Jujur, aku kagum padanya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga tembakan dilayangkan pada tangan sang korban, teriakan kembali terdengar. Mataku semakin membelalak ngeri, bukan bertambahnya lubang-lubang ditubuh yang kulihat pada korban melainkan tiga jari putus. Sang korban itupun sama terkejutnya denganku, teriakannya lebih kencang.

Aku menutup mulutku. Aku merasa mual, rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan semua isi makan malam di perutku yang kumakan belum lama ini.

'Aku akan muntah! Aku akan muntah! Aku akan muntah!'

Aku bersyukur aku akan muntah. Reaksi ini lebih baik daripada para pria disini, kecuali yang kesakitan. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana tiga orang yang berdiri diruangan itu, dua algojo dan pemegang lentera, bisa tertawa bahagia, wajah mereka cerah seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan kado ulang tahun. Mereka sangat kejam, rendahan dan tidak punya hati! Aku bahkan ragu kalau mereka adalah manusia. Mataku melirik pada sang pemimpin, matanya datar. Sempat aku berharap bahwa dia berbeda, tapi harapanku hancur oleh bibirnya yang melengkung. Dia menyeringai.

Aku kecewa.

Pria itupun tidak jauh derajatnya dari ketiga pria lain.

Dan akupun muntah.

"Hueek!" Suaraku tidak terlalu keras, juga suara muntahan yang jatuh. Yang membuatku dalam masalah adalah tubuhku yang sempoyang dan tidak sengaja membuat keributan kecil pada pintu. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Sudah terlambat. Aku memegang pintu, berdiri horizontal dan menundukan wajah, muntah berkali-kali. Tenggorokanku sakit dan aku terbatuk tiga kali kemudian muntah lagi.

Ketika muntahku reda, kurasakan kepala pening dan penglihatanku remang-remang seperti cahaya diruangan ini. Aku memegang sisi kepalaku dan menengadah kesamping. Tatapan mata menusuk dari sang pemimpin menyambutku, ia telah berdiri disebelahku tanpa kusadari. Mata itu menatap tajam kebawah karena tinggi badanku lebih pendek darinya. Satu tangan terulur padaku, aku melirik sang korban sekilas, pemandangannya yang mengerikan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Pria ini salah satu orang yang meyiksa orang lain, pria tidak berkemanusiaan. Iblis.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan panik. Mataku menatap ngeri.

Tubuhku berbalik, tergesa-gesa melarikan diri. Tidak jauh, kurang dari satu meter saja tubuhku sudah sempoyangan. Kepalaku bertambah parah dari pening menjadi sakit bagai tertusuk-tusuk. Kedua kaki tidak bisa menyangga tubuhku lagi, aku memiring ke dinding. Tubuhku membentur tidak terlalu keras, merosot kelantai. Bahkan untuk dudukpun tidak sanggup, terus lumpuh hingga kepala hampir mencium tanah. Mataku terpejam tapi bisa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang menahan tubuhku untuk tidak jatuh. Kehangatan tubuh dan proporsi tubuh yang familiar kurasa dikulitku. Terasa melayang, sepertinya aku digendong.

Suara dua langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kami.

"Ternyata Sakura-sama"

"Apa dia mengutit kita? Gawat, _boss_! Oh, iya. Kenapa dengan _Mistress_?"

Sang pemimpin menjawab. "Hn, dia pingsan. Karena _shock_ , pasti." Suaranya terdengar yakin.

Semua pemandanganku hanya warna hitam.

Dia benar. Sang pemimpin itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

Suamiku sejak tiga bulan lalu.

* * *

 **-Tiga Bulan Lalu-**

"Sakura, ini buku-buku terbaru bulan ini. Tolong kau pajang di rak buku khusus buku-buku terbaru, ya?" ucap Kurenai-san, wanita janda berambut pirang dengan _make up_ tebal, ia gencar sedang mencari suami baru. Dia adalah pemilik Toko tempat aku bekerja. Tangannya menepuk salah satu kardu dari dua kardus bersegi empat yang masih tersegel.

Aku mengerti, kepalaku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa Toko Buku ini buka jam sembilan pagi sampai malam di pukul itu juga. Tapi jika benar-benar sepi kau boleh menutup Toko lebih cepat. Seorang gadis pulang malam tidak baik, banyak kejahatan akhir-akhir ini. Terutama penculikan. Kenapa kau tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk menjemputmu, Sakura-san? Aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai keluarga tapi buatlah teman, kau selalu menyendiri dengan buku-buku. Itu tidak terlalu baik."

Aku hanya tersenyum sendu.

Aku mencari beberapa rekaman di HP ketinggalan zaman milikku. Suara rekaman bersuara perempuan terdengar dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan saya. Tapi saya baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Aku mengganti ekpresi, menghilangkan senyuman senduku agar terlihat meyakinkan dengan suara rekaman.

Kurenai-san diam menatapku. Tatapan mata khawatir masih dipasangnya dibalik kacamata gaya. Kemudian ia menutup mata dan menghela nafas. Tidak mau berdebat denganku.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau mempunyai teman di internet. Bagaimanapun, ini zaman _modern_. Itu cukup baik."

Aku kembali tersenyum.

'Mau tahu jumlah temanku? _zero_.'

'Tidak apa, lebih baik sendiri dari pada membawa mala petaka untuk siapapun temanku.'

Kurenai-san menepuk bahuku.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Bukan karena kau karyawan satu-satunya di Toko ini, tapi karena aku mempercayaimu sehingga menyerahkan tanggung jawab dalam menjaga Toko sebulan penuh selagi aku pergi. Aku akan kembali sehabis selesai mencari daun muda yang kaya raya dan _getlemen_ di Hawaii. Ahahaha." Ia tertawa penuh kepecayaan diri. Tangannya membetukan tas tenteng kecilnya karena merosot kemudian berpamit pergi. " _See u_!"

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya. Kulihat dari dalam Toko, terimakasih pada jendela berkaca transparan, bos-ku mendekati mobil taksi yaitu kendaraannya untuk ke Bandara. Teman perempuannya berdiri menunggu didekat Taksi sedari tadi sambil merokok, namanya Anko-san, ia berpakaian eksentrik dan seksi seperti boss. Anko-san ikut juga, mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan tujuan sama pula. Anko-san juga berstatus janda.

Anko-san melihat temannya dan membentak dengan ekpresi kesal, tangannya menunjuk jam tangan ditangan lain Kurenai-san membalasnya dengan kata-kata singkat dan senyuman bersalah. Kemudian mereka buru-buru masuk ke taksi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika taksi telah pergi. Fokus baruku terarah pada dua kardus disebelahku, waktunya bekerja.

Aku melihat HP milikku dan mengotak-atik, membuka aplikasi kalender. Aku sudah melihat jadwalku hari ini, hal pertama yang kulakukan saat saat bangun tidur. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mengecek lagi. Aku bukan tipe pelupa, ingatanku sangat bagus kuakui itu. Aku benci membuang-buang waktu untuk hal-hal tidak berguna, karena itu setiap hari aku membuat jadwal kegiatanku.

'Pertama adalah membereskan buku-buku baru ini kemudian bersih-bersih sampai jam sembilan pagi. Setelah selesai aku akan membuka Toko.'

Aku menengadah keatas, melirik jam dinding. Jarum pendek menunjukan angka tujuh dan jarum panjang pada angka satu. Ada sejam sepuluh menit untuk melakukan kegiatan sebelum membuka Toko. Kusinggingkan lengan kemeja putihku, khawatir debu-debu mengotorinya. Aku mulai membuka selotip di kardus-kardus.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan pemanasan, jam menunjukan pukul Toko dibuka. Aku merapikan lengan baju dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel. Sembari menunggu pelanggan datang, seperti biasa aku membaca buku-buku. Menuju rak buku favoritku, rak buku yang bertulis 'Dongeng'. Tidak peduli kekanakan atau apa, aku mengacuhkan pandangan orang terhadapku. Aku suka dongeng dan film anak-anak terutama dari Disney and Barbie. Entah ini kelainan atau apa, dongeng hanya salah satunya. Aku bagai terobsesi pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa anak-anak. Dua tahun hidupku dipenuhi dengan hal-hal itu, dimulai setelah kecelakaan yang kualami. Tabrak lari oleh sebuah mobil, gejala yang kualami lumayan parah. Aku mengalami amnesia bahkan kerusakan pita suara. Kerusakan fisik dan mental, _double attack_. Mulutku hanya bisa bicara ber _volum_ e kecil dan tidak jelas. Amnesia membuatku lupa kehidupanku sebelum kecelakaan. Menurut Dokter yang merawatku, barang-barangku terlindas mobil didalam tas, HP rusak parah _, make up_ dan barang-barang lain. Yang selamat hanyalah _notes_ kecil dan kartu identitasku, beruntung kartu ATM juga, aku bisa membayar dokterku. _Notes_ dan kartu identitas, benda itu ternyata menyimpan beberapa infomasi penting tentangku. Apalagi namaku yaitu Sakura Haruno dan alamat tempat aku menetap, disebuah apartemen kecil nan murah. Tapi infomasi itu tidak mencakup kehidupanku. Selama dirumah sakit, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjengukku walaupun aku dirawat setengah tahun. Entah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mempunyai keluaraga ataupun teman. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku terombang-ambing di jalanan dalam kebingungan, berniat mencari ingatan-ingatanku. Beruntung Kurenai-san menemukanku. Aku mendapat informasi lain, ternyata sebelum kecelakaan aku adalah pegawai di Toko Buku miliknya. Akupun menjalani hidupku kembali bekerja, sedikit demi sedikit mendapat informasi dan mengingat ingatan-ingatan lama. Suara hari aku iseng membaca dongeng-dongeng, beberapa ingatan lama muncul. Ingatan masa kecil, selalu ingatan yang bahagia. Mencari beberapa sumber, semuanya tentang masa kecil. Aku terobsesi dengan ingatan yang selalu bahagia. Hanya hal-hal yang kekanakanlah yang selalu bisa menepis ingatan burukku, ingatan yang kuyakin delapan puluh lima persen mendominasi masa laluku. Karena alasan itulah, aku menerima _PeterPan Syndrome_ dengan tangan terbuka.

'Masa kecil selalu bahagia, anak-anak adalah mahluk yang polos tanpa beban. Hidup dalam zona aman tanpa mengetahui dunia ini hitam putih. Hanya bersenang-senang, proritas utama mereka. Ahh.. aku menginginkan itu.'

'Aku benci dengan kedewasaan, itu artinya mengucapkan _bye bye_ pada kebebasan dan _say hello_ pada segala beban tanggung jawab. Sejak keluar dari Rumah Sakit aku tidak penah merasa istimewa. Terobsesi sesuatu, impian masa depan dan karier yang di incar. Hidup sederhana sudah cukup, pekerjaan biasa dan gaji pas-pasan tidak masalah untukku. Aku melirik rak buku ber _genre_ dongeng, kulihat buku PeterPan disana. Jika ingin jujur, aku mengidam-idamkan kehidupan seperti Peter. Kecil selamanya tanpa beban kehidupan, tertawa dan bermain bersama teman-teman. Kehidupan itu sangat menggiurkan hati. Tapi aku terlalu realistis untuk memperagakan kehidupan itu sehingga melamunkan hal-hal seperti itu adalah membuang-buang waktu. Tidak mungkin manusia kecil selamanya, tidak mungkin pula _Neverland_ ada. Menjadi anak kecil selamanya dan dilimpahi kesenangan, hal itu bagaikan fatamorgana aosis di padang pasir.'

CRING! CRING!

Lonceng yang dipasang di pintu masuk berbunyi, tanda pintu terbuka. Bunyi itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan senyuman bisnis, aku tergesa-gesa menyambut pelanggan pertama hari ini. Tubuhku kaku kala melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pria yang _familiar_. Bukan, bukan salah satu orang dari ingatan masa laluku, aku yakin. Dia adalah pelanggan tetap Toko ini. Pria yang selalu datang ketika Toko sepi, entah kebetulan atau disengaja. Walaupun Toko Buku ini langka pelanggan tapi _timing_ pria itu selalu tepat, aku curiga. Apalagi dia tidak hanya datang untuk buku-buku, dia mengajakku bicara, mengorek informasi tentangku, dia mengatakan dengan blak-blakan bahwa ia tertarik denganku (aku tidak percaya sama sekali, ia pasti hanya mencoba menggodaku). Dia pria yang aneh. Dia pria yang tampan (bukan memuji tapi berkata fakta), wajahnya sering muncul di beberapa media tapi aku hanya tahu dia dari buku-buku di Toko ini apalagi majalah bisnis. Konglomerat pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp, perusahaan besar di bidang _eksport_ dan _import_. Namanya dikenal di dunia.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria itu berpakaian gelap lagi kali ini dan formal. Jas biru dongker berdasi hitam dan celana panjang sewarna jasnya. Kacamata hitam gaya dipasang untuk penyamaran. Dengan langkah kaki yang santai nan elegan dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hendak menyambutnya dengan sopan, _business_ _service_ , tapi ia melewati batas satu meterku dengan sengaja. Dengan panik aku mundur beberapa langkah. Bahkan melewati jarak satu meter dari Uchiha-san.

Uchiha-san menatapku datar, tapi tersirat ketidaksukaan di matanya.

"Kau selalu begitu, Sakura. Menjaga jarak dengan siapapun, tapi kurasa kau lebih berjaga jarak denganku." Ucap Uchiha-san, wajahnya berpura-pura terluka.

Aku memutar rekaman suaraku. "Saya minta maaf, tuan." Aku menunduk untuk menyakinkan rekaman dan hatiku senada.

Uchiha-san hanya menggumam singkat membalas permintaan maafku.

Aku anggap permintaan maafku diterima. Aku mengotak-atik HP lagi, mencari rekaman untuk menyambut setiap pelanggan yang baru masuk ke Toko. "Selamat datang di Toko Buku Wendy, silahkan melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu."

Suara di HP itu terdengar sopan dan ramah, suara perempuan. Aku bergeser ke kiri, memberikan Sasuke-san akses jalan. Tubuhku membungkuk hormat dan mengangkat sedikit rok panjang coklatku. Gaya hormat bak putri-putri kerajaan pada zaman dulu.

Mr. Sasuke memandangku seperti pandangan para pelanggan lain saat aku memberi hormat dengan cara ini. Pandangan aneh dan geli. Bibirnya terkekeh kecil.

"Kh.. heh he he. Kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan dengan semua kenormalan, Sakura. Karena kau tidak pernah normal, baik dalam pandanganku ataupun orang lain."

' _I know I'm Freak_.' Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Satu-satunya hal yang kukagumi dari Uchiha-san. Pria ini tidak pernah takut mengatakan kebenaran atau lebih tepatnya blak-blakan. Tidak seperti pembisnis lain, berbohong dan memasang muka palsu demi citra. Akupun sedikit termasuk dalam kategori itu, sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Saya sangat terhormat mendengarnya." Aku kembali membungkuk bak putri.

Aku anggap saja ucapannya sebagai pujian. Lagipula posisiku mengatakan aku harus beramah tamah pada pelanggan.

"Saya bisa mengantarkan anda pada rak dengan _genre_ buku yang ingin anda cari, atau anda ingin saya rekomendarikan buku-buku bagus untuk anda?"

"Kami baru saja mendapatkan buku-buku baru terbitan bulan ini di rak _New Books,_ mau saya antarkan?"

Aku sudah membuat rekaman ini dihari-hari sebelumnya, Kurenai-san sudah memberitahu sebelumnya tentang buku-buku baru yang sudah kutata di rak _New Books_ hari ini.

Sasuke-san menatapku sejenak, kemudian kepalanya bergerak menuju rak yang kusebutkan. Aku mengerti isyarat itu. Uchiha-san sebenarnya pendiam sepertiku, ia lebih suka menggunakan isyarat tubuh untuk kata-kata singkat daripada berbicara.

Aku melirik kedua kaki Uchiha-san, tidak bergerak seincipun. Kalau begitu. "Silahkan lewat sini." Ia ingin aku memandunya.

Rak yang kumaksud tidak terlalu jauh mengingat ini hanya Toko Buku kecil berlantai satu. Lima belas langkah melewati dua rak buku saja sudah sampai pada tujuan. Aku mengantarnya dengan cara menari-nari kecil bagaikan _pixie_. Rokku terus kuangkat, khawatir pula aku selalu sepatu pantopel yang memudahkan untuk bergerak.

"Baiklah, inilah rak yang anda cari. Selamat membaca."

Aku membalikan badan ketika tugasku selesai, bermaksud menuju kasir. Gerakanku terhenti kala kulitku merasakan kehangatan dari kulit lain. Uchiha-san menggenggam salah satu lenganku agar aku tidak pergi, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian menawan. Seringaian menawan itu bukannya membuatku luluh seperti kebanyakan wanita tapi membangkitkan alarm tanda bahaya dikepalaku yang selama ini tidak pernah berbunyi berbulan-bulan lalu. Aku mencoba tenang dan bersikap profesional. Tapi jantungku tidak bisa berbohong.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" aku menyetel rekaman suara dengan satu tangan.

"Ya." Jawab Uchiha-san tanpa melepaskan tanganku.

"Oh ya, apakah itu? Saya dengan senang hati akan membantu anda jika itu sesuai kemampuan saya."

"Kau bisa membantuku, hal itu tidak terlalu susah." Uchiha-san menyeringai semakin lebar. Aku mulai khawatir.

'Bersikap profesional, bersikap profesional.'

"Tolong katakan saja, tuan."

"Kalau begitu, _kiss me_."

Aku mengotak-atik HP-ku untuk menyetel rekaman setuju, aku menemukannya dan hendak menekan tombol. Tapi aku mematung. Aku baru menyadari apa permintaan Uchiha-san padaku. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya aku menatapnya.

'Apa? Apa katanya tadi? Apa aku salah dengar? Kurasa dia baru saja mengatakan _kiss me'_

'Pasti salah dengar, dia-' begitu aku mulai meyakinkan diri untuk tidak percaya. Uchiha-san telah membaca pikiranku. Dari ekpresi kagetku, tentu.

"Kau tidak salah dengar." Ucapnya enteng.

Mataku melebar lebih besar.

'Kenapa dia terlihat tenang kala meminta seorang wanita menciumnya? Kenapa juga harus aku?'

'Aku hanya mengetahui sedemikian kecil tentang Uchiha-san, itupun sosok dirinya yang publikpun tahu. Apa statusnya yang konglomerat membuatnya mempunyai sifat-sifat buruk yang biasanya para konglomerat miliki? Suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, berpesta pora, pamer dan sebagainya. Wajahnya yang rupawanpun tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan. Dan saat ini, aku menemukan informasi tentang Uchiha-san. Dengan santainya ia meminta wanita untuk menciumnya, dia pasti _PLAYBOY_!'

Aku menutup mata kesal kemudian menatapnya marah.

' _God_! Aku benci pria seperti ini.'

Saat aku sibuk mengotak-atik HP-ku untuk menolak, dengan cepat Uchiha-san mendorongku ke rak buku. Punggungku terbentur lumayan keras, membuat mengaduh. HP di tanganku terlepas dan jatuh lumayan keras, berbunyi seperti memantul dua kali dilantai kemudian diam. Jantungku berdetak kencang lebih akibat kaget. Begitu aku membuka mata, aku dikejutkan dengan wajah Uchiha-san yang terlalu dekat.

'Lebih dari satu meter! Lebih dari satu meter!' batinku panik. Alarm tanda bahayapun berbunyi semakin nyaring.

Aku hendak menjauhi Uchiha-san tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Kondisiku terperangkap. Kedua tanganku menyatu keatas dan di genggam oleh tangan kanannya yang besar. Berusaha berontakpun susah, tenaganya sangat besar. Perbedaan jenis kelamin yang tidak adil disaat seperti ini. Tidak menyerah, aku bergerak ke kanan dan BAM! Tangan bebas Uchiha-san memerangkapku lagi. Dekat dari telingaku, hampir menyentuhnya. Marah dan frustasi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bersikap jantan meladeninya. Aku menatap Uchiha-san dengan pandangan tajam.

Uchiha-san sudah menatapku sedari tadi. Dagunya terangkat angkuh, matanya menatapku kebawah. Tatapan matanya selalu dingin dan merendahkan, lebih tajam. Kuakui tatapanku sekarang kalah. Wajahnya tanpa ekpresi tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian geli.

'Aku tidak takut.' Aku meyakinkan diriku. Aku tahu aku berbohong.

'Meminta pertolongan percuma, sekarang sepi. Alarm HP-ku tidak akan membantu banyak. Aku harus mengatasi ini sendiri.'

'Berpikirlah. Pokoknya aku harus mengelabui pria ini dulu. Aku harus rileks, baik jiwa dan raga.' Aku menutup mataku. Ketika terbuka, tubuhku bergerak sesuai keinginanku. Mulai dari ujung tangan sampai kali, tubuhku melemas dengan santai. Tidak seperti sedang dihadapkan bahaya saat ini tapi bagaikan seseorang yang diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Sejuk, merilekskan tubuh dan lembut dikulit. Aku tersenyum santai pada Uchiha-san.

Kena! Uchiha-san melepaskanku kekangannya. Ia pasti berpikir aku menyerah dengan mudah dan akan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. JANGAN HARAP!

Ini saatnya aku lari darinya, selagi aku terbebas dari kekangannya. Itu pemikiran yang masuk akal dan cemerlang saat ini, pria didepanku sudah melakukan kekerasan padaku hanya karena aku menolak menciumnya.

'Cih, egonya pasti terluka. Para wanita biasanya tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya, apalagi tentang menciumnya. Aku yakin, bukannya menolak mereka pasti mengharapkannya, _like dream come true_. Sayang sekali, aku bukan wanita murahan yang terpicut hanya karena tampang.'

'Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, ia mungkin berbuat lebih buruk.'

'Tapi, aku penasaran kenapa ia ingin aku cium. Kenapa aku lebih tepatnya. Banyak wanita lebih cantik diluar sana, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan mereka dengan mudah. Sedangkan aku hanyalah kutu buku, tuna wisma, _mata empat_ dan _anti-social_ . Aku sungguh _freak._ Jadi, kenapa?Uchiha-san… selalu aneh. Aku tidak pernah bisa memprediksi setiap maksud dari kelakuannya. _Such enigma_.'

'Sudahlah!' Aku menggeleng kepala dipikiranku, mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran membingungkan. Aku harus kabur.

Aku melirik ke kiri, dipojok ruangan terdapat ruang pekerja. Didalam sana ada satu jendela yang cukup besar untuk keluar, tidak terlalu tinggi juga, bisa kujangkau dengan kursi diruangan itu. Diluar jendela ada jalan. Tidak masalah, hanya sedikit berlari melewati beberapa rumah dan sampailah di jalan raya, disana ada Pos Polisi. Aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Rencanaku sempurna.

Pikiranku buyar kala daguku terangkat dengan tidak ramah. Digerakan sehingga aku kembali bertatapan mata dengan Uchiha-san. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur dariku." Peringatnya. " _Or else.."_ ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi aku tahu ada konsekuensi yang tidak menyenangkan jika aku memberontak.

'Hancur sudah rencana cemerlangku. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa kabur, Uchiha-san sudah dalam _Guard mode_ sekarang. Aku tidak berani mencoba, itu pasti sia-sia.'

Aku membuka mulutku kesal. Ingin rasanya aku meneriaki pria sok memerintah ini. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku selain pelanggan tetap aneh dan tidak sopan. Tapi percuma, aku ingat diri bagaimana kekurangan fisikku. Jadi aku hanya menggigit bagian dalam dibawah bibirku.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku menurut.

Menutup mata rapat tanpa menyerah dan ketidak relaan. Uchiha-san mengerti dan melepaskan tangannya dari daguku. Kedua tangannya memerangkapku. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi menunduk, wajahnya maju semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku terpesona, ia semakin tampan dilihat sedekat ini, dari bahunyapun aku tahu tubuhnya kekar dan terlatih. Postur tubuh dan tingginya sempurna. Benar-benar target incaran para wanita, mungkin pria, lansia dan anak-anak juga bisa juga terpikat olehnya.

'Tapi kenapa aku? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua daya tariknya. Tidak bisakah ia mencari seseorang yang sepadan dengannya? Sialan!'

Aku mendecih kalah. Kumajukan bibirku menemui bibirnya. Kakiku sampai harus mengangkat karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

Bibirku gemetaran. 'Hanya satu ciuman, hanya satu ciuman.'

Aku tidak mau melihat. Aku harap aku buta bukannya bisu.

Kelamaan, Uchiha-san mendorong bibirku tidak sabar. Bibir dan bibir saling bertemu dengan kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali, semuanya tentang nafsu, dan semuanya cepat berubah menjadi ciuman mesra juga menuntut. _French kiss, deep kiss,_ entah apa lagi namanya. Ini berlangsung lama. Tangan kanan Uchiha-san menggenggam belakang kepalaku sedangkan tangan lain mengelus leherku yang terbuka dikarenakan aku mengikat bulat rambut sebahuku. Terbuka polos tanpa kalung ataupun _choker_. Tangannya terasa selembut sutra di leherku, membuatku geli. Bibirnya yang tidak mau lepas menyulitkanku untuk tertawa sehingga aku hanya bisa mendesah.

Hal ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Uchiha-san, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan turun dari dagu ke leher. Bibirku mendesah berkali-kali atas ciuman-ciumannya. Tidak mau rela, tapi dia telah menemukan titik sensitifku, sepertinya.

Aku menggigit bibirku, memerangkap desahanku. Hal itu sangat susah dikala Uchiha-san sangat ahli dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Berpengalaman. Apalagi kala ia membuat beberapa _kiss mark_ disana, menandai teritorinya.

Dengan mata sayu aku melihat Uchiha-san menjauh, ia melihat hasil karyanya dengan ekpresi puas. Lidahnya menjilati sekitar bibir. Benci mengakuinya, tapi ia terlihat seksi dimataku.

Ketika kedua tangannya lepas dariku, aku tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan.

'Kesempatan!'

PLAK!

Bunyi tamparan tanganku mengenai pipinya. Bunyinya keras kala aku menggunakan semua energi kemarahanku ditamparan itu. Aku melototinya marah sebelum melarikan diri.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan khusus karyawan kututup. Dengan cepat aku mengambil kunci yang tergantung di dinding dan mengunci pintu. Tubuhku lemas, detak jantungku membuatku lelah. Aku merosot dilantai. Nafasku tidak beraturan dan aku mencoba menenangkannya.

'Tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa masuk. Aku sudah mengunci pintu. Aku aman.'

'Dia tidak akan… mendobrak pintu, kan?' aku terdengar tidak yakin.

'Tapi walaupun ia mendobrak, ia tetap untung. Jam segini lebih sering tanpa pelanggan datang, jalananpun sepi. Aku kembali panik. Tidak ada waktu untuk tenang. Bahaya masih melanda. Aku bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

Aku menggenggam jendela yang kubuka. Telingaku mencoba berkonsentrasi oleh suara apapun.

Sepi.

Dia tidak mengejarku.

Baru saja hendak menghela nafas lega, kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Mendekat dengan santai, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, seakan mengejekku. Suaranya terdengar jelas kala Toko ini sepi. Bulu kudukku merinding kala aku merasa seperti karakter dalam novel _mystery_ dan _horror,_ was-was akan hantu yang ak _an_ membunuhku.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

Langkah kaki menghilang tepat didepan pintu.

"Sakura."

Aku melompat kaget.

"Sakura, aku ingin memperingatimu. _You can hide all you want but you can't run away from me._ "

"Because y _ou're mine now. You belong to me_. _That kiss prove it all_."

'Aku tidak mau dengar! Dia lebih _freak_ daripada aku!' aku menutup kedua telinga.

" _You're my amusing toy_."

Aku menutup mataku.

'Enyahlah! Enyahlah!'

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, kau ditakdirkan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

" _Don't worry_ , aku bukan _type_ yang suka berbagi. Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku satu-satunya."

'Enyahlah!'

Sepi.

'Dia sudah pergi?'

"Aku akan datang lagi, Sakura."

Ternyata belum.

Suara kekehan kecih terdengar. Maknanya misterius tapi bernada kepuasan. "Saat itu, cincin di jari manismu tidak hanya sekedar perhiasan semata."

Aku melirik tanganku. Benar, disana terletak cincin berlian putih dengan desain daun-daun mengelilingi cincin, sewarna emerald dan satu batu _sapphire_ berbentuk bunga sakura. Kaget aku, sejak kapan cincin ini ada dijariku?

" _Hide all you want. I''ll find you in the end."_

"Then, _I will cage you. Never let you go."_

Kata-katanya membuatku gemetar ketakutan.

" _So, until next time. Enjoy your freedom, my little bird."_

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Suaranya pelan tapi memecahkan keheningan. Suaranya semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi.

Seharusnya aku lega. Lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan otot-ototku dari semua ketegangan tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut untuk membalikan fakta bahwa kata-kata Uchiha-san adalah bohong. Aku mulai merasa bahwa dia bukanlah _freak_ tapi _Psycho_. Saat aku-dia menciumku tadi, aku terpaku oleh sesuatu yang sedikit tersembunyi di jas birunya, disaku celana panjangnya. Hal yang membuatku ketakutan. Benda berwarna hitam bercorak kemerah-merahan. Pembangkit _hoplophobia_ ku. Dan parahnya, pistol itu ternoda oleh beberapa cipratan darah yang terlihat masih segar.

Wajahku pucat membayangkannya. 'Siapa yang ia bunuh?'

Ingatan beberapa menit lalu membayangiku tanpa mau menghilang. Kata-kata Uchiha-san adalah mimpi buruk terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Bukan! Bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan terburuk.

Aku memegang kepalaku arat. Air mata menggenangi kedua pipiku.

" ** _You're mine. You belong to me_**

'Aku takut.'

" ** _Sejak aku bertemu dengamu, kau ditakdirkan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."_**

Aku takut!'

Terdengar suara bel lagi, aku melompat kaget. Dengan was-was aku mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan khusus karyawan. Berharap bukan Uchiha-san lagi. Syukurlah, harapanku terkabul. Mencoba berani, menarik dan membuang nafas. Melepaskan keteganganku. Berharap pekerjaan melupakan rasa takutku. Melayani beberapa pelanggan lumayan membuatku lebih tenang. Aku bahagia saat salah satu pelangganku puas atas pelayananku.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. Buku-buku disini bagus-bagus dan bermutu. Aku akan datang lagi." Seorang pelanggan yang puas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pamit. Kemudian ia pergi.

Aku tersenyum dengan lambaian tangan yang masih kuangkat. Sebenarnya, aku membeku kaku oleh kata-kata pelanggan itu. Sama dengan kata-kata Sasuke-san.

" **Aku akan datang lagi, Sakura."**

'Tidak! Aku tidak mau ingat! Pergilah!'

Aku menepuk wajahku. Pipiku terasa sedikit sakit kala cincin ditanganku menggores. Aku melirik cincinya.

"Ugh….!" aku mengerang kecil. 'Tidak bisa lepas. Ukurannya sengaja dipesan lebih kecil dari jari tanganku, pasti. Ia tahu aku akan melepaskannya.' Tapi ukuran ini, kecil sekali dan mustahil lepas. 'Sakittt..!' tapi aku terus berusaha.

Sayangnya, hasilnya sia-sia.

Aku menutup mata.

" ** _Hide all you want. I''ll find you in the end."_**

" ** _I will cage you. Nevel let you go."_**

'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!'

" ** _So, until next time. Enjoy your freedom, my little bird."_**

'TERKUTUK KAU, SASUKE UCHIHA!'

 **-END FLASH BACK-**

* * *

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar. Penglihatanku disambut oleh langit-langit berpaduan _pink_ pucat dan biru gelap. Tidak sempat mengecek hal lain, perhatianku tepusat pada tulisan dalam bentuk kaligrafi yang elegan disana.

'Saku..ra _and_ Sasuk..e..' aku mengejanya. ' _Love Forever and Ever?_ '

'Kata-kata yang sering keluar di dongeng-dongeng, _Happy Ending_. Satu-satunya harapanku yang telah lama terpendam oleh realita.'

"Sedang mengagumi karya diri sendiri?."

Aku melirik keatas suara datang dan menemukan pria berambut hitam berpakaian formal, seragam kantoran. Ia masuk dengan membawa nampan lebar, diatasnya ada dua buah mangkuk, besar dan kecil kemudian segelas minumah berwarna _orange_. Aku bangkit duduk kala ia meletakan bawaannya di meja kecil dekat ranjang yang kutempati.

Pria disebelahku duduk ditepi ranjang. " _Good morning_. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Aku memandangnya bingung. 'Siapa dia?'

Pria itu diam, menunggu jawabanku.

'Aku mengenalnya.'

Aku tidak menjawab dan fokus memeperhatikannya. Mengorek-orek ingatan yang terlupakan.

Kemudian sebuah ingatan menghampiriku bagaikan bola disepak dan menabrak otakku sebagai gawangnya. Aku tersenyum.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Aku bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mencari alat komunikasiku. Pria didepanku langsung menyodorkan HP android miliknya. Aku menerimanya dan mencari aplikasi sejenis _type and speak_. " _Husband. I'm fine."_ Ketikku, aku menekan gambar _speaker_ dan sebuah suara terdengar.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah, _my little bird._ Aku benar-benar khawatir.

'Khawatir? Aku kenapa?'

Aku ingin mengetik balasan, meyakinkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan kesakitan di tangan kananku. Aku mengaduh pelan.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" suamiku menghambur padaku dengan panik.

Aku mengangkat lengan pendek pada _dress_ tidurku. Mengelus lembut bagian disekitar bahu. "Disini terasa sakit, memar sekali. Seperti terbentur sesuatu, kenapa ya?' bingung, aku menatap suamiku. Siapa tahu ia mengetahui penyebabnya. 'Apa kau tahu sesuatu, _husband_?"

Suamiku hanya menatapku dengan banyak arti. Matanya fokus padaku tapi terlihat tidak menatap apa-apa, melamun. Tersirat ketidak percayaan, bingung, perdebatan batin dan curiga.

Aku tetap bisa mengetik walau dengan tangan satu. " _Honey_? Ada apa? Kenapa bahuku terluka?"

Aku menyimpan HP dipangkuanku dan mengguncangkan bahu suamiku untuk mengembalikan dia dari _Lalaland_ alias lamunan.

Berhasil, suamiku tersentak kecil dan kembali ke kenyataan."Sakura, _darling_. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa bahumu terluka?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Benarkah? Coba ingat-ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Ada apa dengan kemarin malam?

"Coba saja ingat kembali, Sakura."

Aku menatap suamiku bing. Kemudian mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Aku menunduk dan berkonsetrasi untuk membuka beberapa ingatan yang ingin kuingat kembali.

Aku menggunakan HP-ku lagi. "Kemarin malam… hm.. Kita makan malam dengan pasta, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Lanjutkan."

"Hm… apakah kita tidur seterusnya? Aku tidak ingat lagi. Semuanya gelap."

"Hanya itukah? Bisa kau ingat lagi? Berusahalah, Sakura sayang."

"Hm… hm… aku tidak ingat, tapi aku mengingat sedikit bahwa aku bermimpi tadi."

"Mimpi?" aku mengangguk. "Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Tentangku dan kau, Sasuke _honey_! Aku kita berada di tempat kerjaku dulu dan mengobrol. Kemudian kau menciumku dan memberiku cincin pertunangan ini." Aku menunjuk cincin dijariku, cincin itu sekarang telah menjadi cincin pernikahan.

"Ahh.. kejadian itu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut mengingatnya.

"Ya, tapi kau melakukannya dengan cara kasar. Dasar tidak _getlemen_!"

" _Sorry sorry_."

"Sudahlah, cuaca pagi ini terlalu bagus untuk merubah _mood_ ku menjadi _bad_."

"Kau selau bersemangat dan ceria dipagi hari. Aku sempat mengira kau mempunyai _Dissociative Identity Disorder_. Kemana istriku yang biasanya cuek, tanpa ekpresi dan pendiam itu pergi?"

"Hmp, jangan menyalahkanku. Salahkan matahari yang terlalu banyak memberiku vitamin D. Lagipula aku tidak _Dissociative Identity Disorder,_ hanya _Bipolar Disorder_. Mungkin." candaku.

"Oh _, that's so_. Jadi, kembali ke topik semula. Ingat hal lain malam kemarin?"

"Maaf, tidak sama sekali."

"Begitu?"

"Hanya saja…"

"'Hanya saja'?"

Aku menutup mulutku dan wajahku berubah pucat.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa mual mengingatnya."

Sasuke menatapku menyelidik.

"Begitu.." ia berdiri dan mengecup keningku lembut. "Sudahlah, tidak usah di ingat lagi jika itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Makanlah sarapanmu dulu. Aku harus berangkat kerja seperti biasa. _See you tonight_ , Sakura sayang." Kemudian kecupannya berpindah ke bibirku. Kecupan mesra nan lembut. Lalu ia berjalan pergi dan menutup pintu.

Menghitung sampai lima belas detik didalam hati kemudian aku mengendap-endah menuju pintu. Aku memasang telinga.

"..tidak ingat. _Short memory loss_ sepertinya."

"Sungguh, _boss_?"

"Aku tidak curiga, kau tahu bagaimana istriku. Dia selalu rapuh baik fisik dan mental. Amnesia, Peterpan Syndrome, bisu dan Hoplophobia. Aku tidak ragu bahwa ia bisa mengalami _Short memory loss._ "

"Aku penasaran bagaimana masa lalu _Mistress_ sehingga mempunyai banyak kelainan."

"Seandainya aku juga tahu. Tapi, misteri selalu menjadi kesukaanku jadi aku tidak keberatan dengan beberapa teka-teki. Istriku benar-benar… menarik."

 **"… _my amusing toy"_**

Aku menatap datar pada lantai.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana pria malam itu. Kalian berdua berhasil mengorek informasi?"

"Tentu saja, pria itu langsung membuka mulut ketika jari-jari tangannya lepas semua."

Kutekan tanganku dimulut. Menghapus suara _gasp_.

"Sayang sekali _boss_ tidak bergabung dengan kami lagi setelah membawa _Mistress_ ke kamar kalian berdua. Kau melewatkan kesenangan dimalam itu, _boss_."

Suamiku terkekeh geli. Suaranya merdu tapi makna dalam kekehannya membuatku merinding.

"Ya, sayang sekali."

'Sudah cukup!'

Aku kembali mengendap-endap ke ranjang. Telentang disana dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Perutku berbunyi kelaparan tapi aku tidak bernafsu untuk mengisi apapun kesana. Aku terlalu jijik pada suamiku sendiri. Tentang malam kemarin (yang pura-pura kulupakan) dan permbicaran tadi.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras.

 _'How the hell-'_

 _'I married that Monster?!'_

* * *

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : Bisu tapi tidak Buta**

* * *

 **PEMBERITAHUAN!**

*...* = suara aplikasi _type and talk_ Sakura

'...' = Dalam hati

"..." = Percakapan biasa

 _italic_ = bahasa asing

 **bold** = kata penting

* * *

Cincin pernikahan di jari manisku.

Cincin itu terlihat mewah dan elegan, kecantikan yang diukir sedemikian rupa oleh pengrajin ternama. Tentu saja, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, uang bukanlah masalah. Dia bahwa bangga menghamburkan potongan-potongan kertas itu agar dunia menyadari seberapa kaya dirinya. Baginya, uang sama derajatnya dengan batu kerikil di jalanan, seberapa banyakpun dipunguti tidak akan ada habisnya. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mau mengerti pikiran orang kaya, dulu kupikir ini bukanlah urusanku. Tapi sekarang aku harus berpikir ulang.

Semakin lama memandangi cincin, aku teringat sesuatu. Sebuah monster bernama _mimic,_ biasanya monster itu akan merubah dirinya menjadi peti harta karun untuk mengecoh mangsanya. Manusia manapun akan tergiur melihatnya. Sulit menolak nafsu kekayaan, mereka akan langsung menghampirinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Saat itulah malapetaka datang.

Aku tersenyum geli.

Aku mengerti, cincin di jari manisku adalah monster _mimic_. Ironisnya, kecantikan benda ini mempunyai sebuah perangkap. Buktinya, rumah mewah yang sekarang kutempati adalah penjaraku.

Aku mengepalkan tangan.

Riiinng! Riiing!

Dering HP berbunyi disebelahku, aku mengeceknya dan mendapati bahwa tadi adalah bunyi alarm. Benda segi panjang itu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

'Suamiku sudah berangkat kerja pastinya, dia selalu berangkat sebelum jam 8 pagi karena membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk mencapai kantornya.'

'Uh.. Hari ini aku meleset dari jadwal, seharusnya aku bangun lebih pagi dan _jogging_. Kemarin aku menghabiskan 2 jam untuk tidur siang, sisanya kuhabiskan untuk tidur malam. Seharusnya aku hanya boleh tidur 7 jam sehari.' Keluhku dalam hati. Sudah pasti jengkel. Salah satu hal yang kubenci adalah jika sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana yang kususun. Akupun telah capek-capek mengerahkan pikiranku untuk membuatnya.

Hal yang melencengkanku dari jadwal sehari-hari adalah kemarin malam.

'Kejadian malam itu..'

Beberapa cuplikan gambar muncul tiba-tiba di ingatan, mengejutkanku karena langsung ke _point_ utama. Bagaimana seorang pria terbaring dilantai karena disiksa, teriakan kesakitannya terdengar jelas bagaikan orangnya sedang berada disampingku, darah, darah keluar dari sebuah lubang yang dibuat oleh benda kecil bersuara **Dor** , beberapa lubang di tubuh pria itu menyakitinya.

Tubuhku merinding hanya membayangkannya. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri bagaikan orang kedinginan, gemetaran tak kunjung berhenti.

Lalu aku ingat hal lain. Kali ini membuatku merasakan perasaan lain. Antonim dari kata sabar.

Genggaman di lengan kiriku mengerat. Aku mengacuhkan rintihanku karena apa yang kulakukan membuatku mencakar kulit lenganku dengan jari-jariku yang lumayan panjang.

Sejak pertama bertemu aku sudah mencurigainya, sifatnya saja sudah tidak baik sejak awal bertemu. Aku pikir itu hal wajar, manusia memang hitam dan putih. Aku hanya belum menemukan bagian putih dari dirinya. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu banyak berharap pada pria itu.

Bagaimanapun, dia bisa menghentikannya, satu pria yang berdiri di tengah-tengah dua pria lain, satu pria yang berkuasa dibandingkan tiga pria yang berdiri dan sehat raganya. Tapi dia tidak melakukanya. Tidak akan! Karena dia bukanlah _saint,_ aku sudah meragukan dia manusia atau bukan, aku telah meragukan bahwa di mempunyai hati di malam itu. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan ketiga rekannya. Senyuman kepuasannya menjelaskan semua pertanyaanku.

Suamiku sendiri terlihat seperti monster malam itu.

Aku kecewa padanya.

Dia telah kehilangan rasa hormat dariku.

Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya saja tanpa embel-embel apapun.

'Sebenarnya **Sasuke** itu siapa?'

Hal yang dia lakukan sampai menyiksa seseorang dan mempunyai ruangan bawah tanah berserta penjara. Pernjara yang kuperkirakan sering digunakan.

'Aku yakin dia bukanlah seorang _businessman_ biasa.'

Kruyuuukk!

Perutku berbunyi. Sarapan terlupakan kala pikiran menggangguku.

'Sudah lama aku tidak berpikir seserius ini. Biasanya aku menghindari keseriusan dan memaksakan diri memenuhi pikiranku dengan hal-hal ringan. Karena itu aku suka membaca buku-buku dongeng anak. Tidak ada keseriusan, hanya keceriaan, candaan dan _Happy Ending.'_

Perutku berbunyi lagi, lekas aku sarapan dengan makanan yang dibawakan Sasuke. Aku sedikit ragu, apakah makanan ini diracuni? Wajahku tetap dengan _poker face_ tapi jantungku yang berdetak kencang tak bisa berbohong. Takut-takut aku mencoba satu suap sebelum berdoa kepada Tuhan.

' _God, please don't make this food kill me._ Ameen _.'_

Satu suap masuk ke tenggorokan. Menunggu beberapa menit untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkinkah makanan ini aman? Semoga saja. Tidak kompromi dengan lapar sangat, aku melanjutkan makan.

Semua habis, bahkan minumannya. Tenang, tapi di dalam hati aku memikirkan masa-masa hidupku. Semoga semua perbuatan yang kulakukan cukup untuk menghindari dilemparkan ke neraka. Aku tahu aku memang tidak bersahabat, tapi aku tidak pernah melukai seseorang. Sayangnya hal itu yang kutahu. Aku tidak tahu lagi hal-hal apa yang kuperbuat sebelum aku amnesia.

Terlalu banyak pikiran, kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengecek tubuhku, aku membayangkan mereka akan berubah pucat atau bintik-bintik, tapi ternyata tidak. Ragu, aku mendekati cermin besar yang menyatu dengan meja rias. Kulihat tubuhku dari kepala sampai pinggang, batas yang bisa dilihat di kaca. Tak apa, lagipula aku bisa mengecek bagian bawah pinggangku tanpanya. Mau lebih teliti, aku berbalik. Hasilnya, aku pikir aku normal. Kusentuh tenggorokanku, normal. Turunku ke bawah sampai bagian perut, normal juga. Kesimpulannya…

'Aku baik-baik saja.'

Aku menghela nafas lega, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan. Aku memang bukan Kristian yang patuh yang datang setiap minggu ke Gereja, tapi aku cukup tahu diri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saat ditolong. Tapi, aku tidak tahu juga. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan Tuhanku, kebanyakan orang barat adalah Kristian. Aku hanya membaur saja. Kadang kala aku merasa hati ini hampa. Benarkah Yesus adalah Tuhan? Apakah agama yang kuambil ini benar dari sekian banyaknya agama? Aku tidak pernah menemukan jawaban itu.

Aku menggeleng, mengusir pikiran-pikiranku. Pagi hari ini otakku sudah bekerja keras, merepotkan.

'Kurasa _shower_ bisa merileksan otakku.'

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dengan dua handuk bergambar karakter _Disney_. _Beauty and The Beast_. Satu handuk menutupi rambut dan satunya lagi menutupi bagian bawah leher sampai paha. Aku menuju pintu berwarna hitam, mudah menemukannya, bukan karena letaknya tapi karena warnanya. Warnanya mencolok sendiri karena kamar ini didominasi dengan warna-warna lembut. Walaupun ada warna-warna lain tapi _soft pink_ dan _soft blue_ lebih dominan. Dan juga, karena warnanya terlalu terkesan kelam aku telah menghiasi pintu itu dengan beberapa tempelan para _princess_ di Disney. Aku selalu merasa bangga melihatnya, walaupun Sasuke kelihatan bepikiran lain. Tapi ia tidak pernah proses, hanya sama matanya selalu menatap aneh pada pintu ini. Tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya, aku mengacuhkannya. Pintu hitam ini adalah pengganti lemari. Didalamnya ada ruangan yang cukup lebar bercat putih polos, dulunya, aku telah mengecatnya dengan gambar-gambar hati dan kata-kata seperti : **Pakaianku** dan **Pakaian suamiku** karena kami berbagi ruang pakaian di tempat ini. Aku mencatnya sebulan lalu karena menurutku putih polos itu membosankan.

Selera pakaianku lebih pada _dress_ atau pakaian panjang ber-rok. Menghemat uang dan praktis, menurutku. Akupun merasa seperti _princess_ kala berpakaian seperti ini. Sayangnya aku tidak memakai korset ketat seperti putri-putri di film, aku pernah memakainya dan serasa mau mati akibat nafas tersumbat. Sejak itu aku menganggap korset sebagai benda _evil_. Baju pisah hanya sedikit, itupun hanya baju kerja. Sederhana, polos tapi sopan. Baguslah aku tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu lagi. Dari sekian banyak dress, aku mencari yang lebih simpel sebagai baju bermain. Karena itu aku tidak khawatir akan kotor atau sobek. Aku berpakaian dengan _long dress_ biru langit berlengan panjang, _dress_ itu mekar di bagian roknya dan sedikit warna putih di bagian atas, dari leher sampai pinggang tapi tidak di kedua lengan. _Dress_ itu tidak terlalu panjang sebenarnya, panjangnya hanya sampai dibawah lutut. _Dress_ ini adalah replika _dress_ Cinderella yang kujahit sendiri, aku bangga memakainya sejak dulu. Bahkan aku memakai ini saat keluar untuk belanja di siang hari. Sayangnya, aku masih tahu diri untuk tidak memakainya saat bekerja di Toko Buku. Tapi semenjak aku menikah dengan Sasuke, ia menuntutku untuk berhenti karena pekerjaannya sudah lebih dari cukup menafkahiku. Sedih, aku tidak lagi bertemu buku-buku dan ketenangan di sana. Tapi aku mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dengan mematuhi keinginan suamiku. Senang, aku bisa memakai _dress_ ini kapanpun aku mau. Aku memakai sepatu olahragaku berwarna putih. Sepatunya manis dengan hiasan kupu-kupu di pinggir dengan sayap berwarna-warni. Sepatu olahraga kurang cocok dengan _dress_ -ku sebenarnya, tapi aku harus memakainya karena hari ini aku butuh sepatu yang nyaman dan kuat untuk bermain sepuasku.

Aku keluar dari ruang penyimpanan pakaian dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menyimpan handuk-handuk di _hanger_. Setelahnya aku menuju meja rias dan bersisir. Tidak perlu merias wajah di rumah, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tiara putih. Aku berputar-putar saat bercermin dikala tiara terpasang di kepala. Aku memakai kacamataku dan siap memulai hari. Tidak lupa alat komunikasiku, tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpanya. Kulihat jadwal hari ini di aplikasi kalender, aku tersenyum membacanya.

 **08/06/20xx**

 **09: 00**

 **Message : PLAY!**

Aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu sampai siang hari datang dengan jadwal baru. Pokoknya, sebelum jam 12 siang, jadwalku adalah bermain. Kupasang kacamata dan aku keluar kamar untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama."

Suara _bass_ terdengar disebelahnya. Asalnya dari seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan resmi. Neji Hyuuga, _stalker-_ ku siap melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu mengekoriku selama Sasuke tidak ada. Aku terlalu sebal untuk menyebutnya _**bodyguard**_ , karena bagaimanapun juga ia memang **mengekoriku** , pergi kemanapan tanpa lepas dari pengawasannya terasa menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, walaupun aku mencoba mengeluh tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mengijinkanku pergi seorang diri.

Aku mengangguk malas membalas salam Hyuuga-san. Saat aku hendak mengangkat kepala, aku tiba-tiba tersentak kala teringat sesuatu, suara. Suara Hyuuga-san sangat persis dengar suara yang kudengar tadi malam, suara dari pria yang menggenggap lentera lampu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena penerangannya kurang tapi aku yakin bahwa suaranya adalah Hyuuga-san.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

'Hyuuga-san adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sasuke dari **ketiga orang itu** , wajar jika ia hadir dimalam itu kala Sasuke dan dua rekan lainnya melakukan perbuatan rahasia mereka.'

Saat aku masih menunduk ini, aku berharap poniku bisa menyembunyikan ekpresiku agar ia tidak curiga. Aku mengangkat wajahku bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tersenyum ceria dan membalas salamnya dengan aplikasi _type and talk_. Hyuuga-san mengangguk.

" _Nice dress all always,_ Sakura-sama." Pujinya. Hyuuga-san adalah satu-satunya orang yang tenang pada selera pakaianku selain Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum, aku selalu _welcome_ pada pujian tentang hasil karya-karyaku.

"Jadi, apa kegiatan yang akan anda lakukan hari, Sakura-sama?" tanya Hyuuga-san sopan. Ia tersenyum tapi pandangan menyelidiknya tidak luput dariku.

Mencoba berakting lebih baik, aku membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan untuk mengusir kecemasanku. Aku berkomunikasi dengan caraku.

*Aku akan berpetualang sampai jam 12 siang! Aku akan membutuhkan banyak persiapan kali ini. Bekal, alat pancing, ember, kain, tali, gunting, dan-*

Belum selesai mengetik, Hyuuga-san menyela panik.

"Ah, ah, baiklah! Saya mengerti. Jadi, apakah Sakura-sama sudah menyiapkan semuanya atau perlu saya bantu menyiapkannya?"

 _Well_ , tiga bulan tapi aku sudah tahu Hyuuga-san tidak menyukai orang yang banyak bicara kala basa-basi. Sasuke juga begitu, tapi ia tidak pernah protes jika aku yang cerewet.

Aku menatap Hyuuga-san, merasa terhina.

*Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tidak ada yang luput ketika aku sudah membuat jadwalnya.* Jawabku bangga. *Aku sudah menyiapkannya tadi malam. Mencari barang-barangnya sangat susah.*

"Tadi malam?!" Hyuuga-san menaikan suaranya mengucapkan kata ini. Mata sewarna abu melotot lebar kepadaku.

*Ya, memang kenapa, _barbie_?* aku sedikit bercanda. Tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang. _Barbie_ adalah ejekanku kepada Hyuuga-san karena ia memanjangkan rambut coklatnya. Bahkan aku saja, perempuan, berambut pendek.

"Apakah anda benar tidak ingat, Sakura-sama?"

Aku mengangguk.

*Memangnya ada apa tadi malam? Sasuke juga bertanya kemudian sebelum ia berangkat kerja.*

Tatapan mata Hyuuga-san menyelidik ragu. Tidak percaya kala aku mengalami _Short Memory Loss._

Aku menatapnya bingung.

Menatapku menyelidik beberapa menit kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-sama. Maaf saya menghambat kegiatan yang hendak anda lakukan. Mari kita mulai sekarang?" Hyuuga-san kembali bersikap sopan dan ramah seperti biasa.

Ekpresiku masih bingung tapi aku mengangguk. Aku menunjukan Hyuuga-san di mana perlengkapan petualanganku pagi ini. Tempatnya di ruangan televisi, di atas sofa dari tiga sofa berwarna biru keunguan dan hiasan putih disekitarnya, desainnya elegan dan mewah khas bangsawan. Tapi sofa yang diduduki ranselku hanya satu-satunya sofa yang cukup untuk satu orang di pinggir kanan. Aku mengecek ransel sebentar dan kuketahui persiapanku sempurna. Aku mengenakan ranselku di punggung dan berlari dengan semangat. Kadang aku berputar-putar dan menari balet, melompat tinggi, bersorak dan bersenandung tanpa suara kemudian. Beberapa orang yang kutemui menyapaku hormat, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria membalasnya. Aku telah melupakan Hyuuga-san, pikiranku adalah cepat keluar dari sini dan menuju taman labirin.

Aku turun dari tangga menuju lantai satu dan keluara dari rumah. Mataku berbinar-binar melihat labirin di luar rumah, luas dan menantang. Taman biasa juga mempunyai daya tarik sebenarnya, cantik dan penuh bunga-bunga. Bahkan daun-daun di bentuk ukiran binatang tanpa cacat. Kemudian kolam ikanpun ada, besar dan mempunyai jembatan penyebrang. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tertarik dengan labirin. Hidup _adventure_!

Aku berdiri didepan labirin dan melirik Hyuuga-san. Jaraknya lumayan jauh. Aku tersenyum licik dan berlari sekuat dengan kekuatan penuh memasuki labirin. Jika aku beruntung, mungkin aku akan lepas dari pantauan penguntitku itu. Hehe. Lebih baik menjelajahi labirin seorang diri.

Susah, memang. Hyuuga-san sangat lihai mencariku, entah ia sangat profesional dengan pekerjaannya atau aku memang mudah dilacak. Aku menatap cincin di jari manisku. Mungkinkah karena benda ini? Aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan cincin ini kecuali atas izin Sasuke. Cincin ini sempit tapi tidak membuat peredaran darahku tersumbat, sempit karena ukurannya sangat akurat.

'Ukhhh…!'

"Percuma saja melepaskannya, Sakura-sama.."

Aku melirik belakangku dan menemukan Hyuuga-san disana. Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal.

'Ditemukan lagi.'

*Kenapa cincin ini tidak bisa lepas?* aku mengetikkan kata-kata ini dengan tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanan yang memakain cincin kepada Hyuuga-san. Aku sudah biasa mengetik dengan tangan satu walaupun tangan kiri. Aku sudah hapal letak _keyboard_ HP maupun PC.

"Boss tidak memberitahu anda?"

Aku menggeleng. Sasuke TERLALU PELIT menjelaskan segala sesuatu kepadaku. Aku yakin ia sengaja.

"Cincin itu didesain dengan trik khusus untuk membuka dan menguncinya. Jadi sia-sia saja anda mencoba melepasnya karena itu tidak akan mungkin kecuali jika anda memotong jari anda." Jawaban Hyuuga-san membuatku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pantas saja susah dilepas. Tidak heran juga dengan hal ini, zaman modern begini apapun bisa dibuat. Dan memotong jari adalah satu-satunya cara? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya!

Aku menatap Hyuuga-san.

Hyuuga-san tahu apa yang aku inginkan. "Percuma saja memohon padaku, Sakura-sama. Hanya _Boss_ yang bisa membukanya. Dia tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang trik membuka cincin itu, bahkan kepadaku, Uzumaki-san dan Hozuki-san."

Kali ini aku benar-benan ngambek. Aku menyetel _genre-genre_ lagu yang paling dibenci oleh penyuka ketenangan seperti Hyuuga-san dengan _volume max_. Hyuuga-san kaget dan menutup telingat dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat terganggu. . Jika saja ini siang hari, aku mungkin akan bereaksi sama dengan Hyuuga-san, sayangnya ini pagi hari. Aku tidak keberatan dengan _genre_ musik seperti ini, nada tinggi membuatku semangat terutama _rock_.

"Sakura-sama, tolong jangan menyetel lagu ber- _genre_ seperti ini. Suaranya sangat berisik dan menyakiti telinga."

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

*Kau terlalu menyebalkan, Hyuuga-san. Rasakan!*

Aku kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan petualanganku. Jika lagu ber- _genre_ _Screamo_ habis, aku akan menyetel genre _Black Metal, Death Metal,_ _Hardcore_ dan selanjutnya. Sengaja ku- _download_ khusus untuk menjahili Hyuuga-san karena kesebalanku.

'Ikuti saja aku jika kau mau, tapi rasakan akibatnya, Hyuuga-san.' Aku terkekeh geli memikirkannya.

Labirin semakin menarik kala aku berlari dengan berkali-kali menengok kebelakang. Ternyata tidak benar kala aku mengatakan bahwa berpetualang sendiri itu asyik, berdua lebih asyik! Dua lebih kuhabiskan di labirin, meski terus tersesat dan belum menyelesaikan menjelajahi semua jalan, aku putuskan berhenti. Hyuuga-san membantuku keluar, ia kelihatan lega karena aku mematikan musikku. Aku terkekeh lagi karenanya.

"Kita kemana lagi, Sakura-sama?"

Aku menunjuk hutan di belakang rumah Sasuke, melewati lapangan golf nan luas. Aku berlari dengan semangat lagi. Aku menjelajahi hutan untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat. Betapa tekejutnya saat aku menemukan sebuah danau didalam hutan. Airnya jernih dan segar. Disekitar danau terlihat seperti mendung, pohon-pohon menutupi sinar matahari. Tempat yang sempurna untukku! Tidak panas, tidak silau, plus angin sepoi-sepoi sangat sejuk disini. Tempat yang bagus untuk mendirikan **itu**. Aku membuka ranselku dan mengeluarkan selimut dan tali. Urusan ikat mengikat dan tidak lama jadilah tempat tidur gantung! Tidak susah juga untuk dilakukan seorang diri. Aku mengeluarkan bantal sofa, bantal itu kecil dan mudah dilipat sehingga bisa masuk di ranselku yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dengan sigap aku melompat ke tempat tidur gantung, menyebabkan tempat tidur bergoyang ke kiri-kanan. Aku menyimpan bantal di bawah kepala.

Aku melirik Hyuuga-san, ia berteduh dibawah pohon. Memberiku privasi dengan menjauh dua meter dariku. Wajahku cemberut dan membelakanginya.

* _Do whatever you want, I want rest_. Bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi.*

" _Fine_ , Sakura-sama." Balas Hyuuga-san sopan.

Hyuuga-san selalu sopan dan ramah sejak pertama aku mengenalnya, Sasuke mengenalkannya padaku sebagai _bodyguard_ –ku seminggu kemudian setelah kami menikah dan pulang dari _honeymoon_ , sikapnya ini membuat siapapun nyaman di dekatnya. Aku sedikit ragu bahwa pria pemegang lentera di malam itu adalah Hyuuga-san. Suaranya sangat dingin dan ketus saat itu, berbeda dengan Hyuuga-san biasanya. Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa semua itu hanyalah topeng. Keraguanku padanya hanyalah tindakan lari dari kenyataan. Padahal aku berpikir Hyuuga-san adalah teman pertamaku. _Anxiety Disorder_ ,kupikir diriku yang akan membawa malapetaka jika aku mempunyai teman, kini justru sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu malapetaka apa jika aku berteman dengan Hyuuga-san.

Jika memang Hyuuga-san berada di ruangan bawah tanah kemarin malam, dia telah kehilangan kehormatanku padanya.

Sekarang dia hanyalah **Neji**.

Angin di sini benar-benar menyejukkan, ketenangan dan cahaya redup membuatku sulit mempertahankan mata agar tetap terbuka. Syukurlah, tidak ada serangga menggangguku. Tidak lama, aku sudah terlelap tanpa sadar.

* * *

….

"…ama."

"Sakura-sama."

"Bangun, Sakura-sama."

Aku membuka mata lesu, kulihat wajah Neji dekat sekali.

"Ngh… ada apa?" ucapku tanpa suara.

Neji paham gerakan mulut. "Ini sudah setengah jam sesuai yang anda minta, Sakura-sama."

"Mmm.. jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 12 siang, Sakura-sama."

"Ohh." Aku menguap dengan tangan menutupinya. Masih ngantuk, dengan lemas aku bangun. Neji berjalan mundur.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur gantung menuju kolam. Membasahi muka untuk menyegarkan diri, airnya yang dingin sangat membantu. Aku melirik danau dan bajuku bergantian. Ukh… tidak tahan!

Aku melepaskan tiara dan melemparnya pelan ke tanah.

"Sakura-sama, tentu anda tidak berpikir-" Neji menyadari apa yang ingin aku lakukan, ia berusaha mencegahku. Aku menyelanya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

Tidak peduli perkataan _bodyguard_ -ku, aku melompat ke danau. Air muncrat disekelilingku, aku tertawa tanpa suara. Ini mengasyikan! Aku melompat lompat dan bermain air. Menutup mata dan menyelam. Aku bisa melihat di dalam air, banyak kerikil dan bebatuan aneka bentuk di sana.

Nafasku mulai sesak, aku muncul di daratan. Kepalaku terangkat dan membuka mulut lebar-lebar, bernafas. Aku tersenyum senang. Masih tidak puas, walaupun aku tidak bisa berenang tapi airnya tidak terlalu dalam. Aku semakin menjauhi daratan dengan berjalan.

"Sakura-sama, jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah saja." Tegur Neji. Aku menjadi semakin jengkel. Ia _bodyguard_ tapi bersikap layaknya _babysitter_.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku lagi padanya.

Tidak menghiraukan teguran Neji, aku berlari semakin jauh. Tanpa pengetahuannya, aku menyeringai licik.

Berakting terselandung dan jatuh tenggelam. Beberapa menit kemudian aku tidak juga muncul di permukaan. Aku menyeringai lebar kala Neji berhasil kutipu. Memang, biasanya semakin serius seseorang semakin mudah juga ditipu. Hehe.. Dia meneriakiku dengan nada panik. Air mulai berkecipakan, Neji menghampiriku. Untuk membuat aktingku lebih terlihat asli, aku menutup mata agar terlihat seperti pingsan. Neji mengalungkan kedu tangannya di dipinggangku dan mengangkatku dari air.

"Sakura-sama! Anda baik-baik saja? Sakura-sama!" tubuhku diguncang-guncangkannya. Suara Neji sangat panik, aku jadi merasa simpati. Neji benar-benar jujur mengkhawatirkanku, bukan karena kewajiban pekerjaan. Kurasa sudah waktunya memulai _prank_ -ku yang sebenarnya.

Dengan cepat aku membuka mata dan melepaskan diri dari gendongan Neji. Sebelum ia menerka apa yang terjadi, aku menggenggam kepala Neji dan memceburkannya ke air.

"Mh! Ph! Uppp!" Neji berontak, disekitar kepalanya terdapat gelembung-gelembung karena ia berbicara. Walaupun berteriak juga suaranya tidak terdengar, hanya digantikan suara gelembung air meletup. Sebelum Neji marah aku sudah melepaskannya, aku keluar dari air dan berlari mengambil ranselku di dekat tempat tidur gantung. Memeletkan lidah kepadanya dan kabur menyelamatkan diri.

"SA-KU-RA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Neji berteriak marah di belakang, hal itu justru membuatku tidak henti-hentinya terkikik geli.

Tidak usah khawatir tentang tempat tidur gantung yang masih terpasang, sengaja kubiarkan begitu. Aku sudah merencanakan aku kesana lagi besok. Tempat itu sudah kutandai dengan huruf X sebagai tempat yang sempurna untuk mewujudkan impianku sejak dulu. Hehe.

Aku sampai di rumah lebih dulu dari Neji, wow! Aku sangat bangga. Neji pelari yang baik, biasanya ia mudah menangkapku. Mungkin ini keajaiban. Hehe.

Aku terlalu senang dan terkikik sendiri, aku tidak menyadari lantai keramik basah karenaku. Akupun terpeleset.

"Aaaaahhh!" aku berteriak panik. Bagitu teriakan itu kencang tapi bagi orang lain terdengar pelan. Disaat kepalaku hendak terbentur dinding, seseorang menghentikanku.

'Aku tidak merasa sakit. Nejikah yang menolongku?'

Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku dan melihat sang penolong. Rupanya memang Neji.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Sakura-sama?"

Aku nyengir. Benar-benar merasa bersalah. Neji tetap menolongku walaupun aku telah menjahilinya tadi.

'Pria ini benar-benar profesional dengan pekerjaannya!'

Neji membantuku beridir dengan benar.

"Sakura-sama. Mohon berhati-hati."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk senang membalasnya. Saat aku hendak berterima kasih, aku baru sadar bahwa HP-ku tertinggal di hutan, di tempat tidur gantung. Aku terlalu buru-buru sehingga melupakan benda itu.

"Apa? HP anda tertinggal di hutan, Sakura-sama? Baiklah, akan saya ambilkan. Ada lagi?"

Aku memegang kepalaku.

"Oh, Tiara. Baiklah jika hanya dua benda itu. Saya akan bergegas. Sebaiknya anda keringkan tubuh anda dan berganti pakaian, Sakura-sama." Nejipun pergi.

Syukurlah Neji mengerti bahasa isyarat.

Mengikuti kata Neji, aku kembali ke kamarku. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk dan _hair dryer_ , aku berganti pakaian. Kali ini aku berpakaian ala Putri Salju, tapi sedikit kuubah juga. Desainnya tidak terlalu ribet, masih tangan pendek, rok yang tidak terlalu panjang, bahannya tipis, ringan serta lembut. Begitu aku keluar dari ruang penyimpanan pakaian, aku melihat seorang pelayan mengelap lantai basah akibatku. Suara pintu tertutup membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku, ia tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-sama." Sapa Hinata Hyuuga, sang pelayan. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum. Aku berjalan ke arah meja riasku dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci.

 **Maaf, Hinata. Aku menambah pekerjaanmu. Biar kubersihkan sendiri.**

Tulisku di buku memo kecil. Alat komunikasi cadanganku.

"Ah.. tentu tidak boleh Sakura-sama. Lagipula ini memang pekerjaan saya." Hinata menolak lembut.

 **Tapi..**

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-sama. Saya ingin melakukannya. Saya suka bersih-bersih, kok."

'Uhhh..' aku ragu, tapi Hinata terlihat tulus. Yah, gadis ini memang bukan tipe pembohong setahuku.

 **Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Hinata.**

 **Karena kau membersihkan ini, jadi kau tidak usah memasak untukku. Aku akan masak sendiri.**

"Eh, tapi-" Hinata terlihat tidak setuju. Ia pelayan pribadiku dari perintah langsung pemilik kediaman Uchiha ini, suamiku. Karena ia seumuran denganku, jadi Sasuke memberikannya untukku.

Kewajibannya sebagai pelayan pribadiku pasti menuntutnya untuk menolak saranku. Tapi aku pergi lebih dulu sebelum Hinata selesai protes.

Turun ke lantai satu, menuju dapur. Tidak perlu mewah-mewah, aku hanya memasak tipe makanan kesukaanku, makanan rebusan. sup sayur dan telur rebus. Pencuci mulutnya irisan buah pir. Ditambah dengan segelah air mineral dan semuanya sempurna. Aku menenteng nampan berisi makanan siangku dan menuju perpustakaan. Suamiku menyukai buku seperti, bahkan koleksinya membuatku berkata ' _super_ wow!'. Satu ruangan dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan rak buku menjulang tinggi sampai hampir menyentuh langit-langitnya. Semua rak buku mengelilingi ruangan,dan bagian tengah di tata untuk tempat membaca. Dua sofa empuk dan nyaman dengan meja kecil di tengah. Ada juga kursi khusus satu orang serta tangga untuk menjangkau buku. Aku menempatkan nampan di atas meja dan mencari buku-buku untuk kubaca. Sayangnya, disini tidak ada buku khusus untuk anak. Dongeng maupun novel ringan. Semuanya serius. Buku bisnis, ekonomi, belajar kepemimpinan dan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut mengontrol perusahaan. Buku lain mungkin tentang senjata, kendaraan dan bela diri. Novelpun hanya novel klasik. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang klasik selain musik instrumen. Soalnya itu lumayan untuk menenangkanku dan menyembuhkan imsomnia yang kadang-kadang kuderita. Tapi sudahlah, walaupun membosankan aku tetap menyukai buku.

Aku mengambil novel _Sherlock Holmes_ dan duduk di sofa. Melakukan kebiasaanku, yaitu makan sambil membaca buku.

Entah berapa buku yang kubaca selanjutnya, entah berapa jam kulalui disini. Entah perasaanku atau memang ruangan semakin menggelap. Aku melirik kaca jendela luar, ternyata bukan perasaan karena memang malam telah tiba.

"Sakura-sama." Suara Hinata di balik pintu sambil mengetuk. Aku bangkit dan menutup gorden. Mengembalikan buku-buku di tempatnya dan menenteng nampan makananku. Kubuka pintu dan mendapati Hinata bersama Neji.

"Sakura-sama. Ini sudah malam, Sasuke-sama juga telah pulang." Ujar Neji.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ini Hp anda, Sakura-sama. Tiara anda telah kuberikan pada Hinata dan sudah disimpan di kamar anda." Neji mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hendak meraih HP-ku tapi tanganku masih memegang nampan, Hinata menyadari itu dan mengambil nampan. Ia menunduk dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengembalikan nampan. Sekarang HP-ku kembali padaku.

"Ayo ke depan dan menyambut Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama."

Neji berjalan duluan dan aku mengikutinya di belakang.

Di pintu depan, seperti biasa para pelayan menyambut pemilik rumah dengan hormat. Berjajar rapih di sisi kiri dan kanan. Suara mereka menyambut Sasuke sangat lantang dan kompak. Sasuke masuk diiringi dua bawahan kepercayaannya selain Neji di belakang. Pria berambut pirang dan perak. Uzumaki-san Uzumaki dan Hozuki-san Hozuki. Sasuke membuka jasnya dan hendak memberikan kepada kepala pelayan, aku mendahuluinya. Hal yang sudah kulakukan selama dua bulan ini.

*Selamat datang _, darling_.* sapaku dengan menggunakan aplikasi di HP. Tidak hanya jas, aku juga membawa tas kerjanya.

"Aku pulang, _my little bird_." Balas Sasuke. Ia tersenyum.

"Heya, Sakura-sama. Pakaian yang bagus, uph!" sapa Hozuki-san sambil menahan tawa melihat pakaianku.

"Yo, _Mistress_." Uzumaki-san mengikuti.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sakura-sama, saya bisa membawakan bawaan Sasuke-sama. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot." Danzo-san, pria paruh baya yang menjadi kepala _butler_ memprotes apa yang kulakukan.

Aku menggeleng.

*Tidak perlu, Danzo-san. Saya sudah bilang dua bulan lalu, saya yang akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyangkut suamiku. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri.* mendengar deklarku, Danzo-san terpaku sebentar kemudian mengangguk setuju. Iapun membiarkan diriku. Aku menenteng tas dan jas Sasuke di tangan kiri, tangan kananku menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Aku menanyakan hendak kemana dulu dengan tatapan mata. Kedua tangan yang penuh membuatku sulit menggunakan alat komunikasi. Sasuke mengerti.

"Kita ke kamar dulu, aku ingin melepaskan pakaian ini segera." Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya. "Dasi ini serasa mencekikku."

Aku hanya tersenyum geli mendengar keluhannya.

Sampai di kamar, aku membenahi tasnya dan menyimpan jas di rak tempat cucian kotor di samping pintu kamar mandi. Aku berbalik arah dan menemukan suamiku duduk di atas ranjang seperti biasa, menungguku membukakan bajunya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menurutinya saja.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku manja. Benarkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Nadanya menggoda.

Aku menatapnya dengan arti aku-sudah-tahu-itu. Ditambah dengan anggukan cepat.

Aku membuka dasinya.

"Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku hanya berlaku seperti ini di depanmu?"

Kemudian jasnya, mulai dari lengan kanan. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk mempermudahkanku.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat dengan sikapmu tadi. Dan kata-katamu juga. Melakukan kewajiban sebagai seorang istri." Tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh daguku, mengangkatnya untuk bertatapan mata dengan mata _onix_ -nya yang misterius nan menawan. "Istriku, _my sweet_ Sakura."

Aku seakan terhipnotis, tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari mata itu. Mata yang sangat cantik. Sorot mata yang selalu terlihat percaya diri dan mengintimidasi. Tegar, penuh kekuatan dan nyali. Aku mengagumi sorot mata seperti itu. Aku ingat, hal ini merupakan _point_ pertama kenapa aku menerima lamarannya. Tapi, setelah melihat malam kemarin. Sorot matanya berubah, menjadi sorot mata meremehkan dan penuh kepuasan. Sorot mata yang seharusnya tidak keluarkan di saat itu.

Dengan pelan, aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Sekarang dia hanya memakai _trunks,_ aku memilikan baju santai untuknya. Kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang abu-abu, Sasukepun setuju. Aku pula yang memakaikan bajunya. Aku duduk di pangkuan Sasuke saat memakaikannya. Memakaikan bawahan lebih mudah daripada atasan, itupun karena Sasuke tidak bisa diam. Wajahnya bergerak mendekatiku, menciumi leherku kala aku hendak memasukan lengan kanannya. Sesekali ia mengecup dengan dalam, kutahu ia membuat _kiss mark_.

"Mhh.." membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

Begitu puas membuat beberapa _kiss mark,_ ia menjilatinya. Rasanya sangat geli, risih dan mengganggu konsentrasiku.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku. Wajahnya terlihat puas. Aku juga, kausnya akhirnya selesai kupasangkan. Aku menunjuk kamar mandi.

"Nanti saja setelah makan malam." Tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangku dan mendorongku mendekati tubuhnya. Bibirnya berbisik di telingaku. "Aku sangat lapar, Sakura." Ia menggodaku juga, giginya menggigiti telingaku.

Aku mengerang kala ia menjilatinya juga.

Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mendesah kala ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja sebelum kami bercinta. Aku terlalu lapar untuk meladeninya kali ini. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan **itu**.

Aku menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan menciumnya di bibir. Ciuman panas penuh gairah yang kulakukan. Ciuman dalam dengan semua usahaku, ciuman terbaikku. Seakan aku benar-benar ingin mencium, sangat rakus akan ciuman. Bahkan keajaiban terjadi, lidahku berhasil mendominasi Sasuke. Mengalahkan permainan lidahnya. Aku merasa bangga.

Tepat saat ini, walau hanya sekian detik tapi tidak akan kulewatkan kesempatan ini. Sasuke melonggarakan kewaspadaannya. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan ciuman dan menjauh darinya. Berlari menuju pintu. Menyeringai jahil sebelum keluar menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan keluarga bercat warna coklat yang berbeda-beda. Hanya ada satu meja panjang dari kayu, beberapa kursi kursi paduan warna hitam-putih mengelilingi meja. Lampu hias menggantung di atas pada tengah-tengah meja, mengeluarkan cahaya putih sehingga cat coklat terlihat seperti warna emas. Pelayan telah menata mejanya, makananpun hampir telah tersedia.

Aku duduk tenang di kursi paling ujung, menunggu dengan sabar. Sembari menunggu, aku melihat-lihat pelayan yang sibuk bulak-balik dari dapur membawa makanan. Makanan sudah tersedia semua dan Sasuke menyusulku. Ia menyeringai dan mendekatiku.

" _Such a tease, what a bad wife_." Bisiknya, menggodaku. Ia hendak menciumku tapi aku menutupi mulutku. "Oh, ayolah."

Aku menggeleng dan membalikan wajah Sasuke. Hozuki-san, Uzumaki-san dan Neji sudah datang. Mereka bertiga bawahan kepercayaan Sasuke, selalu dipersilahkan makan bersama sejak dulu. Aku pernah mengajak Hinata tapi ia terlalu malu dan menolak.

Sasuke mengerti maksudku. "Persetan dengan PDA ( **Public display of affection** )." Mengikuti kata-katanya, ia ingin cuek. Tapi aku tidak. Aku membuang muka padanya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. "Arrgg.. Baiklah." Walaupun ia mengerang tidak terima. "Sebagai gantinya…" Sasuke mencium pipiku.

Ia menjauh dan duduk di kursinya. Kursi tepat di depanku, pada ujung meja juga. Sugetsu-san dan Uzumaki-san duduk di samping kiri sedangkan Neji di kanan.

"Selamat makaaaan!" Hozuki-san dan Uzumaki-san selalu memulai acara makan dengan doa ceria mereka. Mendahului pemilik rumah. Selama mereka tidak begitu di depan keluarga Sasuke, Sasuke membiarkan mereka.

Sesendok demi sendok aku memakan _Paella_ milikku. Seperti nasi goreng hanya saja lauknya adalah _seafood_ , kesukaanku. Dengan senang hati aku hendak melahap udang di garpuku. Entah kenapa, bukan udang lezat dengan bumbu menggiurkan yang kulihat. Melainkan beberapa orang berteriak kesakitan, darah disekitar tubuh mereka. Sama seperti pria tadi malam. Saat inipun aku baru menyadari.

'Apakah makanan ini juga hasil dari pekerjaan tercela seperti kemarin malam?'

'Apakah ini hasil dari membunuh? Atau… pekerjaan yang lebih parah lagi?'

Sekeras apapun aku mencoba melupakan, teriakan kesakitan pria kemarin malam maish jelas di ingatanku. Hal yang sukar dilupakan.

'Akupun… seharusnya tidak melupakan hal semacam itu. Tapi… aku hanya ingin kehidupan normal. Melakukan hal-hal biasa seperti kebanyakan orang. Suami istri biasa'

'Biasa…'

'Konoha, negeri yang kukira indah dan damai. Tapi seperti kebanyakan tempat, keburukan selalu ada dimanapun. Gang kosong yang biasanya kulewati menuju tempat kerja, tidak jarang aku menemukan seseorang dirampok disana. Tapi aku hanya melewatinya, pura-pura tidak melihat, tidak mau terlibat bahaya. Terlalu senang dengan kehidupan damaiku sehingga melupakan masalah. Tidak, sebenarnya kehidupanku tidaklah damai. Akulah yang menciptakan kehidupan itu dengan menghindari hal-hal yang melibatkanku pada masalah. Pernah, seseorang di gang itu melihatku, meminta tolong padaku dengan menangis dan memelas. Tapi aku hanya membuat diriku semakin cacat. Tanpa kecelakaan, aku telah membutakan penglihatanku dan menulikan pendengaranku. Padahal aku selalu merasa bersyukur pancera indra lainku masih berguna selain mulut. Tapi aku justru tidak menggunakan keduanya dengan benar.'

'Kali ini aku… apakah aku harus berpura-pura buta? Menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.'

"Ada apa Sakura?" lamunanku terpecah karena pertanyaan Sasuke. Aku menatapnya, Sasuke dan tiga bawahannya menatapku bingung. Meskipun Hozuki-san dan Uzumaki-san masih tetap melanjutkan acara makan mereka. "Kau tidak memakan udang itu? Itu kesukaanmu, kan?"

Aku melirik garpu yang kupandangi sejak tadi. Aku sudah tidak berselera makan lagi. Aku menggeleng dan meletakan garpu di piring.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum berbicara.

*Sasuke… aku..* aku mengetik dengan beberapa jeda. *Aku bisu..*

"Aku tahu. Apa akhirnya kau mau dioperasi untuk memperbaiki pita suaramu yang rusak?"

Aku menggeleng.

*Aku bisu… tapi aku tidak buta.*

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Ada kebingungan di nada suaranya tapi sorot matanya berubah tajam. Kurasa ia sudah bisa mengira arah pembicaraanku.

'Ini saatnya.'

*Mengenai tadi pagi… aku berbohong.*

Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke yang mengerti arah pembicaraanku. Semua sorot mata menatap kepadaku dengan serius. Bahkan tipe comedian seperti Hozuki-san dan Uzumaki-san. Takut, aku membuat muka.

"Sakura, menghadap kemari." Perintah Sasuke, ia menekankan kata-katanya.

Entah kenapa seluruh keberanianku pudar, aku menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Sulit meliriknya langsung, wajahnya sangat serius dan menakutkan. Apalagi sorot matanya yang tajam saat ini. Aku menatapnya dengan mencuri-curi melirik ke bawah.

" _My little bird_ , katakan dengan jelas apa yang mau kau katakan sekarang."

Suara Sasuke terlalu mengintimidasi. Jari-jariku sulit menekan tombol karena gemetar.

*Tadi pagi aku berbohong. Aku tidak lupa dengan kejadian malam itu.*

"Apa yang kau lihat malam itu?"

*Saat aku mempersipan barang-barang ke ransel, aku melihatmu dan dua pria lain. Melihat pintu tersembunyi, ruang bawah tanah dan… pria yang kesakitan.*

Neji tersentak mendengar pengakuanku. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, membuat kursi mundur kebelakang dan berbunyi.

" **Kau** melihat kami semua di ruang bawah tanah?!" kesopanan Neji hilang, wajahnya yang lembut kadang serius berubah. Menjadi garang dan menakutkan. Entah apa ini Neji yang sebenarnya atau bukan.

Aku menciut di kursiku.

'Seharusnya aku melanjutkan akting tidak ingat sajakah? Dari pada rasa takut kian melanda begini.'

Kata **kami** dari Neji. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa Suigetsu dan Naruto terlibat.

Suigetsu dan Naruto panik, mereka berdebat heboh tentang fakta yang kukatakan. Neji berpikir lebih serius. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia meletakan dagunya ditangan kanan. Wajanya miring. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan, dan tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya padaku, pada mangsanya. Aku meremas rokku di bawah meja.

Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sekarang.. apa yang harus kulakukan kepadamu, _my wife_?" tenang, tapi kata-katanya penuh duri-duri tajam. Penuh ancaman.

Aku melompat kaget.

Sasuke mengacuhkan reaksiku. "Tentu hal ini tidak bisa lewat begitu saja tanpa adanya hukuman, kan? Sa-ku-ra."

Tubuhku gemetar dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan meremas rok semakin kusut.

"Ada saran, Sakura?"

Aku menggigit mulutku.

Takut sudah pasti, tapi aku harus berani. Setidaknya untuk bertanya. Kali ini saja, jangan biarkan kebiasaanku menahan sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan.

*Sasuke…sebenarnya… kau siapa?* susah payah aku membentuk kalimat ini di HP-ku.

Semua terdiam, tidak hanya Sasuke. Aku melirik empat orang di depanku. Naruto menyeringai lebar tapi tatapan matanya kelam, Suigetsu tersenyum dengan ekpresi bangga, Neji melotot padaku tajam dan bibirnya melengkung sedikit. Terakhir, Sasuke terlihat tenang. Tapi matanya tidak lagi onix, yaitu merah darah.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, direktur dari Uchiha _Corp_." jelas Sasuke.

Bukan ini yang ingin kuketahui. Semua orang sudah tahu info ini.

"Aku…" masih ada ternyata.

Tubuhku tegang dengan antipasi. Tak kusangkan. Kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya membuatku seperti pasien di Rumah sakit dengan diagnosa serangan jantung.

"Aku adalah pemimpin Mafia di negeri ini."

Jantungku berdetak nyeri di dadaku, membuatku sesak nafas. Kepalaku tidak beres, penglihatan mempunyai bayangan dan bergetar. Membuat semuanya tidak jelas. Mataku sakit dibuatnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ruangan ini perlu AC atau sebagainya, tubuhku berkeringat. Remasanku di rok terbuka tanpa tenaga dan pundakku jatuh lemas.

Warna-warna semakin menghitam.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...


	3. Chapter 3

**JUDUL : MY WIFE WILL KILL ME**

 **Desclaimer : NARUTO by YOU-KNOW-WHO-THE-MANGAKA- IS**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

* * *

Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke n Sakura. Sasuke jatuh cinta

ps: bahasa inggris di judul ini betul g ya? plis ksih tau.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE : WHEN SHE TURNED INTO RABBIT, A WOLF WILL BE AROUSED  
**

* * *

Toko Buku, entah siluman apa yang membisikan telinga Sasuke Uchiha sehingga ia tergiur untuk memasuki tempat membosankan itu menurutnya. Dilihat dari kaca tembus pandang di luar Toko tergambarkan bagaimana suasana tenang nan langka bagaimana kota ini adalah ibukota metropolitan yang tidak jauh dari keramaian, yaitu New York. Sekarang saja ia bisa mendengar bunyi beberapa klakson mobil dengan jelas walaupun tempat yang dipijakinya sekarang jauh dari jalan raya. Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuatnya tergiur. Letih dari semua kebisingan, pekerjaan dan para pesaing dalam bisnisnya. Malam yang sunyipun tidak membantu, bagaimana kesunyian bisa pecah dalam sekejap hanya karena para pesaing bisnis mengincar nyawanya kapan saja. Biasanya ia akan memilih Bar untuk memulihkan stressnya, tapi tidak malam ini. Mungkin pria itu bosan karena terlalu _mainstream_.

Toko Buku dihadapannya terlihat sepi pengunjung, hanya ada seorang wanita dua puluhan, tidak jauh dari umur Sasuke, berambut merah muda potongan pendek sebahu, memakai baju lengan pendek coklat dan rok panjang hitam ditutupi celemek kerja biru kusam didepannya. Wanita itu sejak tadi mondar-mandir dari satu rak ke rak buku lain dengan kemoceng ditangan. Sudah pasti wanita itu penjaganya. Sepi tanpa banyak saksi mata adalah tempat yang tepat untuk membunuh. Toko Buku itu sangat tidak aman untuk kukunjungi dan dikunjungi olehku, sudah pasti aku adalah sumber bahaya yang akan memporak-porandakan ketenangan disana, dimanapun. Tapi siapa yang peduli jika Toko itu dan penjaga disana akan dalam bahaya, akupun tidak takut nyawaku terancam. Aku peduli untuk melonggarkan punggungku dari ketegangan. Untuk bahaya,aku akan pikirkan nanti. Lagipula aku sudah siap untuk itu bagaimana aku menggenggam salah satu kantung celana panjangku yang berisi pistol. Keluar dari mobil, ia akhirnya aku memutuskan memasuki Toko Buku.

Pintu kayu coklat kubuka, suara 'kreett' kecil dari pintu memecah keheningan, cukup untuk membuat penjaga Toko menyadari ada pelanggan yang masuk ke Toko. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, sang wanita penjaga Toko mendekati pelanggannya dengan berlari kecil. Setelah jarak mereka dekat, ia berganti tangan memegangi kemoceng, yaitu tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh sesuatu disaku roknya. Sebuah HP model lama didapatkannya, ia mengotak atik sesuatu dalam beberapa menit. Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita penjaga Toko itu. Ia berpikiran negatif bahwa wanita itu ingin sibuk sendiri dengan HP-nya dan mengacuhkan pelanggan. _What a bad service!_

Tapi dugaan Sasuke salah kala sebuah suara keluar terdengar dari HP itu. Bunyinya :

"Selamat datang di Toko Buku Wendy, silahkan melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu."

Suara di HP itu terdengar sopan dan ramah, suara perempuan. Penjaga Toko bergeser ke kiri, memberikan Sasuke jalan untuk masuk kedalam. Tubuhnya membungkuk dengan hormat.

Sasuke melirik wanita penjaga Toko dengan menyelidik. Mata berwarna batu topaz miliknya melirik HP ditangan wanita itu kemudian pada bibir. Bibir itu tersenyum lemah, melirik lebih keatas maka ia menemukan mata sewarna batu emerald memancarkan kesedihan. Sasuke akhirnya mengerti, wanita itu memiliki kelainan fisik. Ekpresi sedih terganti dengan senyuman pura-pura kuat. mengotak-atik lagi HP-nya, Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa rekaman suara dengan judul masing-masing disana. Menemukan rekaman yang dicari, sang wanita memencetnya.

"Saya bisa mengantarkan anda pada rak dengan genre buku yang ingin anda cari, atau anda ingin saya rekomendarikan buku-buku bagus untuk anda?"

Bersikap biasa, Sasuke menolak.

"Tidak, aku bisa mencari sendiri."

"Anda yakin?" suara rekaman terdengar lagi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Wanita itu tidak mengerti arti dari kata singkat Sasuke. Ia mengurutkan kening bingung.

Sasuke berdecak, malas berkata panjang lebar tapi ia harus menjelaskan. "Maksudku 'ya', aku bisa mencari sendiri buku yang kuinginkan."

Suara-suara rekaman terdengar dengan jeda beberapa menit.

"Baiklah."

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda."

"Jika anda ingin bantuan saya, silahkan memanggil saya kapan saja. Saya permisi." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kemudian kemudian pergi ke kasir.

Sasuke melihat wanita itu sekilas sebelum pergi, mendapati informasi bahwa nama wanita itu adalah 'Sakura. H' dari yang tertulis di pin nama di dada kiri sang wanita. Ia hanya iseng melirik pin itu, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kehadiaran penjaga Toko bernama Sakura lagi dan menuju rak-rak buku. Ia tertarik pada majalah laki-laki, covernya berdaftar isi tentang sport, bela diri, persenjataan dan tips-tips untuk kebugaran tubuh. Ia membaca majalah itu pada halaman sport, beberapa kendaraan roda dua tergambar bermacam-macam _type_ , isi bacaannya tentang olah raga balapan.

 _Balapan?_

" Hmm. Lumayan untuk _refresing_. Mungkin aku akan melakukannya nanti."

Membaca beberapa kalimat dan megamati mobil-mobil, Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan mobil-mobil dimajalah ini.

"Aku punya yang lebih bagus." Ia menyeringai sombong.

Membuka halaman lain, ia melirik tentang perkembangan dunia terutama bisnis-bisnis. Ia kelihatan tidak terlalu tertarik saat ini, ia cepat membalikan ke halaman lain.

Sasuke membuka beberapa halaman lagi, membaca sedikit dengan tenang kemudian berganti halaman. Fokusnya kini lebih tertarik pada persenjataan terutama pistol-pistol. Ia meneliti pistol-pistol dimajalah kemudian berganti majalah lain hanya untuk membaca halaman tentang pistol lagi. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke terlalu terfokus untuk peduli berapa lama waktu berjalan. Walau begitu kewaspadaannya tidak mengendur, ia mengetahui Sakura mendekatinya. Langkah kaki berhenti dan suara rendah seperti barang diletakan menggantikannya. Dari suara baru lagi, Sasuke tahu Sakura sedang mengotak atik Hp-nya, berkomunkasi dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tuan, anda kelihatan menikmati bacaan anda. Jika anda lelah berdiri silahkan duduk dikursi yang saya sediakan ini."

Sasuke hanya diam mengangguk. Tidak rela melepaskan pandangan dari apa yang ia baca sekejapun.

Suara tombol HP dipencet-pencet terdengar lagi, percakapan belum selesai.

"Saya mau memperingatkan anda bahwa toko ini tutup jam 9 malam. Terima kasih."

Sasuke melirik sebentar jam tangan miliknya, jarum jam menunjukan bahwa ia hanya mempunyai setengah jam lagi waktu disini. Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Ia merasa kakinya sedikit sakit karena berdiri lama, iapun menerima tawaran untuk duduk. Sasuke kembali membaca majalah, ia berpikir tentang informasi-informasi beberapa type pistol disini. Ia kecewa, informasinya tidak terlalu akurat dan semua informasi yang bagus sudah ia ketahui diluar kepala.

 _Ck, tidak bermutu._ Maki Sasuke dengan kesal.

Ia menyimpan majalah kembali ke rak. Suara desahan nafas lega terdengar kala ia melakukan itu. Menengok ke kiri, ia kembali kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _Apa dia akan terus berdiri disebelah pelanggannya? Tidakkah ia tahu pelanggannya butuh privasi! Annoying!_

Tapi ia tidak mau memperdulikan, waktunya yang hanya setengah jam sayang disia-siakan. Ia mengambil majalah lain dan langsung mencari informasi tentang pistol lagi. Suara gentakan gigi bertemu gigi memecahkan ketenangan Sasuke, suara sekecil itupun bisa ia dengar. Bukan karena Toko itu hanya berisi mereka berdua yang sama-sama diam dan tidak suara lain selain bunyi jarum jam dinding, tapi karena telinga Sasuke terlatih. Ia mulai meragukan sikap Sakura hanya sebagai penjaga Toko Buku saja. Sasuke mencurigai wanita itu. Matanya melirik diam-diam kepada Sakura, wanita itu kini bertubuh tegang, matanya membulat ngeri, kedua tangan dikaitkan didepan dada, gemetar. Mata emeraldnya terfokus padanya, Sasuke semakin curiga. Tapi ternyata kecurigaannya salah, tatapan ngeri Sakura tertuju pada majalah ditangan sasuke. Tepatnya pada gambar-gambar dibagian yang ia buka.

" Hoplophobia." Trauma pada pistol.

Sasukemelihat keadaan Sakura yang tidak terlihat baik. Kini keringat bercucuran dan wajahnya memucat. Bibir Sakura bergerak-gerak, bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit tertarik kedalam dan tertutup sangat rapat. Mulut bagian atas bergerak sedikit kebawah, gigi dibagian iu terlihat dalam mulut yang sekilas terbuka. Gigi itu menamcap kebawah. Tepatnya dibagian dalam bawah bibir. kaki kanan Sakura terangkat sedikit, wanita itu hendak berjalan pergi tapi ketakutan menyetopnya di tempat.

 _Separah inikah traumanya? Padahal hanya pistol dalam majalah_

Sasuke sedikit berpikiran jahil, ia berpikir memperlihatkan pistol sungguhan miliknya pada wanita itu. Reaksinya pasti heboh. Ia hampir terkekeh geli membayangkannya.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura. Sasuke mulai mengasihani wanita itu, manakala Sakura kelainan fisik. Sasuke menebak bahwa Sakura terlalu ketakutan sehingga memohon padanya untuk mengganti halaman di majalah saja tidak bisa. Hipotesa itu tercermin dari seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Wanita membeku di tempat dengan sempurna. Menghela nafas, perasaan iba mengalahkan sifatketidak peduliannya. Entah kenapa. Sasuke bahkan merasa ia seperti OOC, seharusnya ini bukan karakternya. Tapi Sasuke tetap mengganti halamannya.

Pertama Sakura masih tetap bereaksi , tidak ada yang berubah. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh wanita itu melemas jatuh dengan sedikit mengagetkan Sasuke. Sakura duduk di lantai dengan bokongnya menempel pada betis, kedua tangan terletak tak berdaya pangkuannya. Kedua pundaknya lebih santai di banding tadi. Hanya tangisannya yang tidak berhenti. Tangisan tanpa suara yang terkesan lebih memilukan.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke penasaran tentang penyebab phobia wanita di sebelahnya ini. Ia tahu Amerika negeri yang bebas bersenjata, terutama pistol-pistol. Tidak jarang phobia seperti ini terjadi. Ya, ia seharusnya tidak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya jika ini berkaitan dengan wanita di sampingnya. Konyol, hanya beberapa menit mereka bertemu tapi Sasuke seakan tertarik oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata pada Sakura.

Apapun alasan, Sasuke tidak mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mungkin ini hanya iba. Pasti.

Tapi, iba kah?

Lucu, Sasuke Uchiha sang ketua dari mafia Uchiha di New York, mafia yang turun secara generasi ke generasi dan mengusai dunia hitam iternasional ini. Pria yang dididik dengan pisau asah ayah berhati besi ini merasa iba pada wanita bisu dan pengidap kelainan Hoplophobia. Ini adalah lelucon yang menakjubkan.

Jadi.. kenapa?

Sasuke melirik Sakura, wanita itu masih menangis. Hebat, Sasuke akui wanita bisu disampingnya pasti jelmaan malaikat yang dikirim dari langit untuk dirinya. Sebab wanita itu telah memberinya mukzizat karena tangisannya telah mengetuk hati nurani dirinya.

Dimana Sasuke Uchiha? Pria dingin dan serius berhati es. Seluruh hidupnya hanya digunakan untuk bekerja pada bisnis keluarganya dan menjadikan perusaannya tetap maju dengan segala cara. Bukan tidak peduli lagi, tapi sebuah kewajiban jika perusahaan maju walaupun harus menumpahkan darah atau menciptakan perang. Hanya itulah alasannya lahir.

Bertujuan dengan kekejamannya itu, mana peduli ia dengan orang lain. Bah, bahkan orangtuanya hanyalah alat reproduksi untuk dirinya lahir. Terimakasih telah membuatku terlahir di dunia ini, Okaa-san, Otou-san, That's all! Ini adalah kehidupannya dan Sasuke Uchihaterlarang untuk siapapun menuntut-nuntut hidupnya. Saat ia tidak memperdulikan kedua orangtuanya, kenapa juga ia harus memperdulikan orang lain? Bahkan ia tidak pernah meneteskan air mata saat ia mengutus anak buahnya membantai sebuah keluarga. Semuanya harus mati, harus! Tidak peduli bayi sekalipun. Itulah Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Ya, itulah aku._

Karena itu saat ini Sasuke sedang berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan iba mencoba memperbudak hatinya.

Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat dirimu menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan air matamu?

Di lain sisi ia mencoba menepisnya.

 _Aku harus membunuh wanita ini! Aku yakin sekali wanita ini hanya akan membawa malapetaka. Wanita ini bisa menjadi alasanku untuk mati!_

Di pertikaian ini, siapa pemenangnya?

Saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, sepertinya semua pertanyaan telah terjawab.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan gaya pengantin, Sakura sangat kaget. Ia menatap wajah pelanggannya was-was dan bingung. Tanpa penjelasan, Sasuke berjalan menuju kasir. Ia mendudukan Sakura di kursi. Matanya menatap botol air minum di meja kasir, seperti kepunyaan wanita merah muda ini. ia memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Minumlah. Kau akan lebih baik." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura terpana dengan sikap pelanggan ini, ia sempat berpikiran buruk tadi. Ia merasa bersalah. Sakura yakin ini adalah cara si pelanggan untuk menghibur dirinya yang ketakutan akan hoplophobia tadi. Sakura mengangguk dan minum.

Sakura minum dengan rakus. Ahh.. ia benar-benar membutuhkan air segar, sekarang ia menjadi lebih baik.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengetik sesuatu.

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan saya, tuan."

Sakura sangat senang walaupun perhatian Sasuke tidak seberapa. Kesederhanaan itu saja sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bungan mengingat jarang sekali seseorang peduli dengan wanita tidak normal sepertinya. Sakura bersyukur di dunia yang hitam putih ini masih ada warna abu-abu.

Sesuke juga menyadari makna dari senyuman Sakura. Ia sungguh tahu bahwa senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman servis dalam dunia bisnis. Senyuman yang ia kenal betul. Bukan juga senyuman menggoda dan penuh pura-pura yang berusaha menusuknya dari belakang. Membunuhnya ataupun keegoisan yang mengincar harta miliknya semata.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyuman murni itu di tunjukan hanya padanya.

 _What a refreshing._

"Sama-sama." Balas Sasuke. Sepertinya senyuman Sakura menular, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga tersenyum.

Melihat senyuma Sasuke, Sakura sangat terpesona. Hatinya berdetak kencang dengan bunga-bunga serasa mengelilinginya. Ia merasakan perasaan yang hangat.

 _Ia sangat tampan._ Sakura jujur. Sasuke memang tampan sejak masuk ke toko ini. tapi entah kenapa sekarang pria itu menjadi lebih tampan seratus kali lipat.

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat Sakura merona. Ia sangat tertarik. Wanita itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali sehingga ia tidak tahan untuk menjamahnya. Sikapnya yang malu-malu, tubuh mungil, dan rambut feminin. Segala dari wanita di depannya membuat Sasuke terangsang saat ini. terutama kedua bola mata emerald yang berkilauan, huding kecil dan bibir mungil merah jambu itu. Sakura terlihat seperti kelinci imut yang siap untuk di serang seekor serigala.

Serigala itu adalah dirinya.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya menegang.

Tidak tahan, Sasuke menerjang Sakura. Ia menggengam kedua pundak Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher telanjang si wanita. Baunya memabukkan, Sasuke mengendus aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ia mencium samar bau sabun dansampo beraroma stroberi tapi kedua itu tidak bisa menyamarkan aroma alami dari tubuh Sakura. Aroma menenangkan serta mengemaskan, bagaikan aroma bayi secara alasmi selalu menghipnotis siapapun untuk terus mengendusnya tanpa henti. Aroma ini bagaikan candu, ketergantungan dan penderitaan yang lebih kejam dari kematian menanti, tanpanya. Sasuke adalah pengidap pertama yang kecanduan. Dengan beringas Sasuke menciumi sekitar lehernya, menjilat dan mengemut kulitnya.

"Aaahhh~" Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah ketika Sasuke menjilat cuping telingannya.

Desahan Sakura justru menambah gairah pada nafsu Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan aksinya karena Sakura mendorong Sasuke lepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke terdorong mundur, matanya mendelik tajam akan ketidaksukaan karena Sakura melarang apa yang ia lakukan. Tatapan mata itu mengintimidasi Sakura, ia ketakutan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam modepertahanan.

 _Apa yang da lakukan padaku barusan? Kenapa?_

 _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan menghentikannya? Aku takut. Jangan memandangku begitu._

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri? Sakura memikirkan beberapa langkah tapi semua tidak berjalan mulus. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika sadar dirinya tidak berdaya saat ini.

 _Pasrah sajakah?_

Sakura menutup mata pasrah. Matanya semakin ditutup erat kala Sakura menutup mata pasrah. Matanya semakin ditutup erat kala tangan kanannya terasa hangat oleh sentuhan kulit lain. Terasa jari-jari Sasuke meraba-raba tangan Sakura, ia membawa tangan Sakura terulur ke depan. Dirinya sedikit merasa geli ketika jempol jari Sasuke mengelus-elus pangkalnya.

"Nn!" Sakura kembali mau mendesah lagi ketika benda basah menjilati jari-jarinya. Kemudian rasanya hangat. Sakura mengintip dan nafasnya tercekat melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Pria itu memasukan jari-jari Sakura secara bergantian ke mulutnya, menjilat dan mengelut seakan jarinya permen termanis di dunia. Itu karena Sasuke menjilatnya penuh nafsu.

Mau tidak mau Sakura menyadari bahwa ia terangsang. Hal yang salah. Ia seharusnya jijik. Tapi ekpresi Sasuke yang vulgar tidak bisa membuat Sakura menepis emosinya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa pria ini begitu seksi?_

"Hentikan. Kumohon hentikan." Pinta Sakura dengan menangis lagi. Ia berbicara pelan dan tidak diketahui maksudnya oleh orang biasa, karena bisunya. Air mata turun deras membuyarkan pandangan Sakura, alasan itu membuatnya tidak sempat menggunakan HP-nya.

Tapi hanya dari ekpresi wajah saja Sasuke bisa menebak , apapun itu, ia dilarang melanjutkan kegitannya lebih jauh. Ia terdiam, Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa tahan jika Sakura menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu jika kau juga menikmatinya?"

Sakura hendak menggeleng tapi Sasuke menyela.

"Jangan munafik dan katakan kau juga menikmatinya. Aku tahu aku benar." Perintah Sasuke. Nadanya tegas.

Perintah Sasuke membuat Sakura gemetar. Jujur, ia akui perkataan Sasuke memang benar.

Tapi Sakura tetap menggeleng. Ia menggeleng dan terus menggeleng. Ia juga terus menangis.

"Ck!" Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis. Ia secara luar biasa mengesampingkan penderitaan di selangkangannya dan harga dirinya ditolak oleh wanita. Seumur-umur, Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah ditolak! Harga dirinya benar-benar tercoreng saat ini. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan lebih mengutamakan keinginan seorang wanita. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia buat pengecualian di dunia ini. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

Sasuke berhenti, ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Sakura kaget kala pria itu mengelap bekas air liur dirinya di tangannya, ia mengelapnya seakan mengelap sepatu kaca milik Cinderella. Perbuatan Sasuke ini membuat Sakura terpana dan sempat kembali berpikiran positif tentangnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, mata mereka bersirobok. Sakura terhipnotis oleh onix hitam itu. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana warna yang membosankan dan gelap itu bisa terkesan disayangkan jika tidak dipandang terus-menerus. Sungguh ia terpesona dengan kedua mata itu. Mata yang gagah tanpa kenal takut itu sangat cemerlang, pandangannya telihat seperti kalangan intelektual tapi sebenarnya menyimpan hewan buas yang siap dilepas kapan saja. Menakjubkan, memesona serta berbahaya. Bukan hanya dari cara memandangnya, tapi itulah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura lebih terpusat pada pemikiran terakhir. Ia kembali takut.

Ia terkesiap kala Sasuke mencium lembut telapak tangannya setelah selesai dan mengantongi lagi sapu tangan miliknya. Ia mencium tangan Sakura secara gentlemen bagaikan seorang pangeran pada tuan putrinya. Menutup mata lagi saat wajah Sasuke mendekati wajahnya, sementara Sasuke hanya mencium lembut dahinya. Begitu membuka mata wajah Sasuke hanya satu inci pada wajahnya. Hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke mengusap-usap bibir Sakura.

 _Apa dia akan menciumku?_ Sakura mewanti-wanti.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Belum saatnya." Ujar Sasuke.

Ia akhirnya berjalan mundur, memberi Sakura sedikit ruang dari dirinya. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan bersabar sekarang, Sakura. Tapi lain kali sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu dariku."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura bergidik, tubuhnya tegang. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi ia tahu bukan sesuatu yang positif.

Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

Ia akhirnya keluar. Suara mobil di jalankan, mobil Lamborghini Sasuke meninggalkan tempat kerja Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar pergi. Tubuh Sakura merosot di kursi.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR : THE PACHETIC OF ME**

 **by Azure Shine**

* * *

 **Summary : Tidak mau dilanda perasaan takut terus menerus, Sakura berbohong untuk lari dari masalah.**

* * *

fransiskasara33 : makasih udh kasih tau Azure kesalahan di chp 3. Itu bukan mubazir kata tapi typo. sekarang mo di edit ma Azure.

CEKBIOAURORAN **: makasih bgt dah review d smua chapters. Tentang silent reader, sebener y Azure juga sakit ati. ini fic susah buat y n review y... huuuuhhhh nangis. tapi Azure bersyukur aja, alhamdulillah masih ada para penggemar ni fic. MAKASIH SEMUA READERS!  
**

it is ink: DAH UPDATE. MAAF KLO DIKIT.

uchiha kara : minta nma fb? aduh, fb sya ngebosenin. jarang d pake soa da crita2. soal y ada keluarga d sana. jdi malu bgt publish vrita ginian. apalagi ada lemon2 y. hahhahaha. Tapi klo memang masih mau, namanya Renata Muafaqqah.

uchiharuno: makasih pujiannya. hehehe. baca y aja bikin terbang k awang2. alhamdulillah bahasa di cerita ini bagus, coz azure selalu lemah dgn memilih kata2. sakura lari itu pasti tapi membunuh sasu? msh ragu bagian itu.

sitieneng4: Azure juga suka saku yg polos.

* * *

Sial. Hidup itu ternyata memang tidak mudah.

Seharusnya aku tidak menghiraukan peringatan tanda bahaya yang selalu bordering beberapa kali saat aku berhubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Seharusnya aku lebih memperjuangkan pemberontakan sehingga aku bisa menggagalkan pemaksaan yang dilakukan pria itu untuk menikahiku. Seharusnya. Dan seharusnya lainnya.

Oh, betapa aku tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi seorang tokoh utama dalam sebuah kehidupan. Apakah perjuanganku dalam menghindari hal-hal mencolok, bersembunyi di balik bayangan dan bersikap membosankan sehingga orang-orang menjauh itu tidak cukup? Sebesar apapun aku menyukai tokoh puteri raja, aku tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi seperti itu. Plot klise dimana sang puteri diculik oleh seekor naga raksasa nan ganas dan dikurung dalam menara tinggi, menunggu sang pangeran menyelamatkan.

Ya, beginilah kondisiku saat ini.

" **Aku adalah pemimpin dari Mafia yang paling disegani di negeri ini."**

Pengakuan suamiku tiga hari lalu yang menyebabkan statusku sebagai seorang istri dari CEO sukses dan kayaraya menjadi tahanan dari bos Mafia. Sudah tiga hari aku terus di dalam rumah, bahkan ke tamanpun dilarang.

Aku ingat bagaimana reaksiku pada malam itu. Tidak percaya dan percaya saling bertentangan, percaya karena aku tahu suamiku memang orang yang mencurigakan, bisnis maupun kepribadiannya. Tidak percaya, aku ingin lari dari kenyataan. Lari dari masalah. Selalu begitu. Aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk apapun. Motoku hanya ingin hidup dan kehidupan yang simpel, hanya itu.

Tapi kenapa semuanya sangat bertentangan? Apakah Pencipta membenciku sehingga aku tidak beruntung seperti ini? Karmakah? Jika berpikir positif sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa Maha Penciptapasti memberikan aku cobaan agar belajar untuk tidak lari dari masalah. Dari kehidupan. Tapi, oh Pencipta Yang Maha Kuasa, aku rasa cobaan itu terlalu berat. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup memikulnya!

" **Aku adalah pemimpin dari Mafia yang paling disegani di negeri ini."**

" **Aku adalah pemimpin dari Mafia yang paling disegani di negeri ini."**

" **Aku adalah…. "**

"… **pemimpin dari Mafia yang paling disegani di negeri ini."**

Kata-kata suamiku terus-menerus-menerus tergiang di kepalaku. Aku heran, apakah itu sebuah pengakuan atau mantra kutukan karenabulu kudukku selalu gemetar mengingatnya.

 _Kenapa? Oh, kenapa Pencipta!_

Suamiku yang seharusnya seorang pangeran ternyata adalah seekor naga!

Stress. Aku sangat frustasi.

Aku benci dan lelah dengan ini semua.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Walaupun aku berpikir, tidak ada solusi. Walaupun tubuhku tidak melawan, aku ketakutan dengan ketidakpastian. Walaupun aku mencoba lupa, aku terus teringat. Tapi itulah masalahnya, aku INGIN SEKALI lupa. Berharap aku sedang tertidur dan semuanya ini hanya mimpi. Bangunkan aku dan aku kembali keToko Buku Wendy dimana aku bekerja dulu. Tanpa berstatus sebagai seorang istri, tanpa pernah bertemu Sasuke Uchiha. Ini pasti sebuah lelucon. Suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemimpin dari Mafia? Lelucon yang lucu sekali.

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Ya, ini pasti lelucon. Semuanya tidaklah nyata.

Tapi, aku ragu. Aku tahu suamiku tiga bulan ini, ia bukan tipe pelawak. Ia terlalu serius aka membosankan. Kelebihannya hanya dia mesum berpengalaman, bermulut bisa, posesif dan tipe yang tidak mau dibahtah akan segala kemauannya.

Tapi mungkin hari ini istimewa. Bagaimanapun, seseorang pasti punya selera humor walaupun sedikit. Mungkin hanya hari ini saja. Mungkin…

Ngomong-ngomong, hari apa sekarang?

Aku melirik HP milikku. Wajahku berubah ceria seperti mendapatkan sepercik harapan dari langit. Kebetulan sekali, sekarang tanggal 4 April. Haruskah aku tertawa? Aku harus menghargai jerih payah dari usaha suamiku untuk merayakan tiga hari lalu, kan? Lebih baik terlambat dibandingkan tidak sama sekali. Langka sekali Sasuke merayakan sebuah perayaan, apalagi perayaan di awal bulan April. Kukira dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Tapi aku salah.

Aku tertawa. Tawa kaku dan sedikit rasa humor.

"Ada yang lucu, istriku?"

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku tidak lagi sendirian di kamar yang berbagi berdua ini. teman sekamarku, suamiku berdiri di dekat pintu masuk yang kini terbuka, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suaranya. Terlalu fokus dengan pikiran. Sasuke meletakan tas kantornya di atas lemari laci kecil di dekat ranjang King size.

"Hn?" ia mengisyaatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sembari membuka melonggarkan dasi pada seragam kerjanya. Sasuke selalu membenci dasi, ia selalu tersiksa karena diharuskan memakainya untuk berbagai formalitas di pekerjaannya.

Biasanya akulah yang melucuti pakaiannya sebagai kewajiban seorang istri, membantu suami secara sukarelawan. Tapi tiga hari ini aku selalu ketakutan pada Sasuke dan tiga anak buah kepercayaannya di malam itu. Apalagi Sasuke. Masih tidur bersama saja sudah seperti mukjizat, itupuan karena Sasuke memaksa dan aku tidak mau sia-sia menolak.

Tapi sekarang seharusnya berbeda.

Sasuke mengamati diriku yang bangun dari ranjang dan mendekatinya. Matanya sedikit membelalak kala aku membantunya melucuti pakaian.

Aku tidak takut hanya pada satu lelucon darinya.

"Hn. Ada apa, Sakura? Kau tidak takut lagi padaku?" sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, mulutnya berbisik di telinga kananku. Aku bergidik, tubuhku kaku oleh ketakutan. Tapi aku berusaha menepisnya. Hembusan nafas saat Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuangnya menggelitik di telingaku. Sasuke mengendus aroma tubuhku. "Aaah… aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana kau dengan sukarela mendekatiku, seperti ngengat yang terbang menuju nyala api."

Pepatah dari Sasuke membuatku kembali bergidik. Tubuhku kaku.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menggendongku menuju ranjang. Dibaringkan diriku dan ia naik ke atas tubuhku dalam kondisinya yang telanjang dada. Bibir Sasuke langsung menyelang leherku dengan ciuman-ciumannya. Tidak bisa munafik, aku selalu terangsang oleh teknik dari bibirnya itu. Aku mendesah.

"Ngh. Ahh."

Sasuke menjilati dan mengemut kulit leherku. Ugh, daerah itu sensitif.

" **Sasu.. ke.. hentikan. Sasuke**.." HP tidak bisa teraih di sampingku, aku mencoba menolak suamiku menggunakan kata-kata tidak bersuara. Aku tahu Sasuke pandai membaca gerak bibir. Tapi, ahh.. desahanku benar-benar mengganggu tapi aku tidak berdaya tidak melakukannya. "Ahhh. Mmm. Hahh."

" **Sasu.."**

Tubuh dan bibirku berlawanan lagi, mencoba menghentika aksi suamiku tapi tidak bisa menyangkal kenikmatan darinya. Tubuhku tidak berdaya. Jika tidak ada kewarasan yang membantu bibirku, aku pasti sudah pasrah.

" **Sasu.. ke.."** aku mencoba lagi.

Suamiku masih sibuk dengan bibirnya, kini kedua tangannya ikut berpesta juga. Tangan kiri menekan kerah gaun tidurku dan tangan kanannya merobeknya hingga terbelah dua. Kasar.

"Hah!" aku terkesiap.

Sasuke memerangkap kedua tanganku hanya dengan satu tangan sebelum aku bertindak, ia sudah memprediksi reaksiku.

"Jangan melawan, Sakura." Sasuke berdesis kelam di telingaku, nadanya selalu memerintah. Mutlak.

Aku menutup mata rapat akan kepasrahan yang kulakukan sekarang. Diam membiarkan tangan kanan suamiku meraba punggungku untuk membuka bra.

Ctek!

Terbuka.

Tapi sayang sekali bra itu masih terpasang dikarenakan pengaitnya belum terlepas di kedua pundakku. Tapi Sasuke tidak diam, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Begitu diotak-atik sedikit ternyata pulpen itu juga merangkap sebagai belati. Tanpa ragu Sasuke membelah kaitan bra Sakura sehingga lepas. Sasuke membuang bra Sakura ke lantai dan menikmati pemandangan kedua buah gunung putih mulus.

Aku panik. Sasuke tidak suka melakukan apapun setengah-tengah sedangkan aku ingin sebuah kepastian dari bibirnya. Aku harus serius bertanya sehingga ia teralih oleh pekerjaannya kini. Aku memcoba melepaskan kedua tanganku kari kurungan tangan kirinya. Susah sekali, tenaga wanita memang tidak selevel dengan pria.

Berpikir. Berpikir! Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya!

Ugh!

"Mmmm.. Sakura.." Sasuke mendesah nikmat kala lututku meraba-raba alat reproduksinya. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah suamiku akan aksi mesumku ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jangan salah sangka, bukannya aku ingin menambah kenikmatan dalam adegan ranjang kami berdua, tapi hal ini satu-satunya cara. Bagian atas tubuhku tidak berdaya sekarang, hanya bagian bawah yang leluasa bergerak. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mengalihkan Sasuke.

"Aahh.. hahhh.. lakukan terus, Sakura." Ugh, suamiku justru keenakkan. Tapi kepalanya tetap menetap di tengah buah dadaku walaupun, syukurlah tangan kanannya berhenti bermain-main disana. Sasuke memfokuskan segalanya pada kenikmatan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi, ugh! Aku benci menjadi dominan di adegan ranjang kami. Melayani suamiku. Aku masih malu dan beranggapan bahwa apa yang kulakukan ini seperti wanita jalang. Aku tahu itu tidak benar, apalagi orang yang kupuaskan adalah suamiku sendiri. Tapi seorang istri di ranjang seharusnya hanya melemaskan tubuh dan membiarkan suami mendominasi permainan. Begitu kan?

Sasuke terus mendesah nikmat.

Aku mulai berpikir ulang taktikku kali ini. Ini sebenarnyapedang bermata dua.

"Hentikan Sakura." Sasuke memerangkan lututku dengan kedua kakinya. Aku tidak bisa menggerakannya sekarang. Mata kami bersirobok, aku berhasil emgalihkan perhatiannya. Sekarang aku membuka mulutku untuk- "Tungu sebentar." Lanjut Sasuke, menyela.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh dalam posisi duduk, ia membuka sabuk celananya. Aku sudah berfirasat buruk. Apalagi dikarenakan suamiku tidak hanya membuka sabuk celana melainkan seluruh pakaian di bawahnya sehigga ia telanjang bulat. Sekarang hanya aku yang masih ,setidaknya, memakai pakaian. Yaitu celana dalam di kewanitaanku.

Breeek!

Sasuke merobek celana dalamku.

Ups, ralat. Dua manusia di dalam kamar ini sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Sigh, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka melakukan hal yang setengah-setengah? Jika iya, ini akan menjadi siang hari yang panjang, yang hanya dihabiskan untuk bercinta.

Sasuke menatap kewanitaanku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"MMM!" Sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal berputar-putar disana. "UHHH!" Ke dalam. Sangat dalam. Bermain-main dengan enerjik. "Haahhhhh ahhhh! AAAAHHHH!"

Aku keluar!

Sigh, selalu saja.

Sasuke Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan Sakura Uchiha selalu tidak berdaya untuk menolaknya.

Selamat tinggal siang dan sore hari. Halo! Malam hari.

Setelah sesi bercinta selesai, barusan saja. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiriku. Tangan kanannya memeluk tubuhku dan menyeretnya dekat pada dekapannya. Kepalaku terbenam di dada bidangnya yang kekar, tangan kanan di depan wajah dan sebelahnya merangkul pinggang sang suami. Sebenarnya aku ragu membalas pelukan Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kebiasaan. Aku sangat suka memeluk sesuatu di ranjang seperti boneka, bantal atau guling. Bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk bantal kesayangan. Aku tidak bisa menepis perasaan tidak nyaman jika tidak memeluk sesuatu. Apalagi tiga bulan ini aku terbiasa memeluk Sasuke sebagai pengganti bantal kesayanganku.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam. Tangannya mengangkat kaki kiriku untuk memeluk kakinya.

"Nnn!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu di kewanitaanku.

Oh, betapa mesumnya suamiku ini. Tidak pernah puaskah dia?

Oh, god! Kejantanannya masih di dalam vaginaku. Apa yang ia lakukan adalah untuk memperdalam kejantanannya di lubangku!

Dengan wajah merona aku berusaha menurunkan lagi kakiku. Tapi gerakan kecil saja berdampak memberi getaran ke vagina basahku dikarenakan cairanku dan sperma Sasuke. Tidak bisa mengalahkan hormon, kulit-kulit di dalam kewanitaanku sepertinya menjepit. Dan Sasuke merasakannya.

"Sakura, jika kau bergerak lagi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk melanjutkan sesi bercinta kita ke ronde yang kelima."

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi! Aku langsung diam.

"Hmm." Sasuke mencium pucuk kepalaku dan mencium aroma sampo lemon milikku. Aku suka buah-buahan asam saat sedang dibawah cuaca, mengkonsumsi ataupun mencium aromanya. Itu membuat segar.

Hmm.. bercinta, membuang-buang waktu di ranjang dengan berpelukan, terkesan apa yang suami-istri lakukan. Tidak ada urusan dengan status, kehidupan dan segala macam masalah lain. Tidak ada beban dan hanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Padahal aku benci membuang waktu tanpa aktifitas tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran, ini tidak buruk juga. Aku hanya Sakura Uchiha, istri dari Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak peduli dia kaya, seorang CEO muda sukses dan bagaimana diriku tidak pantas baginya. Sakura Uchiha hanya wanita biasa saja, tidak ada kelebihan, kekurangan banyak, fisik dan mental. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah peduli, ia tidak pernah memaksa diriku menjadi apa yang orang-orang lain harapkan sebagai istri seorang Uchiha. Sasuke menerima diriku apa adanya.

Itu adalah… hal yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini.

Aku menutup mata, membuka ingatan dua hari setelah Sasuke memberiku cincin.

* * *

 **Seorang pelanggan wanita berambut pirang berkunjung keToko. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda dan mata kanan tertutupi poni. Wanita itu ramah dan suka bercakap-cakap, ia tipe orang yang terbuka bahkan mengajak aku bengobrol tidak peduli aku bisu.**

" **Namaku Ino Yamanaka, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.**

 ***Namaku Haruno Sakura, nona. Salam kenal.* Balasku dengan suara HP.**

" **Menurutmu gaun pengantin ini cantik-cantik sekali tidak?" ia menunjuk halaman dari majalah yang ia tunjuk, halaman itu bergambarkan beberapa gaun pengantin wanita.**

 **Aku mengangguk.**

" **Aku seorang desainer baju, aku sedang menerima pesanan gaun pengantin tapi tidak mempunya ide. Boleh aku meminta pendapatmu? Gaun pengantin apa yang kau sukai?"**

 **Bingung, jarang sekali aku mendapat permintaan seperti ini. Tapi tidak apalah, toh aku mengaggur dan melayani pelanggan walaupun tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan tidak buruk juga.**

 **Aku mengetik jawabanku di HP.**

 ***Maaf, bukannya saja tidak sopan tapi kenapa saja? Saya hanyalah keryawan Toko Buku dan tidak berpengalaman dengan fashion.***

 **Nona Yamanaka membalas. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan orang awam ataupun professional. Semua perempuan pasti ingin menikah, kan? Bayangkan saya jika kamu menikah nanti. Seperti apa gaun yang ingin kau kenakan?"**

 _ **Menikah? Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Apakah ada yang mau menikahi orang sepertiku?**_

 **Sejenak, aku melupakan cincin di jari manisku pada tangan kananku. Akupun luput mendapatkan bahwa nona Yamanaka melirik pada cincin itu.**

 _ **Tapi aku tahu. Jika memang aku bisa menikah, aku punya sebuah gaun yang ingin kukenakan.**_

 **Jadilah aku mengutarakan gaun impianku pada nona Yamanaka. Aku mendeskripkannya dan dia menggambar desainnya di sebuah notes kecil miliknya.**

 **Tanganku mengetik cepat di HP dan membiarkan nona Yamanaka membaca hasilnya. *Aku suka gaun pengantin yang memiliki ekor sangaaat panjang. Warnanya tidak hanya putih tapi merah muda juga ada, sebuah tudung kepala transparan dengan tiara berlapis batu-batu merah, mungkin ruby, tapi aku bisa menerima batu apapun asalkan merah. Dan sedikit batu berwarna lain untuk hiasan tambahan, tapi batu merah lebih dominan. Aku suka renda-renda dan desain unik dari gaun pengantin, misalnya menepatkan renda hanya di bagian kiri, seterti itu, kurang lebih. Lalu aku tidak mau hanya warna saja di gaun itu, aku ingin sebuah gambar, mungkin bunga. Hmm. Bagus juga jika hiasan bunga-bungan di bagian kedua lengan ataupun pinggang. Seperti inilah gaun yang kuinginkan.***

 **Nona Yamanaka terlihat senang mendengar pendeskripsianku, ia menggambar sesuatu tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat. Ia akan memperlihatkannya saat gaun itu jadi, itu katanya sebelum ia pamit pergi dengan semangat. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya, senang bisa membantunya.**

 **Dua hari kemudian aku dikagetkan oleh dua pria berbaju hitam, yakni Suigetsu dan Naruto. Firasat burukku langsung melanda kala kedua pria itu langsung menghampiriku, bukan ke rak buku. Mereka berbincang-bincang berdua mengomentari penampilanku dengan negatif. Kata-kata 'tidak disangka', 'selera aneh' dan 'bos' menjadi petunjuk penting. Aku kaget manakala kedua pria itu menyeretku paksa ke mobil panjang mereka di luar Toko, kelainan fisikku membuat keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka karena aku tida bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Pintu di jok belakang di buka dan aku di dorong masuk, kemudian pintu ditutup lagi. Dengan panik aku meneliti sekelilingku, secara cepat aku mendapatkan alasan kenapa aku di culik begitu melihat seseorang duduk santai di jok sebelah kanan dari dua deretan jok, menempel di kanan dan kiri, di bagian belakang mobil.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Pria itu duduk dengan satu kaki dipangku, segelas wine di tangannya, disebelah kanannya ada sebuah lemari kecil berisi minuman-minuman berkelas di dalam. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap diriku dengan geli.**

" **Berapa lama kau mau tetap duduk di bawah situ,** _ **darling**_ **? Sini, duduklah di sini ." Sasuke menepuk bangku sebelahnya.**

 **Memang, bangku-bangku itu terlihat empuk dan nyaman, tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi di bawah juga tidak ada bedanya, karpet yang mewah dan lembut, yang kududuki juga nyaman. Apalagi, posisi ini lumayan aman. Orang waras mana yang di culik paksa dan duduk di sebelah dalang penculiknya secara sukarela?**

 **Aku menggeleng.**

 **Sasuke menyeruput wine miliknya sebelum memerintahku. "** _ **My little bird**_ **, kemari."**

 **Aku tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatku.**

" **Sakura." Sasuke menatapku, pandangan matanya kelam dan mengancam.**

 **Begitu ia berbicara begini : "Kemari,** _ **my caged bird**_ **.** _ **Mine**_ **. Atau aku yang akan datang padamu." Aku langsung patuh.**

 **Aku berjalan menunduk, berpegangan pada beberapa jok di kala mobil sudah berjalan. Tidak terpikirkan bagaimana tempat kerjaku tanpaku, Toko itu tidak ada siapapun yang menjaga karena pegawainya diculik dan pemiliknya berlibur. Kepalaku hanya memikirkan apa yang terjadi berikutnya saja. Was-was, takut dan masa depan penuh tragedi lainnya.**

 **Begitu aku duduk, Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di atas lemari yang di desain sebagai tempat gelas-gelas juga. Dengan cepat itu menggenggam tanganku dan mencium cincin di jari manisku.**

" **Mmm." Ia mendesah di sana, aku bergidik.**

 **Matanya kembali bersirobok padaku.**

 **Beruntung HP milikku kukantongi di saku rok, aku mengambilnya untuk bertanya. Tapi-**

" **Kau tidak usah menggunakannya,** _ **darling**_ **. Aku tahu kau mempunyai pertanyaan, tapi tidak sekarang."**

 **Aku menggigit bagian dalam di bawah bibirku, aku sangat kesal. Ingin rasanya meneriakki pria ini sampai jika suaraku sembuh, sampai aku bisu lagi. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal seenaknya diculik kemudian diperintah-perintah seperti bos memperlakukan bawahan kelas rendahnya, lebih kesal lagi, aku tidak bekerja pada dia, aku bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Sasuke Uchiha, seenaknya telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, melamar paksa, juga memakaikan cincin tanpa persetujuan pemakainya. Sebenarnya apa maunya pria ini? Apa yang ada di otak tidak warasnya?**

 **Kesal, aku menarik kasar tanganku dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, berlaku pada tangan kiri juga, jaga-jaga. Aku menatapnya tajam dan bibir cemberut.**

 **Sasuke justru terkekeh pada reaksiku. Suaranya dingin dan kelam, menebarkan rasa takut pada seluruh tubuhku.**

" **Sakura, hal yang perlu kau lakukan adalah :** _ **don't ask, just do**_ **. Dan jangan lupa katakan '** _ **I do'**_ **saat aku memberimu isyarat. Hanya itu saja."**

 **Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung.**

 **Sasuke menempelkan satu jari di bibirku.**

" _ **Be silent**_ **sampai kita tiba di tujuan."**

 _ **Don't ask, just do.**_

 **Aku menggigit bibirku lagi. Aku kesal dan menatap pemandangan dari jendela di arah berlawanan dari Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan.**

 **Begitu kami sampai, aku terkaget menyadari kegilaan dari Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, pria itu memang gila. Orang gila yang benar-benar memaksa wanita yang belum genap seminggu ditemui untuk menikah. Mobil berhenti di depan gereja, beberapa wanita langsung menghampiriku dan menyeretku masuk secara terburu-buru. Aku di bawa ke sebuah ruangan rias, beberapa wanita meriasi penampilanku mulai dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung kaki. Entah berbagai riasan wajah dan aksesori apa yang mereka kenakan di tubuhku. Ukh, ini menjengkelkan.**

 **Seseorang memintaku bercermin pada cermin oval sertinggi tubuhku, betapa kagetnya diriku melihat penapilanku, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Seperti Cinderella yang disihir oleh ibu peri! Apalagi gaun penganti yang kukenakan kini, perasaan de javu melandaku. Aku langsung tahu bahwa gaun ini adalah gaun impianku begitu aku melihat Nona Yamanaka diantara wanita-wanita yang mendandaniku. Ia makain gaun biru dan tersenyum puas melihat penampilanku dengan gaun buatannya.**

 **Aku menutup mata.**

 **Kukira hari itu hanya kebetulan, tapi salah. Ini semua sudah direncanakan dan dia salah satu komplotan Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke. Pria gila itu adalah yang tergila diantara orang-orang gila di dunia ini!**

 **Pernikahan ini sudah jelas di rencanakan secara** _ **brilliant**_ **sejak hari-hari lalu, mustahil mendadak manaka para tamu dan reporter membanjiri di dalam dan luar gereja. Aku sempat melirik beberapa tamu yang duduk di bangku deretan kanan, bagian depan. Seorang pria bermuka kaku dan wanita disebelahnya serta pria di kursi roda. Mereka terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke, bola mata dan warna rambut, penampilah dan raut wajahnya. Keluarganyakah? Sang wanita dan pria berkursi roda tersenyum sedangkan pria berwajah kaku melotot tidak suka padaku. Aku buru-buru menatap ke depan lagi karena pelototannya.**

 **Apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Berjalan dengan gaun pengantin di atas karpet merah menuju altar, dimana Sasuke Uchiha, suami masa depanku dan pastur berdiri. Sambil menggenggam buket bunga mawar di kedua tangan.**

 _ **Don't ask, just do.**_ **Bisu ataupun tidak, bibirku tidak berguna saat ini. Kecuali melaksanakan perintah dari si orang gila (Sasuke) yang terakhir.**

 **Sampai di altar, kami berdiri beriringan dengan mata saling bersirobok. Pastur membuka pernikahan ini dengan beberapa kata sambutan kemudian melanjutkan pada pokok acara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada kedua belah pihak.**

" **Apakah anda, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istri anda. Bersumpah membahagiakan Sakura Haruno di kala susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan terus mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" Tanya pastur pada Sasuke.**

" **Aku bersedia." Jawabnya sigap.**

 **Sekarang giliranku. Mata Sasuke menatapku lembut, wajahnya santai bibirnya tersenyum manis. Tapi aku tahu ada 'bisa' dibalik semua itu.**

" **Kemudian, nona Sakura Haruno. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suami anda. Bersumpah membahagiakannya di kala susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan terus mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"**

 **Aku menutup mata.**

 _ **Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!**_

" **Sakura." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan teriakan hatiku. Aku membuka mata dan disambut oleh senyuman kelam dari Sasuke.**

 **Aku tahu maksudnya.**

 **Katakan '** _ **I do'**_ **saat aku memberimu isyarat.**

 **Aku menggigit bibirku.**

" **Aku… bersedia." Kata-kata ini terlalu berat untuk kuucapkan, tapi terucap juga.**

 **Pastur mendengar pengakuanku. Ia mengangguk dan menatap kedua pengantin.**

" **Sekarang kalian berdua bisa berciuman dan resmilah menjadi sepasang suami istri."**

 **Bibir Sasuke menyambut bibirku.**

 **Setelah upacara pengesahan selesai, acaranya berpindah di sebuah mansion besar, inilah rumah Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu tinggal sendirian di sini dengan beberapa anak buah dan pelayannya. Mansion itu telah disiapkan beberapa meja berisi makanan, hiasan pernikahan di dinding-dinding dan beberapa pelayan dan** _ **butler**_ **yang siap melayani para tamu.**

 **Aku dan Sasuke sibuk melayani para tamu yang memberikan kami selamat, kemudian keluarga Sasuke menghampiri dan mencuri semua perhatian kami.**

" **Sasuke, anakku! Oh, betapa bahagianya ibu melihatmu telah dewasa begini. Bahkan menikah. Dulu kau masih sekecil ini, hahaha." Ibu Sasuke, namanya Mikoto Uchiha, tertawa dengan anggun. Dia wanita yang cantik dan berpenampilan menawan.**

" **Ibu, tidak mungkin Sasuke sekecil itu. Segini mungkin." Pria berkursi roda, Itachi Uchiha sang kakak mengukur menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "Kejantanannya." Tambahnya.**

" **Itachi!" Sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha dan ibu Sasuke memarahi Itachi.**

" **ITACHIII! Cukup simpan sifat mesummu pada calon istri masa depanmu!"**

" **Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Cuma becanda." Itachi-sama terkekeh atas reaksi ibu dan ayahnya.**

" **Itu tidak lucu, aniki." Bentak Sasuke. ia marah. "Kejantananku bahkan lebih besar dari kepalan tanganmu." Ia mengikuti lelucon kakaknya ternyata.**

" **Sasuke! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"**

" **Tapi kenapa, bu? Aku membuka sifat mesumku disamping istriku, kan?" Sasuke beralasan. Tangan kanannya mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.**

" **Sasuke! lakukan itu pada saat kalian berdua saja!" wajah Mikoto-sama merah padam. Itachi dan Sasuke terkekeh.**

" **Hn, cukup basa-basinya. Sasuke." Fugaku-sama menatap Sasuke marah. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan kau untuk menikahi wanita seperti dia! Bisu, kalangan rendah bahkan asal-usulnya tidak jelas. Apa yang kau lalukan? Mencoreng nama Uchiha dengan istri seperti ini?!"**

 **Mendengar pengakuan ayah Sasuke, entah kenapa hatiku sakit. Aneh, seharusnya aku senang. Jika ada pihak yang tidak setuju berarti masih ada harapan aku tidak bersama suami gilaku ini. Tapi aku tetap tersakiti dengan kalimat Fugaku-sama yang blak-blakan. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut positif, setidaknya pria itu jujur.**

 **Dibandingkan dengan ibu Sasuke.**

" **Fugaku, jangan berbicara kasar seperti itu! Seharusnya kita sebagai orangtua menghargai pilihan anak kita. Lagipula kata-katamu melukai Sakura-chan." Mikoto merangkul kedua pundakku. "Maafkan suamiku, Sakura-chan. Dia tidak bermaksud jahat. Kami senang menerima dirimu sebagai bagaian dari keluarga Uchiha, kok. Tolong jangan di ambil hati kata-katanya." Wajah Mikoto lembut dan memelas. Ia terlihat seperti mertua yang baik.**

 **Aktingnya sangat berkesan.**

" **Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku senang menjadi anikimu. Bahagiakan adikku, oke? Dia memang pria kaku tapi baik." Tambah Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan kananku.**

 **Lain dari Mikoto-sama. Itachi-sama sangat jujur, perkataan dari dalam hati. Tidak tega aku menghancurkan harapannya, aku mengangguk.**

 **Fugaku merasa dikhianati oleh kedua keluarganya, iabertambah marah.**

" **Mikoto! Itachi! Sudah kubilang cukup basa-basinya! Uchiha tidak menerima wanita sampah seperti dia-" ia menunjuk wajahku. "..sebagai anggota Uchiha! Belum terlambat untuk meninggalkan wanita ini dan berganti pengantin dengan keluarga Hyuuga."**

 _ **Sampah?**_

 **Aku memang bukan orang bisa diandalkan tapi sampah? Tapi tidak juga, Kurenai-sama mempercayakan Toko miliknya padaku dan santai berlibur. Aku bisa diandalkan. Atapi benarkah? Bagaimana nasib Toko Buku Wendy sekarang? Aku tidak ada disana. Tidak, tidak! Ini bukan salahku, aku diculik. Ini bukan salahku jika terjadi sesuatu di Toko.**

 **Tapi aku khawatir.**

 **Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan berlari. Keajaiban dari manusia, disaat-saat mendesak seperti mempunyai kekuatan super. Sebuah keajaiban aku bisa berlari kencang dengan hak tinggi dan mengangkat gaun berekor panjang tanpa kesulitan.**

 _ **Semoga tidak ada apa-apa dengan Toko!**_

 **Aku terlalu panik sehingga teriakan Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto tidak terdenga. Aku tersu berlari sampai ke pintu keluar, tapi perjuanganku cukup segitu karena Sasuke berhasil menyusulku. Sasuke menarik tanganku dan memelukku.**

" **Ada apa,** _ **Little one**_ **? Apa perkataan ayahku menyinggung perasaanmu?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena dia tidak merestui kita. Tidak peduli cacat mental dan fisik, seperti apa dirimu, aku terima dengan tangan terbuka. Kau bukanlah seperti yang ia katakan, walaupun ia benarpun, di mataku kau tidak lebih dari Sakura Haruno, wanita yang membuatku jatuh hati. Kau akan selalu menjadi istriku, menjadi Sakura Uchiha. Seperti janjiku di altar, aku akan mencintai dan menerima dirimu apa adanya sampai kematian memisahkan kita."**

 **Kata-kata Sasuke menghanyutkan hatiku. Aku percaya kata-kata itu jujur, aku selalu bangga dengan kemampuanku mengenali kebohongan. Tidak selamanya cacat fisik sepertiku dikasihani, banyak orang ingin memanfaatkan kekuranganku dengan kepentingan mereka sendiri. Banyak tipu daya yang aku alami, akhirnya aku mengharuskan diri belajar otodidak dari buku-buku di toko. Dan inti dari perkataanya adalah hal pertama yang kuidam-idamkan selain menikah. Mempunyai suami yang menerima diriku apa adanya.**

 **Mungkin, Sasuke Uchiha tidak terlalu buruk. Mendapatkan pria gila sebagai suami tapi mencintaiku sepenuh hati, kurasa ini memang takdirku. Dan aku tidak menolak takdir ini.**

 **Sasuke menghiburku dan mengajakku kembali ke dalam. Aku mengagguk patuh. Kali ini dengan sukarela**.

* * *

Ya, aku ingat saat-saat itu.

Kenangan yang tidak terlalu buruk, sedikit mengikis ketidakwarasan diriku untuk alasan menikahi pria yang memelukku kini.

Mataku tidak sengaja menemukan HP milikku disamping Sasuke, aku menepuk pelan lengannya dan menunjuk HP. Sasuke memberikannya padaku.

Aku mengetik di HP. *Terima kasih atas tiga hari lalu, Sasuke. Aku sangat terhibur dengan leluconmu."

"Lelucon?" Sasuke heran.

*Ya, tentu saja. Tiga hari lalu itu tanggal 1 April, jadi… selamat April mop. Maaf, aku telah mengatakannya. Aku terlalu syok atas kejahilanmu.* aku berpura-pura tersenyum semeyakinkan mungkin.

Mendengar penjelasanku, Sasuke ber'aah' mengerti setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Hehe. Keh, hehehe." Sambil terkekeh geli, Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya. "Ya, kau benar, Sakura. Selamat April mop." Ia mencium bibirku.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

Aku tahu aku memang pengecut. Aku melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Lari dari kenyataan. Tapi, sesekali hal itu lebih baik dibandingkan diriku dua hari lalu. Apapun asalkan aku bisa tertidur denagn tenang malam ini.

Tidak peduli walaupun aku mempercayai kebohongan yang kuciptakan sendiri.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG..


	5. Chapter 5

KILL MY HUSBAND

By Azure Shine

CHAPTER 5 : Tindakan Sakura

* * *

Halo, pembaca! Lama g jumpa, keidupan nyata memisahkan kita. Maaf banget. Maklum aja. Alhamdulillah ada rencana lanjutin ini cerita berkat di ingetin ma salah satu pembaca di PM. Makasih banget, pembaca setiaku. Chap ini pendek, sori cuma 7 lembr kurang tapi mungkin permulaan ja.

AZURE bingung bgt nih kelanjutan cerita ini. Apa yang hrs Saku lakuin? Kabur? Mustahil! D fanfic2 mafia juga klo kabur pasti dpet lagi, lagian udh mainstream. Jadi apa yg hrs Saku lakuin. Yg jlas dia g mau ikut2 kerjaan Sasu, mendukung bahkan cinta. dia bkn tipe yg buta ma cinta, g peduli background cwo y. g bisa gitu. Inilah sebab y Azure bkn crita mafia sendiri. Kesel bgt ma cerita gituan! Cwe2 y kya murahan bgt! Kesel! Aku pengen cwe y selalu d jln yg benar n tegas nolak pd jln yg slh. Tapi apa donk yg Saku lakuin? Please Azure mint aide y. pleaseeee!

* * *

Neji Hyuuga adalah salah satu dari 3 tangan kanan Sasuke Uchiha yang dapat dipercaya, dua rekan lainnya adalah Suigetsu dan Naruto. Tapi ia menduduki peringkat pertama yang paling bisa diandalkan. Karena itu ia diberi kepercayaan pada tugas berat yang hanya untuknya, yaitu menjaga Sakura Haruno, istri dari Bosnya.

Sakura Haruto adalah sosok enigma bagi Sasuke Uchiha, ia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain yang mendekati Bos Neji. Saat pertama Neji mengetahui Bosnya menikahi wanita kalangan bawah bahkan cacat, bisu, itu membuatnya bingung. Ia rasa wanita itu tidak pantas dan pertama kalinya ia meragukan keputusan Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi setelah menikah dan beberapa bulan kemudian Neji mempelajari istri Bosnya, ia sedikit mengerti.

Sakura Haruno bukan sosok yang sempurna bahkan secara kepribadian, tapi ia juga bukan wanita yang mendambakan penampilan dan keglamoran harta yang Sasuke Uchiha punya. Ia bahkan tidak jatuh hati pada Bosnya seperti wanita-wanita lain, tapi ia berusaha menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk menghargai statusnya. Pribadi Sakura Haruno bukanlah pribadi jalang, tipe wanita-wanita yang mendekati Bosnya. Gadis itu terbelah dua seiring cuaca. Tipe yang _moody_ , jika cuaca cerah ia akan enerjik seperti anak kecil dan bila mendung atau hujan ia akan tenang dan kutubuku.

Kadang, Neji merasakan kehidupan aneh bersama wanita itu. Kehidupan yang lama tidak ia rasakan. Bagaimana Sakura Haruno penyuka alam dan kealamian, ia selalu tersihir dengan kehidupan sebagai penduduk di desa. Berkemah, bercocok tanam, memancing, memetik hasil alam untuk makanan dan sebagainya. Ia melupakan sejenak kehidupannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari senjata dan pemandangan berdarah. Hanya dirinya, Sakura Haruno dan alam. Itu melepaskan segala kejenuhan, penat dan beban-beban lainnya. Ia bermain-main bebas seperti Tarzan tanpa dijerat hukum dan aturan. Ia merasa ringan dan bebas. Entah ini salah atau apa. Tapi Neji menyukainya, perasaan itu tersembunyi jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Nej! Neji!"

Teriakan dua orang pria membuyarkan lamunan Neji Hyuuga, ia telah ditarik paksa kembali ke kenyataan. Dirinya mau tidak mau sadar dimana ia sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan. Ia berada di bangunan mewah perusahaan Bosnya, Uchiha Corp. Dirinya berdiri persis di lantai paling atas, di ruangan direktur. Sang direktur, Sasuke Uchiha duduk di kursi elit dengan memangku satu tangan bosan dan memandanginya. Dua pria yang meneriakinya berdiri dekat di sebelah kanan dan kiri, wajah mereka mengekpresikan pertanyaan. Neji tersentak dan kembali bersikap professional.

"Ah! Maafkan saya telah melamun, Sasuke-sama. Maaf untuk keteledoran saya." Neji menunduk dalam-dalam.

Permintaan maaf Neji hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan mengganti pangkuan tangan, kini beralih ke tangan kanan. Dua orang yang tidak diminta maaflah yang justru heboh.

"Huuu! Neji, ada apa denganku? Meleng aja nih!" sorak Suigetsu.

"Heee... Tidak biasanya Neji Hyuuga yang kaku begini. Mikiran apa Neji? Hal kotor ya?" Goda Naruto dengan cengengesan.

Neji berekpresi datar. "Naruto, Suigetsu. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main. Aku memang sedikit lalai tapi kali ini seriuslah."

Mendengar perkataan Neji yang tegas itu membuat dua orang di dekatnya mendecak kesal, mereka cemberut dan mengomentari "Tidak seru!" dan "Payah! Kaku banget, sih!"

Neji menatap bosnya yang masih terlihat bosan. Ia membawa dokumen yang ia pegangi sejak tadi, itu adalah data-data tentang wanita yang ia lamunkan barusan. Sebagai pengawal ia juga harus menyerahkan segala laporan tentang apa yang ia kawal. Segala aktivitas dan perilaku Sakura Haruno tercatat dalam pengawasan Neji, mulai sejak pagi menjelang sampai petang tiba. Tidak ada yang luput dalam pandangannya. Neji menghormati keprofesionalan dirinya.

"Aktivitas Sakura Haruno selama seminggu ini sama saja seperti minggu-minggu lalu. Tidak meninggalkan petualangan di Taman Labirin dan Hutan di sekitar Lapangan Golf. Seharian Nona menghabiskan di Hutan dengan menikmati alam dan memanfaatkannya. Hampir Nona tidak kembali ke mansion setelah anda berangkat kerja di pagi hari dan satu jam sebelum anda pulang pada pukul 7 malam." Lapor Neji.

"Di hutan lagi? Wanita itu benar-benar Tarzan, ya? Jangan-jangan keturunannya! Hahahahaha!" Komentar Suigetsu.

"Bodoh, kau! Dia itu perempuan! Sudah pasti Jeanne, bukan Tarzan!" Naruto membetulkan.

Neji mengacuhkan dua rekannya, ia menunggu reaksi sang Bos. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menutup mata, melepas penat sejenak. Tidak ada reaksi, Neji melanjutkan, ia yakin kali ini Bosnya pasti bereaksi.

"Hanya saja," Neji menjeda. Dua kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke Uchiha membuka mata sedikit, tertarik. "Walaupun tidak ada perbedaan dengan aktivitas Sakura Haruno tapi ada sedikit perbedaan dengan perilaku Nona."

"Perilaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia membetulkan cara duduknya dengan rapih, sangat tertarik. Naruto dan Suigetsu kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing dan mulai serius menyimak laporan Neji.

"Ya, saya sudah menyelidikinya dan beranalisis secara akurat bahwa perubahannya muncul 4 hari sejak tanggal 1 April."

"April Mop!" Naruto mengaitkan situasi, ia, dan dua rekannya di sini telah diberitu Bosnya tentang reaksi sang istri. "Hahaha! Berpura-pura dungu, ternyata wanita itu menerima telak pada kenyataan."

"Yah, dia memang tidak bisa kabur dari itu, kan?" timpal Suigetsu.

"Neji, lanjutkan! Perubahan seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Neji kembali melihat berkas laporannya. Ia juga mengingat-ingat kembali bagaiman perilaku Sakura Haruno saat itu untuk lebih akurat. "Sakura-sama bersikap biasa di depan anda, setiap pagi dan malam makan malam bersama dengan tenang. Tapi setelah anda berangkat kerja, Nona mulai bertingkah aneh. Nona akan selalu lari menuju wastafel terdekat yang sepi dan memuntahkan sarapan. Nona memuntahkan semua makanan dengan paksa. Setelah itu Nona tidak akan memakan-makanan dari Bos ataupun di Mansion, Nona memilih makanan dari Hutan. Buah, tanaman layak atau ikan di sungai. Saya kira kelakuan ini hanyalah kewajaran bagi dirinya yang penyuka alami, tapi Sakura-sama bahkan memasak air minum dari sungai untuk melepas dahaga dalam jumlah banyak. Setiap kali saya penasaran, saya melihat ekpresi Sakura-sama ketika ditawari makanan atau cemilan dari Bos, Nona selalu menolak dengan senyum lembut tapi palsu. Setelahnya, ketika Nona yakin merasa sendirian wajahnya akan memucat dan Nona selalu terlihat sedang mual. Jika saya perhatikan lebih teliti, mata Sakura-sama selalu terbesit kengerian pada makanan di Mansion."

"Ngeri? Pada makanan? Aneh." Kening Suigetsu berkerut. Naruto berekpresi hampir sama dengan Suigetsu. Sasuke masih menunggu keseluruhan laporan Neji.

"Selanjutnya, Sakura-sama juga mulai membatasi komunikasi dengan orang-orang di Mansion bahkan _Maid_. Hinata yang biasanya dekat dengan Nona tidak dalam daftar pengecualian. Sifatnya yang biasanya _moody_ tidak terpengaruh, ia setiap saat tenang dan patuh. Tapi saya merasa Nona melambat, hal itu disebabkan kehilangan keantusiasan sama sekali pada sekitarnya. Nona tidak lagi melirik sekitar dan menikmati sesuatu, selalu melamun dengan serius dan tatapan mata tanpa cahaya."

Ruangan sepi. Tiga orang yang mendengar laporan Neji memutar otak mereka untuk memecahkan teka-teka Sakura Haruno. Neji memberi mereka waktu sebelum mengatakan sebuah petunjuk.

"Sasuke-sama. Saya yakin sekali bahwa lamunan Nona bukanlah kehampaan melainkan sebuah perencanaan akan keputusan yang Nona ambil kelak. Hanya saja saya belum mengetahui apa itu. Maafkan saya." Neji menunduk sekali lagi.

Sasuke tidak memberi reaksi pada laporan Neji, ia masih berpikir dengan tangan kanan menyentuh hidung dan mata tertutup. Sejenak kemudian ia memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuk agar Neji berhenti menunduk, Nejipun patuh. Ia menurunkan lagi jari telunjuknya setelah terangkat dan akhirnya membuka mata, menyelesaikan _puzzle_ yang tadi tidak teratur. Ia memutar kursinya, membelakangi semua orang dan memandang pemandangan malam hari sebelum pukul 7 pas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sakura tidaklah gegabah. Ia berpendidikan dan lebih mengutamakan perencanaan matang. Ia tidak akan bergerak jika mempunyai resiko tinggi. Jadi, dia bukanlah masalah." Terang Sasuke.

Keterangan Sasuke membuat Suigetsu dan Naruto setuju. Nejipun begitu, apalagi ini adalah kalimat dari mulut Bosnya, orang yang selalu tidak pernah ia ragukan. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Neji mempunyai perasaan tidak tenang di dalam hati.

* * *

Ketika Neji dengan tenang meninggalkan tugas menjaganya, orang yang harus ia jaga sedang terlentang di atas ranjang di kamar dirinya dan sang suami. Di Mansion Uchiha tempat tinggal mereka. Matanya menewang ke atas, pada langit-langit dengan tulisan romantis, nama dirinya dan sang suami beserta tanda 'Love' di tengah-tengah. Yang kini berubah menjadi ironis.

Sakura menutup meletakkan tangan kanan di muka dan menutup mata.

Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Jika Sakura berkata dia baik-baik saja, itu artinya dia sedang berbohong.

Mengingat masa lalu, wanita berumur 20 tahun ini cukup bangga atas dirinya dulu. Beberapa bulan lalu disaat ia masih bekerja sebagai penjaga Toko Buku ia adalah sosok wanita yang jujur. Hal ini membuatnya dipercaya oleh bosnya, Kurenai-sama untuk menjaga Tokonya dibawah penjagaannya seorang diri. Yah, saat itu adalah saat yang membanggakan. Saat itu tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berbohong. Kini? Jangan ditanya. Hidupnya berubah 180 derajat sejak bertemu Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya. Sekarang adalah dimana semua perkataan, tindakan bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya penuh dengan topeng palsu. Ia hidup dan menjadi salah satu penghuni dalam kebohongan.

April mob. Sasuke membiarkan istrinya berdelusi sesukanya tapi ia tidak ikut dalam bagian itu. Ia sering berbicara dengan leluasa tentang pekerjaanya yang jauh dari kata normal. Penjualan obat-obat terlarang, penculikan gadis-gadis perawan, jual-beli perempuan, pembunuhan, hal-hal semacam itu. Ia selalu menyadari bahwa istrinya mendengarnya, secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Tapi ia bersikap biasa seakan berbicara basa-basi dengan teman.

Sakura resah dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bos, bodyguards, butler, semua orang yang dulu menunduk padanya layaknya ia Ratu di Istana. Sedikit rasa ketinggihatian pada Sakura berubah menjadi ketakutan manakala mereka semua bukanlah korban yang terperangkap di mansion ini, melainkan mereka menjalankan pekerjaan disini dengan bangga tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang mereka layani dan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Semua orang disini, tidak ada pengecualian. Bahkan Hinata Hyuuga yang Sakura kira sosok yang jauh dari kekelaman dunia. Sakura menyadarinya ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para Bos yang bergosip di koridor sepi. Hinata ada disana.

"Aku dengar saham dalam prostitusi melambung maju." Bos A berkata.

"Wah, ini bagus untuk perusahaan." Bos B membalas.

Setelah mereka berdua, giliran Hinata berkata. Sakura tidak bisa melupakan apa kata-kata yang keluare dari mulut HinataHyuuga, bagaimana rupa wajahnya dan keantusiasan gadis itu.

"Ya, Naruto-kun menceritakannya padaku. Ia terlihat senang dengan kesuksesan ini. Akupun bahagia."

 _Bahagia?_

 _Dia bahagia? Kenapa ia bisa bahagia membicarakan profit bisnis Uchiha melambung maju dikarenakan penculikan gadis-gadis remaja? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kegilaan apa ini?_

Sakura lari dengan keterkejutannya, ia menuju kamar dirinya dan suaminya. Sebelum itu ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pekerja laki-laki dan mendengar percakapan dengan topic yang sama.

"Kau tahu? Prostitusi sukses? "

"Ya, sepertinya akan ada pesta. Bagus, perayaan dan gaji kita naik!"

"Ya, ini hebat! Jika saja hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Siapa peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang jual-belikan itu!"

"Betul sekali. Yang penting kita bisa foya-foya dengan gaji kita nanti!"

Mendengar percakapan antusias mereka membuat perut Sakura mual, ia tidak bisa mendengar secara keseluruhan lagi, ia mempercepat larinya sambil menutup mulut. Begitu sampai di kamar ia menerjang kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintu. Mulutnya leluasa memuntahkan makanan siang ini. Ia mengeluarkan isi perut, tidak peduli kesakitan sampai memejamkan mata rapat dan keluar air mata.

 _Ini sakit._

 _Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi hidup di kehidupan gila seperti ini._

 _Aku lebih baik mati._

Mati. Empat huruf itu terbayang maknanya di kepala Sakura. Ia bukannya berpikiran dangkal tapi justru sudah memikirkan matang-matang. Ia tahu bagaimana kerja dunia ini. Mencoba melarikan diri seperti di film-film? Jangan harap! Orang-orang mengatakan dunia ia besar tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha pasti selalu bisa membantah pepatah itu. Meski Sakura tidak pernah mencobanya tapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya, ia sangat yakin. Ia benci hal sia-sia, khususnya penjalankan pemikiran seperti ini.

Mati adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia mau melakukannya, itu lebih baik dengan kehidupan yang dikelilingi dosa-dosa dan dihantui rasa bersalah. Andai saja ia wanita yang penuh oleh hawa nafsu, ia tidak akan pernah bersedih. Mempunyai kemewahan sampai lebih dari 7 turunan, ia bisa berfoya-foya dan mendapatkan dunia. Setiap hari dimasakan makanan lezat dan berkualitas, pakaian mewah dan bermerek, perhiasan mahal, Bosan kelas atas dan kenikmatan lainnya tanpa pernah habis. Sungguh, ia berada di surga.

Tapi ia menikmatinya?

Tidak.

Ia tersiksa karena ia mempunyai hati.

Setiap bangun pagi ia dikhawatirkan dengan kerugian apa yang suaminya lakukan pada orang lain di hari ini, berapa yang akan menderita dan kesakitan. Sarapan, ia kehilangan nafsu makan memikirkan banyak orang kelaparan karena penjualan obat-obatan terlarang memeras uang pembelinya, bahkan mungkin berdampak pada keluarga si pembeli itu yang tidak bersalah. Sakura tidak mau melanjutkan jadwal kesehariannya lagi, semuanya selalu terbayang dalam pandangan _negative_ , membuatnya pesimis dan hampa. Sakura benci menghabiskan waktu di sini. tidak peduli ia tidak bersalah atau apa, lambat laut ia akan terseret oleh arus dosa. Mungkin, saat inipun ia sudah berdosa. Bagaimapun pihak yang bersalah ada 2, yang melakukan dan yang menutup mata atas apa yang ia lihat. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 _Membujuk suaminya untuk bertobat? Bagaimana orang yang telah bisu, tuli bahkan mati hatinya bisa dibujuk? Jika ada seseorang yang bisa melakukannya tolong ajarkan aku!_

Sakit. Sudah berhari-hari ia memikirkan jalan keluar atas masalhnya ini. Hasilnya nihil, itu membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _Mati saja._

Sakura melirik pisau buah yang terletak di atas lemari kecil pada sisi ranjang. Pisau itu diletakan rapih di atas piring kecil di samping mangkuk besar berisi buah-buahan. Ia sudah menolak tapi Bos, terutama Hinata selalu meletakkan cemilan itu di sana secara diam-diam.

Mata hijau Sakura terus melirik pisau buah itu, menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan ia buat. Ia sangat focus bahkan tanpa berkedip.

* * *

Sasuke dan 3 tangan kanannya kembali ke Mansion tanpa lewat sedetikpun dari pukul 7 malam. Para _Maid_ dan _Butler_ berjejer rapih menyembut tuannya seperti biasa. Hanya saja satu orang telah luput di pintu masuk ini, istri dari sang tuannya sendiri.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Tentu ia langsung menyadari wanitanya hilang.

Para _Maid_ dan _Butler_ memasang muka bingung, hanya Hinata yang menjawab.

"Ta-tadi saya lihat Nona ada di kamar. Ia sedang berbaring, sepertinya lelah. Ja-Jadi saya tidak memanggilny ke sini. Maafkan saya, tuan." Jawab Hinata gagap seperti biasa, apalagi ia berkata pada majikannya. Tentu ia sangat gugup.

"Hn.."

Sasuke melepaskan jasnya dan koper kepada _Butler_ , ia menuju di mana istrinya berada dengan langkah cepat. Penasaran, 3 tangan kanannya mengikuti di belakang.

 _Perilakunya yang tidak berlawanan dengan keseharian kini sudah mulai ditunjukkan di depanku, huh?_ Piker Sasuke.

 _Heh. Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Sayang?_ Pikiran kali ini membuatnya menjilati bibirnya haus. Ya, haus akan tantangan.

Sasuke sudah bisa melihat pintu kamarnya, benda itu menutupi pemandangan di dalam kamar. Sasuke harus menyingkirkannya untuk melihat sosok istrinya di dalam. Dengan tenang ia membuka pintu dan menyahutkan nama istrinya.

"Sakura!"

Sepi. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa ditipu, ia sangat teliti. Matanya bergerak cepat melirik kearah ranjang, dan kemudian…

…ia membelalak seketika melihat pemandangan darah.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Zero Chance

Kill My Husband by Azure Shine

* * *

Sehitam apapun satu-satunya warna yang kulihat. Hanya dengan menggerakkan satu ujung jari saja telah membuat kekecewaan melanda diriku. Luka kecil yang efeknya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh terasa perih melanda pada luka fisik dan batin. Luka yang menghantamkanku kembali ke kenyataan secara paksa. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku masih-

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Sakura. Buka matamu." Suara seseorang memerintah terdengar lebih jelas oleh telinga kananku. Suaranya pelan dan tenang tapi terkesan berat.

Saat aku tidak menurutnya ia kembali memerintah.

"Sakura. Jangan memaksaku melakukan kekerasan di kondisimu yang seperti ini."

 _Lucu. Dia masih bisa mengkhawatirkanku?_ Batinku. Aku ingin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Saat aku berbaik hati tidak bisakah kau menghargainya, Sakura?" volume suara Sasuke sedikit meningkat.

 _Ia memanggilku dengan namaku sejak semula. Berarti ia serius sekarang._

Perasaan ingin memberantak ada di dada tapi tertepis dengan banyak alas an. Walaupun aku merasa kesal diperintah-perintah apalagi oleh orang yang tidak kuanggap untuk di hormati. Hanya saja perasaan takut lebih menguasaiku. Lebih masuk akal dan tidak berisiko tinggi. Lagipula masalah tidak akan selesai dengan kabur dan kabur. Memang, aku seharusnya belajar dari pengalaman.

 _Terlalu silau._ Kata yang pertama kali ada di benakku saat membuka mata. Mataku belum beradaptasi setelah menutup. _Benar juga, berapa lama aku tertidur?_

Aku mengejap-ejap mataku untuk beradaptasi. Setelah merasa cukup kepalaku langsung berpaling kea rah Sasuke. Dia duduk di kursi mewahnya dengan pose seorang model. Tangan kanan di atas tangan kursi dan memangku satu pipi. Kaki kanan juga berpangku pada kaki satunya.

Aku melirik pada tangan kananku. Sepertinya luka yang kualami tidak serius, tidak ada infuse disana, hanya perban. Akupun tahu berkat penjelasan Sasuke yang bisa membaca diriku tanpa kata-kata.

"Kabuto sudah merawatmu. Bukan luka yang serius, kau meleset dari daerah vital." Terang Sasuke.

Aku kembali menutup mata kecewa. Berdiam sebentar, berpikir, kemudian aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku untuk bangun. Sasuke hanya melihat diriku bersusah payah walau hanya untutk duduk. Tidak ada larangan darinya jadi aku tidak ragu tetap berjuang.

Suara ranjang berdecit nyaring kala tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa lesu dan aku oleng kearah Sasuke. Tubuhku menubruknya.

Basah. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu basah dan lengket terciprat ke tangan kananku.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku ini, Sakura-sama." Suara pria lain berbisik di telingaku.

Sebelum aku mengetahuinya tubuhku sudah terpelanting kembali ke kasur dengan kasar. Aku menggenggam perutku yang terasa sakit. Sesuatu menghantam bagian itu. saat aku mencari tahu ternyata di ruangan ini tidak hanya ada aku dan suamiku.

Neji berdiri disamping suamiku bagaikan pengawal yang setia, tangan kanannya berdarah menggenggam pisau. Pisau buah yang semula di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang, tertata rapi beserta buah-buahan, piring buah dan sendok. Pisau yang kugunakan untuk menusuk suamiku sendiri dengan aktingku yang berpura-pura susah bangun dan menubruknya. Rencanaku gagal. Neji yang mengagalkannya.

Neji melirik tanganku yang menggenggam perut. "Maafkan saya telah menendangmu, Sakura-sama. Tapi saya tidak menerima jika anda melukai tuan saya. Walaupun anda adalah istri tuan dan juga atasanku." Kata-kata yang sopan seperti biasa walaupun bernada marah. Khas Neji.

Sasuke turun dari kursi, ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan ekpresi garang. Aku langsung ciut dan jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Dag, dig, dug keras menyakitkan, bagaikan adegan saat tokoh utama bersembunyi dari pembunuh yang mencoba mencarinya dalam permainan petak umpet mereka.

Aku mengerang kesakitan dengan mulut bisuku kala Sasuke menjambak rambutku, wajahku diangkatnya menatap wajahnya yang mendekat. Jambakkan Sasuke semakin keras kala ia berbicara.

"Mau mencoba membunuhku setelah bunuh dirimu gagal, _my sweet_? Begitu berserah diri untuk mati? Sayang sekali hal itu gagal juga, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum kelam kala melihat ekpresiku yang kesal. "Kecewa? Itu pasti menyakitkan. Tidak ada penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan selain hidup dilanda penyesalan atas sesuatu yang selalu tidak bisa kita capai, Sakura."

Sasuke membantingku lagi ke ranjang. Aku mengerang kesakitan dan menutup mata rapat secara reflek. Begitu aku membuka mata aku di kejutkan dengan sepasang mata semerah darah.

Itu tentu mengagetkanku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin warna mata suamiku bukan merah. Lensa kontak? Untuk apa? Penglihatan suamiku sempurna.

Tapi kedua mata merah itu…

Aku menyadari asmosfir di sekitarku. Kenapa bisa menyesakkan dada seperti ini? Perasaan ini benar-benar tidaK nyaman. Sasuke memang mengerikan jika ia marah tapi saat ini melampai yang sudah-sudah.

"Sakura.." suara Sasuke pelan tapi mendengarnya saya menggetarkanm seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau milikku, Sakura. Jadi hanya aku yang berhak menentukan mati atau tidaknya dirimu. Jika aku belum memperbolehkan kau mati jadi jangan seenaknya membantahku, walau itu dilakukan dengan kedua tanganmu."

Tanganku yang tidak memegangi perut ditelakkan menutupi kedua mataku. Aku menangis terisak tanpa suara. Tidak bisa lagi menanggung kesedihan ini. Karena tendangan Nejikah? Kurasa tidak. Luka akan segala kekecewaan yang kutanggung sekarang lebih sakit dari apapun.

* * *

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tertidur tadi. Kelelahan karena menangis. Aku melepaskan tangan yang menutupi pandanganku dan mengecek keadaan di kamar ini. Untunglah aku sendirian saat ini. Mataku menerawang pada langit-langit kamar. Tidak punya keinginan untuk bangkit dikala semangat hidup nol.

Ingin aku memikirkan bagaimana hidupku selanjutnya. Kenapa Sasuke menginginkan diriku jika bukan cinta? mainan? Aku tidak merasa diriku menarik. Aku masihlah gadis aneh dan kutu buku. Kenapa? Apakah freak selalu tertarik pada freak lainnya?

Malas sekali memikirkan hal-hal membingungkan seperti ini kali. Selalu saja. Dan selalu saja tidak pernah pernah terpecahkan.

Aku benci hal memusingkan yang membuat moodku jelek dan berbaring tidak membuat diriku membaik. Terpaksa aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak bangkit. Tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Hal pertama yang muncul adalah kamar mandi, mungkin air dingin bisa membuatku membaik.

Air dingin dari pancuran di atasku benar-benar menyegarkanku. Ingin rasanya menikmatinya tanpa pusing-pusing memikirkan hidupku. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa bagiku, bagimanapun aku memang bukan tipe fisik tapi pemikir. Tanpa di komando otakku sudah kembali bekerja. Dari segala pemikiran, hanya ada satu kesimpulan :

Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku setelah ini?

Aku tidak mungkin menerima keadaanku saat ini dengan tangan terbuka. Aku juga tidak mungkin lagi bunuh diri walaupun saat ini aku sendirian dan banyak cara yang bisa kugunakan. Sasuke pasti sudah menyadarinya sehingga ia bebas membiarkan diriku tanpa mengawalan Neji.l Luka yang kubuat tidak mengenai daerah vital bukan karena ketidaksengajaan. Tapi karena aku takut pada kematian. Bagaimanapun keinginanku untuk mati tetap saja melakukannya adalah hal yang mengerikan. Aku berharap Sasuke membunuhku saat aku menyerangnya dan itu seharusnya rencana yang paling brilliant yang pernah kupikirkan. Seharunys persentase keberhasilanku adalah 99% untuk mati. Sasuke bukan tipe pemaaf untuk kelancangan seperti itu, ia pasti akan membunuh siapapun yang mencoba membunuhnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Lalu kenapa itu tidak berhasil? Apakah karena aku istrinya? Aku pengecualian?

Kata-kata Sasuke tergiang di kepalaku.

" _ **Tidak ada penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan selain hidup dilanda penyesalan atas sesuatu yang selalu tidak bisa kita capai, Sakura."**_

Rasanya ingin berteriak frustasi sekarang. Oh, bagaimana jengkelnya diriku. Oh, kau memang sadis, suamiku!

Bodoh sekali jika aku memikirkan selain keburukan dari seorang pria seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Hampir saya aku terlena dan barang sedetikpun membuat diriku malu atas pemikiran tidak masuk akal. Sasuke membuat pengecualian padaku? Hah! Hal paling lucu yang kudengar.

Saat ini aku sudah mengetahui identitas suamiku sebenarnya seharusnya aku selalu waspada dan berpikir dua kali atas apapun. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan pasti hanyalah akal-akalan busuk dan sesuatu yang ia dpaat pasti bukanlah suci.

Tapi apa yang-

Aku mendecak kesal kala otakku kembali berpikir pada sesuatu yang belum kutemukan jawabannya. Biarlah kau istirahat saja, otak. Lebih baik kita melihat situasi dulu.

Hmph, pemikiran itu membuatku geli. Aku sedikit lega kala di mansion ini tidak ada yang berpihak padaku tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai teman yang bisa diandalkan. Ya, otakku. Haha.

Begitu aku keluar, aku telah disambut oleh dua pelayan. Aneh, biasanya mereka hanya datang untuk membersihkan kamar saja walaupun aku bukan tipe orang yang berantakan. Jika aku bisa membersihkan sendiri aku akan melakukannya. Jadi aku bingung sekali saat ini. Tapi aku sedikit lega karena bukan Hinata yang menjadi salah satu pelayan, aku masih kecewa berat dengannya.

"Nona, Uchiha-sama memerintahkan kami untuk mempersiapkan anda untuk pesta malam ini."

Mereka berdua pasti mengerti wajah bingungku dan menjelaskan.

"Malam ini adalah pesta kesuksesan untuk perusahaan Uchiha-sama. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan dalam salah satu saham beliau yang sangat melonjak jadi Uchiha –sama membuat pesta. Sebenarnya pesta ini diundur karena anda sakit selama 3 hari. Jadi saat anda telah sembuh, mohon bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta yang akhirnya digelar. Kami akan membantu anda dalam berdandan dan berpakaian."

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan kami tapi anda harus buru-buru." Kedua pelayan menunduk padaku dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

Mereka memintaku duduk di kursi sementara satu pelayan memilih baju dan pelayan lain memilah-milih kosmetikku.

Pesta. Aku benci pesta. Tempat yang berisik, lautan manusia dan biasanya penuh keonaran. Mungkin kali ini lain karena pengunjung pasti orang-orang berkelas tinggi. Tapi apa yang aku harapkan dari orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan mafia?

Lagipula aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Apakah pesta ini berkaitan dengan keberhasilan prostitusi yang tidak sengaja kudengar beberapa hari lalu? Jika itu benar dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Ikut andil untuk merayakannya? Ugh! Memikirkannya membuatku ingin muntah. Para pelayan menyadari wajah pucatku dan menanyai keadaanku. Aku hanya berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja.

Para pelayan memakaikanku dengan gaun hijau muda, kesannya lembut dan menyegarkan. Dengan kosmetik tipis dan pewarna bibir merah muda. Rambutku dibuat menggelombang dan diurai. Kedua telingaku dipakaikan anting sewarna baru dan selesailah pekerjaan mereka.

"Nona, di luar ada Hyuuga-sama. Dia yang akan mengantar anda ke ruangan pesti. Kami permisi." Para pelayan menunduk dan pamit undur diri. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Aku menghela nafas dan mencari handphone milikku, alat komunikasi tentu tidak boleh lupa. Ingin rasanya aku memberontak dan tidak menghadiri pesta. Tapi pasti ada konsekuensi atas tindakanku ini. Lagupula pria apa yang membiarkan istrinya setelah bunuh diri dan hampir membunuh suaminya sendiri untuk bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa dan menghadiri pesta? Ahhh… pasti hanya Sasuke UChiha.

 _Dasar pria gila!_ Makiku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Neji masuk ke dalam dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Nona, lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Uchiha-sama dan tamu-tamu sudah menunggu anda." Perintah Neji tidak sabaran.

Aku mendecak.

Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa lari lagi.

* * *

To be countinue….


	7. Chapter 7

Kill My Husband

Chapter 7 : Say NO to babies

Aku selalu membenci Pesta, aku merasa tidak cocok dengan keramaian. Aku lebih baik bersembunyi di pojok ruangan, di kelilingi buku-buku dongeng dan beristirahat sekejap dari urusan dunia.

Tapi kebencianku bertambah saat aku menikahi suamiku sekarang. Ini bukan pertama kali aku berada di Pesta berkelas yang Sasuke ajak, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan tamu-tamu di Pesta ini, rekan-rekan dan kenalan Sasuke.

Aku benci sikap pura-pura mereka, berusaha sekeras apapun untuk bersikap hormat, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan mereka padaku. Aku tidak perlu mempelajari cara mendeteksi kebohongan dari tatapan mata, mereka bahkan tidak ada kontrol diri untuk tidak menunjukkannya padaku.

Mereka semua pembohong ulung, sebenarnya bisa saja mereka berakting lebih baik, memberikan senyuman terbaik sambil menyembunyikan pandangan merendah mereka. Tapi mereka tidak melakukannya. Akupun tidak bereaksi, mungkin itu yang membuat mereka lancang, walaupun suamiku berderajat lebih tinggi dari mereka, aku tetaplah hanya semut, status ataupun tidak.

Aku yakin Sasuke menyadarinya. Tapi dia tidak bertindak apapun. Aku mencoba berusaha keras bersikap positif, mungkin ini cobaan untuk memperkuat mentalku. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan sakit di dada tetap ada.

Sekarang aku berada di dalam limo bersama suamiku yang menemani, dua bodyguard yang selalu menempel dimanapun yaitu Suigetsu dan Naruto lalu Neji yang menyupir di depan. Kami semua dalam perjalanan menuju Hotel di mana tempat Pesta diselenggarakan.

Sejak tadi aku merengut, walaupun berusaha tenang, walaupun beberapa cara aku lakukan. Menutup mata, melemaskan tubuh, bersikap positif, berpura-pura tegar, tapi semuanya dengan mudah terpental oleh kepanikan yang tak terkendali. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mengalahkan positif, tubuhku gusar bergerak-gerak tak pasti.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, aku tahu itu tidak baik, apalagi berefek pada bumi yang kutinggali kini, tapi maaf sekali, itu reaksi spontan.

Pikiran negatif membuatku lelah. Beberapa rencana kususun di dalam hati, berusaha mempersiapkan diri tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dan apabila ada suatu masalah nanti. Memperkirakan respon dan tindakan paling bijaksana yang harus di ambil. Beberapa terkesan briliant dan beberapa lagi buruk. Tapi sekeras apapun berusaha, aku tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri pada rencana-rencanaku. Pasti ada halangan, mungkin lebih baik dari rencanaku, tentu aku gagal. Tentu aku bukanlah apa-apa.

Selalu begitu, aku selalu tipe yang 'takut sebelum berperang'. Terlalu berpikir berlebihan dan ketakutan oleh pikiranku sendiri. Akhirnya, aku selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan mengacuhkannya dan melarikan diri.

Aku meremas rok gaunku, aku membulatkan tekad. Aku lelah dengan diriku yang dulu. Melarikan diri tidak akan membantu kali ini, tidak sejak aku menikahi Sasuke. Masa depan ini adalah cobaan yang menyokongku untuk menjadi lebih baik. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan menghadapinya sendiri. Mmm... setidaknya aku berusaha! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Kuharap.

"Kau akan merusak gaunmu jika meremasnya sekuat itu, Sakura."

Suara Sasuke mengagetkanku. Tapi aku mendengarnya jelas walaupun sedang berpikir, jadi aku patuh. Uhh.. benar saja, gaunku menjadi kusut.

Aku mengetik balasan di Hp-ku.

"Uhh.. maaf Sasuke." Maaf membuat kesanmu pada para tamu di pesta buruk jika mereka melihat istri CEO Uchiha Corp datang dengan gaun kusut. "Terima kasih telah memberi tahu. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa remasanku pada rok terlalu kuat."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

Aku mencoba memperbaiki rok gaunku, mencoba membuatnya licin dengan menyetrika menggunakan tangan. Semoga kusutnya hilang.

"Kau tidak perlu resah dengan pesta ini Sakura. Hanya perayaan kecil, tidak ada yang dirimu dan bersikap biasa saja." Jelas Sasuke.

Perayaan kecil? Tidak ada yang istimewa? Aku memikirkan kembali perkataan Sasuke. Hah! Perayaan kecil yang membuat para pekerja pelayan di mansion melompat-lomoat kegirangan, kemenangan dalam bisnis penjualan para wanita, kenaikan gaji para bawahan dan hal yang membuat Naruto juga Suigetsu Yang liar semakin menjadi-jadi. Hmm... jadi itu semua bukan apa-apa, Sasuke? Wow! Kau berbakat sekali menghibur seseorang! Maukan kau menjadi guru dan mengajari aku dengan teknik menghibur seseorang yang luar biasamu itu? Hah! Tentu aku percaya apa katamu, Sasuke! Atau mungkin itu hanya berlaku bagimu?

Aku membuang muka dan menatap jendela. Tapi aku semakin pesimis sekarang. Dadaku sesak sejak tadi, aku percaya itu bukti intuisi yang tidak baik. Hal ini sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Desahan keluar lagi. Maaf sekali, Bumi. Aku hanya bisa berharap pestanya tidak akan berjalan terlalu lama. Tempat itu memang bukan tempat yang sepatutnya dirindukan tapi aku tetap merindukan rumah.

Hahhh...

Selama aku melamun ternyata perjalanan kami telah berakhir. Kami telah tiba di Hotel yang kami tuju, Hotel Mewah dan menjulang tinggi bernama Izuna Hotel. Ada perasaan senang di hati tapi langsung kutepis karena ini bukan saatnya berhayal. Hm.. sebenarnya aku senang karena ketinggian Hotel ini, lebih tinggi lebih bagus, aku suka tempat-tempat tinggi. Karena ini aku selalu mendambakan rumah pohon.

Aku menggelangkan kepala dengan cepat. Tidak! Buat apa aku berharap? Tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk menikmati tempat ini, sudah tentu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanku berlama-lama di Hotel. Kami datang untuk pesta, hanya itu!

Kudengar mobil tidak lagi bergerak, Neji menepikan mobil di depan pintu masuk Hotel. Mulutku cemberut kala melihat barisan pegawai Hotel di depan pintu, menyambut kami. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Memang, seharusnya aku terbiasa dengan hal sana yang selalu para pelayan lakukan di rumah. Tapi tetap saja membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Suigetsu dan Naruto turun duluan, membukakan pintu untuk kami, mempersilahkan kami berdua turun dari mobil. Sasuke menyusul dan dia memberikan satu tangan padaku untuk turun, kala jarak tanah dan mobil sedikit tinggi. Aku sedikit terbantu karenanya dan berterima kasih.

Kami berjalan masuk melangkahi karpet merah disepanjang jalan. Mataku berbinar melihat lift, menaikinya membuat moodku sedikit membaik. Tapi aku tidak bisa lega, semakin naik lift, semakin mendekati tempat yang membuatku sesak. Membuatku semakin sering merindukan rumah.

Akhirnya lift berhenti dan terbuka. Sasuke keluar dan kami melangkahi koridor demi koridor. Kami berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan dua karyawan hotel yang menjaga. Mereka membukakan pintunya untuk kami.

Ruangan hotel sangat elegan dan mewah, jika diriku yang dulu pasti akan mematung terpesona. Tapi aku sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan kemewahan setelah menikahi Sasuke. Membuatku bosan. Ruangan ini bahkan kalah mewah dibandingkan rumah. Sehingga perhatianku tidak teralih sedikitpun dan tetap pada pesta.

Kami masuk dan disambut oleh sorakan beberapa tamu di ruangan, beberapa beegosip dan beberapa lagi menghampiri kami. Sasuke melayani mereka sejenak sebelum mata kami menemukan keluarganya. Dia permisi pada para tamu dan mengajakku menyapa ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya. Kami menyapa mereka, Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha yang tegas dan penuh harga diri, Ibu sasuke,Mikoto Uchiha dengan... sikapnya yang berpura-pura ramah(entah kenapa) dan satu-satunya orang yang membuatku nyaman adalah kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, dia dengan keramahannya sebagai anugerah dalam kepribadiannya. Jika memang aku terperangkap di penjara berkedok pesta ini aku lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan Kakak Itachi sampai pesta selesai.

Kami mendengar suara MC di atas panggung sedang membawakan acara. Dia membuka acara dan mempersilahkan Sasuke naik ke panggung untuk membacakan sepatah dua patah untuk keberhasilan bisnisnya. Tentu saja masalah prostitusi dirahasiakan, dia membual pada bisnis lain dengan topik yang lebih umum. Soal omset produk Uchiha atau sebagainya. Semua bersorak dan Sasuke turun dari panggung. Ia kembali sibuk di kerumuni para tamu yang menyelamatinya secara langsung. Aku meminum jusku dan memuyar bola mata melihatnya.

Mikoto-sama mengajakku berbasi-basi, ia menanyakan hal yang membuatku pucat, tentang bayi.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian, Sakura-chan? Apa kau sudah hamil?" Tanya Mikoto-sama yang membuatku hampir tersedak jusku.

Aku menggeleng kikuk.

"Ibu, mungkin waktu 3 bulan masih terlalu dini. Sudah, jangan dipaksakan." Itachi menimbrung pembicaraan. Aku terbantu karena kakak menolongku.

Aku mengetik di Hp yang bisa menyuarakan hasil ketikanku.

"Maaf, Mikoto-sama. Tapi kak Itachi benar. 3 bulan rasanya terlalu cepat untuk bayi."

"Ahh.. Sakura-chan. Kan sudah Ibu bilang panggil saja aku 'Ibu'. Jangan sungkan. Kita sudah berkeluarga." Keluh Mikoto-sama.

Tidak mau berdebat, aku cepat mengangguk.

Mikoto-sama melanjutkan. "Waktu tiga bulan cukuplah. Tapi memang sih, belum setahun itu tidak terlalu lama."

Aku lega.

"Tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat mempunyai anak. Kami ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu pertama kami." Mikoto-sama tersenyum.

Aku kaget kala senyuman Mikoto-sama bukanlah kepura-puraan lagi. Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu aku selalu bingung kenapa dia berakting. Lebih baik jujur mengutarakannya seperti Fugaku-sama jika tidak merestui anaknya denganku. Tapi aku tidak mau berburuk sangka, aku belum mengetahui kenapa Mikoto-sama berpura-pura ramah padaku. Karena sependapat dengan suaminya atau alasan lain. Itu masih menjadi salah satu misteri terbesarnya. Aku sangat penasaran tapi tidak punya waktu untuk membongkar misteri itu, aku dan Sasuke jarang berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha selain kak Itachi. Lain dengan Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama. Kak Itachi lumpuh tapi dia selalu mudah bosan disatu ruangan, karena itu dia sering berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke rumah kami. Karena itu pula aku nyaman dengannya, selain dia ramah dia juga sering menemaniku kala Sasuke di kantor.

Tapi kembali lagi memikirkan tentang bayi membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Kasihan. Aku berandai bagaimana nasib bayiku jika aku masih bersama Sasuke dalam statusnya sebagai anak mafia. Tentu dia anak terjerumus dalam dunia hitam. Aku tidak peduli kemewahan yang Sasuke punya, tetap saja aku tidak mau bayiku menjadi seorang kriminal. Mungkin aku harus rajin mengkonsumsi pil tolak kehamilan mulai dari sekarang.

Kesadaranku kembali pada pesta, karena lamunanku kini Mikoto-sama bercakao-cakap dengan anaknya di kursi roda, Fugaku-sama seperti biasa lebih menjadi pendengar dan hanya mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah seperlunya. Aku melirik Sasuke dan ia masih sibuk dengan para tamu. Biasanya jika begini aku memilih mengobrol dengan Neji daripada Naruto dan Suigetsu. Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan mereka berdua, dulu kukira mereka ceria dan terbuka, tipe yang mudah diajak bicara. Walaupun aku selalu merasa was-was, aku merasakan bahwa mereka mempunyai aura yang menakutkan yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan benar saja, saat di ruang bawah tanah itu aku menyadari kegilaan mereka. Cengiran lebar mereka saat menyiksa seseorang, sungguh gila. Psikopat. Sejak itu aku menghindari mereka. Dan Neji. Aku memegang perutku. Sekarang dia juga termasuk daftar dari orang yang harus kuhindari saat ini.

Jadi, yah.. aku sendirian disini tanpa teman ngobrol. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menikmati sajian yang ada, walaupun aku juga harus menjaga imejku. Aku sadar diri aku ini siapa, tentu aku tidak mau mencoreng nama Uchiha. Akupun bukan tipe tukang makan, jadi ini mudah.

Penasaran, aku melirik Sasuke. Mataku menemukan seorang wanita berpakaian seksi dan glamor menghampirinya. Style berpakaian dan make up yang dia kenakan sangat berkelas, bahkan Ino Yamanaka, make up artist yang terkenal di kalangan selebriti kelas atas dan langganan keluarga Uchihapun akan terkesan.

Wanita seksi dan glamor itu mengobrol dengan Sasuke dengan jarak yang dekat, tanpa malu dia terang-terangan menggoda suami orang alias suamiku dengan taktik skinship. Dia terlihat profesional dengan taktiknya, apa yang dia lakukan tidak terlihat seperti pelacur tapi hanya beberapa sentuhan ringan yang terkesan ramah tapi penuh perhitungan. Seperti tepukan ringan dipundak tapi tangan itu merosot turuh ke dada bidang Sasuke dibalut jas, dia mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan obrolan dan pujiansehingga Sasuke dan para tamu disekitar mereka tidak merasa bahwa wanita itu meraba Sasuke dengan maksud seksual. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga pintar dalam berbicara, aku mendengar mereka bahkan mengobrol tentang bisnis dan wanita itu bisa menyamai kepintaran dalam bisnis yang mereka bicarakan. Sekarang wanita itu sedang tertawa-tawa renyah dengan kedua tangan di bawah dada, membuat kedua bulatan lemak besar itu terlihat menantang kaum lelaki.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan suamiku dan wanita seksi itu, mereka berdua menjadi topik utama gosip di ruangan ini karena bagaimanapun mereka memang mencolok di mata awan ataupun bukan. Aku setuju mereka berdua memiliki aura dominan yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka, aura dominan kelas atas yang menginjakkan kaki lebih tinggi dari kalangan atas lainnya.

Gosip, hal yang paling kubenci di pesta kalangan elit. Mulut-mulut mereka lebih tajam daripada silet dan mereka blak-blakan mengutarakannya tanpa peduli perasaan seseorang. Hal ini lebih menjerumus pada kalangan wanita, mereka serigala berbulu domba.

Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyadari, ada beberapa wanita yang berdiri dekat dariku walaupun mereka berbisik tetap saja terdengar. Mereka membanding-bandingkan diriku dan wanita seksi yg bersama Sasuke.

"Pstt! Bukankah Sasuke Uchiha serasi dengan wanita yang bersamanya itu? Mereka sama-sama berkelas tinggi."

"Iya, berbeda sekali dengan istrinya. Tidak ada bagus-bagudnya wanita itu, tampang kutu buku, wajah pas-pasan, tubuh kurus anoreksia, bisu pula. Aku justru kasihan dengan Sasuke-sama mempunyai istri seperti itu."

"Iya, aku selalu penasaran kenapa wanita itu bisa menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Sasuke-sama menikahinya cuma-cuma. Pasti wanita itu mengguna-guna Sasuke-sama dengan sihir hitam."

"Itu teori yang tepat, aku setuju denganmu."

Sihir hitam ya? Haha. Jika aku bisa sihir aku sudah terbang bebas dengan sapu terbangku dari genggaman jari-jari Sasuke. Aku sudah bahagia. Teori tepat apanya?! Kebodohan kedua wanita itu terlalu lucu hingga membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak jika aku bisa.

Tapi semakin lama aku berdiam diri semakin menyebar gosip. Hampir semua orang menggunjingku, aku tidak peduli tetapi tetap saja merasa tidak nyaman. Menyebalkan, apa aku pura-pura ke toilet saja untuk mencari udara segar?

"Sakura-chan."

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku, aku mendapati senyuman ramah Itachi-san.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, bisakah kau mengantarku?" Tanyanya.

Eh? Aku ingin sekali. Itachi-san pasti kesulitan menggunakan perlengkapan di kamar mandi. Tapi aku ragu apakah aku harus membantunya sampai masuk ke toilet pria dan... sensor-sensor lainnya. Walaupun kakak ipar tapi tetap saja.

Wajahku memerah membayangkannya.

Itachi tertawa, dia pasti tau apa yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi dia tetap menggodaku.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Ayolah, tolong bantu kakak iparmu terbaikmu ini. Siapa tahu kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membandingkan 'gajah' mana yang lebih besar diantara aku dan suamimu. Hehe."

Kata-kata jahil Itachi-nii memperparah rona merah mudah di kedua pipiku.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

" Benarkah? Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup loh. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua lagi nanti. Jangan menyesal, ya?"

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan melotot pada Kak Itachi.

Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesal!

Tawa Kak Itachi pecah lagi. "Hahaha. Aku becanda, Sakura-chan. Itu cuma alasan untuk aku kabur dari tempat ini denganmu." Tawanya reda dan Kak Itachi mendelik tajam pada para wanita yang bergosip di dekatku tadi. Mereka berdua tersentak dan pergi menjauhi kami. "Ruangan ini sekarang menyesakkan, ya?" Kak Itachi jiga jengkel dengan para penggosip di ruangan pesta ini, terlihat dengan senyum yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya hilang.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan. Antarkan aku." Kak Itachi menuntunku keluar tanpa mendengar persetujuanku, tapi aku juga tidak mau menolak tawaran tepat ini sejak awal. Kami pamit pada Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama, Neji hendak mengikutiku seperti biasa tapi kak Itachi menolak.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus memberi adik iparku ini udara segar dari kekanganmu, Neji."

Neji ragu. "Tapi, Itachi-sama. Sasuke-sama.."

"Adikku tidak akan berkomentar. Istri tercintanya aman bersamaku. Aku janji."

"Tapi-"

Neji tetap ragu. Akhirnya Itachi memasang tampang serius.

"Neji." Ini bukan lagi permintaan tapi perintah.

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama." Neji mundur dan mempersilahkan kami berdua keluar.

Kami berdua akhirnya keluar dari ruangan pesta dengan aku mendorong kursi roda Kak Itachi. Aku sangat senang sekali dengan fakta itu, rasanya aku baru saja keluar dari tempat terburuk di muka bumi, keluar dari tempat itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hahaha, berlebihan tapi itu memang faktanya begitu, menurutku.

Setelah berada di luar ruangan, Kak Itachi berkata dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Jadi, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita ke toilet hehehe."

Panik, bingung dan resah aku mendengarnya. Aku cepat-cepat mengetik untuk mengutarakan kebingunganku.

"Eh bukankah kakak bilang itu cuma alasan saja?"

Senyuman jahil Kak Itachi semakin melebar. "Ya benar, itu cuma alasan saja. Alasan untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran. Hahaha!"

"Kak Itachi! Tolong jangan menggodaku. Aku ingin membantu tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini karena bagaimanapun juga aku ini wanita yang sudah menikah. Walaupun menjadi keluarga tapi hal ini tetap bukan hal yang pantas kulakukan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Kak Itachi." Selesai mengetik aku cepat-cepet menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangan.

"Hahaha !" Kak Itachi malah tertawa lebih keras. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. "Hahaha! Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Tapi kau benar-benar lucu, aku selalu senang dengan reaksi mu itu dan semakin giat untuk menggodamu. Hehehe."

Dengan wajah yang masih merona aku mengerutkan mulutku, cemberut. Kak Itachi melihat reaksiku dan terkekeh, aku membuang muka.

"Ayolah, jangan marah Sakura-chan. Habis, adikku tidak akan terpancing. Dia terlalu dingin dan datar, terlalu ke Uchiha-an. Tidak seru. Lagipula anggap saja ini latihan untuk masa depan."

"Latihan untuk masa depan apa?" Suara text to speech mengutarakan kebingunganku.

Kak Itachi mengedipkan satu matanya. "Latihan untuk anak kalian di masa depan, kau juga pasti akan membantu anakmu di toilet nanti, kan?"

Mataku membelalak. Godaan Kak Itachi biasanya membuatku jengkel, tertawa dan panik. Tapi itu tidak melukai siapapun. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, godaannya membuatku berpikir serius dengan murung. Hal yang menggangguku kembali lagi, hal lain selain pesta.

'Bayi.'

Mendengarnya dari mulut Mikoto-sama saja sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku sudah membayangkan kelamnya masa depanku, menutup semua pancera indera atas apa yang suamiku perbuat para orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun, duduk manis seperti boneka. Walaupun begitu aku pasti dihantui oleh rasa bersalah, aku yakin diriku hanya akan berakhir menjadi boneka yang rusak. Bagiku, hal itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan neraka.

Tapi aku bisa sedikit merelakan jika nasib itu hanya terjadi padaku. Tapi jika itu terjadi pada orang lain yang tidak berdosa? Apalagi.. bayiku. Darah dagingku.

Memikirkan hal itu, pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, sebuah emosi yang kuat menyergap, mengalir dari hati ke seluruh tubuh. Kedua tanganku mengepal erat pada genggaman di kursi roda Kak Itachi, tidak bisa mengontrol emosi yang bernama 'amarah' ini.

Perempuan makhluk yang membingungkan, kalimat yang sering diucapkan para kaum adam. Seharusnya aku tidak bingung karena jenis kelaminku adalah perempuan, tapi hal itu rupanya tidak berlaku padaku. Kenapa? Di saat amarah air mata muncul? Bagiku hal ini tidak masuk akal.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah hingga kau menangis?" Wajah Kak Itachi sangat terkejut dan simpati, aku merasa bersalah membuatnya salah paham. Ingin kuluruskan kesalahpahaman ini tapi aku terlalu sibuk menghentikan air mataku yang kini kucoba seka dengan sapu tangan.

Aku menggigit bibitku kala usahaku belum membuahkan hasil, khawatir dengan Kak Itachi. Aku mencoba menggeleng, pelan. Semoga dia mengerti bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

Bayi...

Tidak mungkin aku membuatnya dengan Sasuke. Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain berbagi penderitaanku.

Aku akan memastikan hal itu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Aku yakin. Walau apapun rintangannya aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu dengan aniki?" Suara sumber penderitaanku memanggil di belakang. Aku tersentak dan menoleh cepat.

Sasuke berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Kemana para tamu dan wanita glamor tadi? Kenapa dia sendirian? Sempat-sempatnya aku berpenasaran seperti itu, tapi bagaimanapun aku selalu makhluk yang haus akan rasa keingintahuan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa itulah awal dari semua penderitaanku kini. Mungkin itu kutukan.

"Kenapa kalian berduaan? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ruangan pesta, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Aku menerawang menatap suamiku, makhluk rupawan yang nyata tapi juga mematikan. Ironis. Betapa sialnya aku menikahinya.

Sayangnya, manusia tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu. Yang hanya bisa kilakukan adalah maju dan tidak membuat kesalahan dua kali.

Aku tersenyum penuh semangat.

Aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku melihat Sasuke, langsung bertatapan mata dengannya.

Apapun yang terjadi...

Tidak akan ada bayi diantara kita berdua.

BERSAMBUNG...

Chp ini kurang memuaskan. Entar Azure edit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Justice

Pertama kali Itachi Uchiha bertemu Sakura Haruno adalah saat adiknya mengganti marga wanita itu menjadi 'Uchiha', marga keluarganya.

Dasar si Sasuke, dia memang selalu seenaknya saja. Seharusnya dia perkenalkan dulu wanita itu kepada keluarga, minimal ayah dan ibu sebelum menikah. Bukannya memberitahu kami pada saat hari H. Itachi mendesah mengingat kembali kejadian itu tapi ia terkekeh geli. Senang mengingat saat ayah dan ibunya panik dan terburu-buru ke pesta pernikahan Sasuke.

Semua orang bengong dan takjub dengan pilihan pendamping sang bungsu Uchiha yang tidak biasa, kecuali dirinya. Ia yang paling mengerti adiknya tentu sudah maklum jika pilihan Sasuke lain dari kriteria keluarganya. Menyadari kecacatan dari Sakura Haruno membuat orang-orang kecewa dan menatap rendah gadis pilihannya, tidak terkecuali kedua orang tuanya juga. Seperti biasa, ayahnya akan blak-blakan menolak bahkan memaki sedangkan ibunya berpura-pura baik di depan adik iparnya tetapi berkata busuk di belakang untuk menjaga imej.

Tapi lain dari dirinya, Itachi Uchiha lebih mempercayai pilihan adiknya karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dan mengerti Sasuke bahkan melebihi orangtuanya. Ia mengerti adiknya sejak dulu tidak pernah melakukan hubungan serius selain hubungan badan untuk memuaskan nafsu sesaat, lagipula ia mempercayai sumber informasinya tentang background dari calon adik iparnya ini, tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari wanita itu, walau dia amnesia, masa lalunya hanyalah seorang perempuan pedesaan. Kasihan, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat kecil kemudian diasuh beberapa tahun di panti asuhan desa. Begitu dewasa, untuk memulai hidup baru dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia merantau ke kota. Lalu kepribadiannya? Dulu dia adalah wanita pemalu yang tidak terlalu bisa bersosialisasi. Kemudian ia berubah setelah amnesia, menjadi tipe kutu buku, penyendiri, pendiam, cinderella complex dan pemilik suasana hati yang mudah terpengaruhi dengan perubahan cuaca. Hm.. perubahan drastis. Tapi tidak ada background berbahaya dari adik iparnya, jadi, selamat. Dan karena perempuan itu tidak berbahaya, Itachi tidak usah khawatir. Sasuke bisa mengatasi kehidupan barunya.

Ia pikir begitu. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini wanita itu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sering mengunjungi kediaman Sasuke, karena Sasuke sibuk kerja dan baru pulang malam, ia lebih dekat ke istrinya yang selalu menjadi teman bercakap-cakap.

Ia akui adik iparnya itu mempunyai kepribadian yang Itachi acungkan jempol. Benar-benar berbeda dengan wanita-wanita tipe pelacur atau kalangan atas yang biasa Sasuke mainkan. Ia juga bukanlah wanita dengan pikiran pendek yang mudah terlena dengan apa yang Sasuke miliki. Dia wanita baik hati yang bersemangat jika menyangkut topik fantasy. Hal yang paling Itachi sukai adalah Sakura lebih menyukai kesederhanaan dan tidak nyaman dengan kemewahan. Ia tertawa kala adik iparnya itu mengaku bahwa tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari setelah pindah bukan karena Sasuke tapi kasurnya yang terlalu empuk dan lega sedangkan ia biasa dengan kerasnya kasur kecil di apartemen dengan sewa murah miliknya. Masih banyak kebaikan hati darinya, tapi inilah yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Sakura Haruno hampir mirip dengan 'dia' dan Itachi tidak mau adiknya bernasib sama dengannya.

Apalagi dengan perkataan adik iparnya saat di pesta 2 hari lalu.

Saat berbincang-bincang di luar ruang pesta, Sasuke datang menjemput Sakura. Sayangnya ibu menyusul Sasuke untuk kembali ke pesta karena bagaimanapun dialah tokoh utama di pesta itu, ia harus tetap di dalam jika tidak ada urusan penting. Jika ayahnya yang datang mungkin Sasuke akan menolak tapi ia penurut pada ibunya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menurut dan kembali bersama ibunya. Itachi dan Sakura kembali hanya berdua.

Sakura terdiam menatap punggung suaminya, tatapannya yang penuh tekad tadi berganti dengan tatapan murung. Membuat Itachi penasaran dan membujuk Sakura untuk mengatakan unek-uneknya. Sakura ternyata SANGAT khawatir dengan status Sasuke yang baru ia ketahui, tentang keluarganya yang hidup dengan cara kotor.

Ia menanyakan perkataan, sebuah De Javu yang Itachi yakin pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Mata Itachi membelalak kala tiba-tiba ia tidak lagi melihat istri adiknya melainkan seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat dengan kedua mata hitamnya.

Suara dari aplikasi text to speech terdengar bersamaan dengan perkataan seorang wanita lain di ingatan Itachi.

Sakura : "Jika aku hamil, apa yang akan anak itu makan dan kenakan? Dari mana semua itu? Uang kotor dari pekerjaan mafia Sasuke? Aku tidak mau menerima itu."

? : "...jika kita memiliki anak, apa yang akan kita berikan pada masa depannya? Sedangkan aku tidak mengharapkan ia hidup dari pendapatan kotor seperti kita."

Sakura : "Hei, Itachi-nii. Aku lebih memilih kehidupanku yang mebosankan dibandingkan kehidupan seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya untuk lepas dari semua ini?"

? : "Itachi.. Ayo kita tinggalkan kehidupan seperti ini, keluarga macam ini, menuju kebenaran."

Kedua perempuan di depannya, di masa kini dari masa lalu mengatakannya dengan ekpresi sendu. Dibandingkan kemewahan palsu, lebih memilih pada jalan kebenaran.

Ingin rasanya ia menghapus kata itu dari dunia ini, 'kebenaran', hal itu telah merengut sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya. Persetan dengan kebenaran! Tidak bisakah 'dia' hanya menikmati apa yang hidup berikan padanya tanpa mengubah takdir? Persetan dengan semuanya! Ia frustasi dengan apa yang harus ia pilih, dia atau keluarganya?

Walaupun ia sebenarnya sudah tau dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengkhianati keluarganya.

Saat itulah ia mendapatkan konsekuensinya.

Itachi Uchiha membelalakan matanya, menatap ngeri pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya, di depan matanya. Ia langsung berpikir bahwa ia bermimpi buruk. Karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian yang ditayangkan oleh mimpinya ini, terlalu biasa, ia sudah dihantui oleh mimpi seperti ini bertahun-tahun lamanya. Walaupun begitu, tubuhnya tetap tidak bisa beradaptasi, kengerian tetap saja membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sang wanita itu berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya, ia bisa meraihnya, hanya dengan mengulurkan satu tangan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk menggapai sang wanita, sebuah tembok tak kasat mata yang bagaimana caranya memisahkan mereka berdua.

Bagaimanapun ia memaksakan diri menggunakan fisik untuk menghancurkan tembok itu, ia tidak membuahkan hasil. Matanya semakin melebar kala ia melihat sang wanita melangkah mundur ; selangkah, dua langkah, semakin mundur. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri di pinggir tebing yang tinggi dan curam dengan lautan di bawahnya.

Tidak perlu banyak berpikir untuk seorang jenius seperti keturunan Uchiha, bahkan orang berotak pendekpun sudah akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Begitu sang wanita tersenyum dengan penuh kesedihan di wajah cantiknya, masa depan darinya telah ditentukan.

Yang akhirnya ketakutan Itachi terlukiskan lagi, pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sedemikian detik melihat sang wanita menjatuhkan dari dari tebing.

Itachi berteriak histeris.

"IZUMIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Dengan penuh keringat yang membasahi wajah pucatnya, Itachi bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk dalam satu gerakan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Bibirnya menarik nafas cepat dengan kesusahan dan kedua tangannya mengepal selimut terlalu erat.

Ia turun dari ranjang dengan gusar, matanya melirik pada kursi roda di dekat ranjang tapi ia menghiraukannya. Kakinya berdiri tegak dan bisa melangkah dengan sehat, ia melangkah terburu-buru menuju sebuah meja kecil dengan tiga laci dan kursi putar, meja kerjanya di kamar tidur miliknya ini. Di atas meja tergeletak sebuah laptop, charger laptop, sebuah botol air mineral dan beberapa buku-buku sulit bertata rapi di dalam rak buku kecil di pinggir meja. Ia duduk dan langsung mengetahui apa yang mau ia lakukan, membuka laci kedua di meja untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. Tiga toples kecil untuk wadah oabt berisi beberapa tablet putih antidepresan, obat penenang, dan semacamnya. Tindakannya terhenti sejenak kala matanya bersirobok dengan sebuah bingkai bergambar dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda. Dengan perasaan berat, Itachi mengeluarkan benda itu juga dari laci meja. Matanya tidak lepas dari bingkai kala ia meletakkan beberapa toples obat di atas meja dan menutup laci dengan kakinya, tepatnya pada gambar wanita di bingkai itu. Di bingkai itu tergambar dirinya bersama wanita seumurannya berambut coklat panjang dan mata hitam. Wajahnya yang rupawan sama seperti para Uchiha kebanyakan, tapi bagi Itachi, kelembutan wanita itu lebih lembut melebihi wajah ibunya yang terkenal sebagai wanita terlembut di klan Uchiha. Itachi mengusap usap gambar wajah si wanita dengan pelan seakan ia melakukannya pada wanita aslinya, mata hitamnya terpancar penuh kerinduan bersaan dengan kesedihan. Beberapa menit ia memandangi foto itu, akhirnya ia berganti fokus dengan meletakkannya di dekat buku-buku miliknya. Kemudian ia meraih obatnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat di telapak tangan kanannya dari tiga toples dan menelannya bersamaan dengan meneguk air mineral. Tidak menyehatkan memang, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin darinya setelah dihantui mimpi buruk barusan, lagi-lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkannya selain obat langganannya ini. Beberapa menit kemudian efek obat uang ia telan bekerja, detak jantungnya yang memburu semakin memelan menuju detak jantung normal, wajahnya tidak lagi memucat, Itachi mendapatkan ketengan yang ia inginkan, tidak peduli walaupun sesaat.

Itachi menatap laptop di atas mejanya, ia duduk dan menyalakan laptop itu. Kebiasaan lain dari Uchiha Itachi, setelah bermimpi butuk dan meminum obat, ia akan mencari informasi di internet tentang seseorang yang hilang, orang yang paling berharga baginya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia melakukan kebiasaan ini, sudah bertahun-tahun pula ia kesal dengan hasil nihil yang ia dapatkan dari pencariannya. Itachi Uchiha yang jenius dalam bidang apapun terutama hacker pencari informasi terbaik di New York, tidak, di seluruh duniapun tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keradaan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temukan.

Yaitu mayat dari Izumi Uchiha.

Sesekali ia melirik lagi dengan tatapan rindu pada bingkai foto, ia memejamkan mata dengan paksaan.

Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka melainkan ingatan masa lalunya. Ingatan bahwa ia telah membunuh 2 orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini karena sebuah keputusan tidak benar yang ia pilih.

Tidak, keputusan yang ia pilih seharusnya benar. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya, hanya saja itu melebihi yang ia bayangkan. Siapa yang mengira Izumi Uchiha, mantan pacarnya, wanita lembut pencinta damai yang selalu penuh dengan harapan-harapan kehidupan melompatkan dirinya ke bawah jurang?

"ARGH!" Itachi terlonjak dari kursinya, ia kembali mengkonsumsi beberapa obat lagi dengan gusar. Matanya yang panik dan gemetar tubuhnya berhenti setelah efek obat-obatnya bereaksi. Ia mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan kengerian dari peristiwa itu, selalu saja, ketika ia mengingat detik-detik Izumi menjatuhkan diri dari jurang membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Kematiannya merengut segala harapan-harapan darinya juga, kehidupannya. Ketika Izumi telah menghilang di lautan, dari pandangannya, Itachi seakan mengerti apa itu kematian. Karena ia merasa jiwanya juga telah mati bersama wanita yang dicintainya.

Itachi terdiam sebentar, ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Setelah selesai, matanya tajam penuh fokus pada layar, ia bersiap dengan tekadnya kini.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Izumi."

Di tempat lain, jauh dari New York dan negeri tempat ibukota itu. Di sebuah negeri lain, di desa yang selalu turun salju sepanjang tahun. Di sebuah taman penuh dengan anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan enerjik, sorak-sorai riang mereka lontarkan dan beberapa bola dari salju berterbangan.

Anak-anak selalu mempunyai sebuah permainan di pikiran mereka dari apa yang alam berikan, dengan memanfaatkan benda putih dingin di sekitar, mereka bermain lempar bola salju bersamaan.

Seorang wanita beekulit sepucat salju berpakaian serba seperti ; mantel panjang, topi rajut, kaus tangan wool dan sepatu boot duduk di kursi taman. Mata hitamnya menatap penuh kasih sayang pada seorang anak berambut hitam yang sama dengan mata anak itu dan dirinya. Anak itu merengut kala wajahnya terkena bola salju dari temannya, ia kemudian jongkok dan membuat bola salju untuk membalas. Balasannya berhasil dan mengenai teman yang melempari dirinya tadi, ia tertawa geli. Tawa anak itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil, ia senang melihat kebahagiaan dari darah dagingnya.

"Brr..." Tubuhnya menggigil kala angin menerpanya. Tapi berkat pakaian hangatnya, ia bisa bertahan dari dingin.

Seakan angin itu adalah peeingatan, ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak berlama-lama di luar, ia seharusnya pulang dan menghangatkan diri di depan alat pemanas karena fisik lemahnya. Tapi ia tidak mau melewatkan momen menonton anaknya, ia akan tinggal sebentar lagi untuk menonton. Jadi dia tetap duduk dengan tenang membiarkan angin menerpa rambut putihnya yang pendek.

Sayangnya, si anak menyadari betul kondisi fisik ibunya. Ia berhenti bermain dan pamit kepada teman-temannya untui pulang. Teman-temannya kecewa tapi mereka mengerti kenapa satu tan mereka ini hendak pulang, membawa ibunya.

Izumi heran ketika anaknya menghampirinya, kemudian ia mendengar anaknya, mengajaknya pulang.

"Ayo pulang, bu. Ibu bisa sakit lama-lama disini."

Izumi akhirnya mengerti sekarang, kondisinya lagi-lagi mengacaukan waktu bermain anaknya. Merasa bersalah, wajahnya berubah murung.

"Berhenti berwajah begitu, Ibu! Aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahmu!" bentak si anak, kesal.

"Tapi.. Azuma.." balas Izumi.

Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Lagipula aku bisa bermain lagi besok, tidak masalah, kok! Jangan membesar-besarkan keadaan, Ibu! Aku sudah bilang, ibulah prioritasku dari apapun juga!"

"Kau masih kecil, Azuma. Tidakkah seharusnya kau bersikap lebih egois seperti kebanyakan anak? Ibu khawatir bahwa kondisi ibu merengut masa kecilmu." memikirkannya saja membuat Izumi semakin sedih, hingga kelenjar air mata bertengger di kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli ibu! Aku ya aku, mereka ya mereka! Lagipula, beginilah aku, bu."

"Eh?"

"Aku adalah anak yang lebih menyayangi ibunya daripada anak-anak lain. Heheh!" Azuma tersenyum bangga sambil menatap mata ibunya secara berani, kemudian ia menyinggungkan cengiran enerjiknya.

Izumi terpaku pada kata-kata dan wajah bangga Azuma. Begitu ia melihat cengiran anaknya, hatinya merasa tenang dan damai. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk sang anak.

"Terima kasih, Azuma." Izumi menutup mata dan menikmati kehangatan suhu tubuh dan juga hati anaknya. "Kamu sungguh anak yang baik hati, ibu sangat bersyukur diberkahi seorang anak sepertimu."

Azuma membalas pelukan ibunya. "Aku juga, bu!" Balas Azuma riang.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo pulang, bu!" ajak Azuma.

"Iya." Izumi mengangguk. Kemudian.. "Ayahmu juga pasti senang jika ia tahu dia mempunyai anak baik sepertimu, Azuma."

Perkataan Ibunya yang mendadak membuat Azuma berhenti berjalan secara reflek, Izumi bingung.

"Ada apa, Azuma?" tanya ibunya dengan membungkuk, menatap wajah anaknya. Denagn cepat Azuma berganti ekpresi, entah ekpresi apa yang ia pasnag sebelumnya. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bu. Ayo!" Azuma menarik tangan ibunya pelan dan kembali berjalan.

Sepanjanh perjalanan menujun rumah mereka, mereka terus bergandengan tangan dan mengobrol akrab.

Tanpa diketahui ibunya, tangan lain yang tidak menggenggam ibunya, tangan kiri itu terus mengepal kuat. Seakan tangan itu digunakan untuk meremukkan sesuatu tanpa belas kasihan.

Bersambung...

AKHIRNYAAA!! ITAIZU pair datang!!! yeyy!! pair FAVORIT aku di cerita ini. moga suka pair dan chapter ini. udh di edit dikit, menurutku juga, ini chapter baguslah. tolong ko


	9. Chapter 9

**KILL MY HUSBAND**

 **by AZURE SHINE**

 **MOHON BACA. PLEASEEE.**

Maaf chapter ini lama. Lagi g da ide akut, alias banyak ide tapi Azure g puas dengan ide2 itu. Pengennya chapter ini Sakura kabur, tapi pas inget Sakura punya cincin pelacaK yang hanya Sasuke yg bisa membukanya Azure jadi bingung gimana Sakura kaburnya? Sakura pasti tau dia akan gampang ketangkap lagi dan g mo cari resiko karena takut di hukum sama Sasuke. Jadi Azure binguung. Trs rasanya terlalu cepat untuk adegan itu. Mungkin Azure harus menumpuk tekad Sakura dulu dengan rasa takut. Pertama kali bayi trs karena Sakura di incar karena masuk dalam perdebatan mafia lain, musuh Sasuke. Sedikit-sedikit ketakutan akan membuat Sakura bertekad lari dari Sasuke apapun caranya ( **mungkin sampai potong jarinya?** Wih, ngeri). G da ide kedepannya **. Kalau ending sih banyak kepikir SAD/TRAGEDI. walaupun Azure benci banget dengan ending kaya gitu tapi demi plot. Tapi g tau ke depannya. Cuma rasanya lebih pas dengan SAD ENDING, karena banyak cerita-cerita mafia MC cwo yang mafia g mau berhenti jadi mafia dan keluarganya pasti g terima, bisa saja mereka diburu sampai mati karena berkhianat. Meninggalkan mafia = mati. Kalau ada ide/request tolong beritahu Azure buat referensi chapter depan**. Makasih telah setia nunggu n semoga suka chap ini. Azure cukup menikmati membuat chapter ini loh ;d Chapter ini terinspirasi dari game OZMAFIA

 **CHAPTER 9 : LET ME DIE IN PEACE**

Aku harus berlari sekuat tenaga.

Harus. Tidak peduli dengan kedua kaki yang kelelahan dan nafas tidak beraturan. Aku harus berlari secepatnya.

Aku harus kabur dari semua kegilaan ini.

Menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tangan, aku bahkan ketakutan oleh suara-suara berisik di belakangku. Walaupun begitu, seberapa keras aku menekan kedua telingaku, suara-suara itu masih tetap terdengar. Suara-suara keras dan kasar yang membuat denyut jantung meningkat drastis dan tubuh berkeringat dingin. Suara-suara bising dari senjata api dibelakangku membuatku lebih menyadari dunia yang kuhadapi saat ini bukanlah dunia yang cocok untukku.

Melarikan diri adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Bisa untuk pada kondisi saat ini ataupun selanjutnya.

"Sakura-sama, menunduk!" Teriak Neji sambil memaksaku melakukan apa yang ia suruh dengan cepat bersamaan dengan dirinya juga.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar di atas kepala kami. Rupanya musuh menembak kami berdua, beruntung Neji bertindak cepat sehingga peluru-peluru itu bersarang di dinding koridor hotel dibandingkan tubuh kami.

Tidak hanya itu, dengan gerakan cepat Neji membalas serangan musuh dengan pistol miliknya. Tiga tembakan ia lontarkan dan mengenai dua dari 3 musuh yang mengejar kami. Satu musuh berhasil menghindar dengan bersembunyi di dinding dari koridor yang berselisihan.

"Ayo lari lagi, Sakura-sama." Kesempatan di saat musuh melonggar seperti ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Neji. Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyuruhku berlari lagi sebelum para musuh berbaju hitam menambah orang-orang mereka.

Tanpa menunggu respon dariku bahkan tanpa sebuah anggukan setuju, aku hanya bisa ditarik-tarik dan di perintah bagaikan boneka tanpa jiwa. Walaupun begitu, memang tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan oleh orang biasa sepertiku di pertarungan sesama mafia saat ini. Ah, tidak. Ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya patuh dan lari sekencangnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Hanya dua hal yang kulakukan saat ini.

"Sial! Beraninya Sabaku mafia mengkhianati kami." Neji menggeram marah. "Beruntung sekali Fugaku-sama, Mikoto- sama dan Itachi-sama membatalkan diri datang sehingga tidak terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini."

Aku tidak mau peduli tentang dunia hitam Sasuke tapi rasa penasaran tidak bisa ditepis.

Neji mengerti rasa penasaranku tanpa kata-kata, ia memang _Bodyguard_ hebat yang pengertian. Ia memahami apa yang membuatku penasaran hanya dalam 3 bulan bersamaku. Ia memandangiku sejenak sambil terdiam. Kemudian ia menjelaskan. "Sabaku mafia adalah mafia dari negara Rusia, dulu kami memang bermusuhan tapi kini mereka seharusnya rekan kita. Sasuke-sama telah berhasil membujuk pemimpin Sabaku untuk genjatan senjata melawan mafia dari Italia, tapi kini sepertinya mereka berkhianat. Menyerang kita bahkan sebelum perang kepada mafia Italia di mulai! Apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya?! Apa mereka menyerah kepada Italia?"

Mendengar penjelasan Neji, aku bisa merangkumnya bahwa ada satu mafia yang lebih kuat dari Uchiha bahkan Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan mafia lain untuk mengalahkan mafia Italia. Pemikiran ini membuat bulu kudukku tidak kenal lelah dan selalu berdiri. Membayangkan bahwa ada bahaya yang lebih besar dibandingkan hidup sebagai istri mafia Uchiha. Sebenarnya sedalam apa dasar dari jurang bahaya di dunia hitam ini?!

Jika saja aku tidak ikut dijamuan makan malam keluarga di Hotel Uchiha ini. Jika saja aku menolaknya dengan berpura-pura sakit atau apapun.

Aku menggigit bibirku penuh penyesalan. Air mata kemarahan mengalir, memaki kebodohan diriku.

Jika saja aku tidak menikahi Sasuke.

Aku terlalu optimis dan berpikiran pendek. Aku berpikir 'tidak seharusnya menilai seseorang hanya dari beberapa sudut', meskipun Sasuke aneh dan aku terang-terangan mencium bahaya darinya tapi aku terlalu percaya kepada orang lain. Keyakinan bahwa 'sejahat apapun orang pasti mempunyai sisi baik juga' membuatku terjerumus ke dunia gila ini. Kupikir aku bisa bahagia dengan kisah cinta seperti Cinderella tapi aku hanya mendapatkan kisah Beauty and the Beast. Hanya saja tidak ada Happy Ending untukku. Jika aku tertembak disini…. semuanya akan berakhir. Walaupun aku tidak mau mengakui kisahku hanyalan ketidak beruntungan dan tragedi tapi inikah takdir? Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Jika saja aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke Uchiha.

Tidak peduli dengan kehidupanku yang membosankan dulu.

Aku ingin kembali ke saat-saat itu.

Setidaknya… aku mendapatkan ketenangan dan aman dari bahaya.

"Sakura-sama, berpegangan yang erat!"

Tiba-tiba aku dikeluarkan oleh lamunanku oleh suara lantang Neji. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan tubuhku melayang… kemudian jatuh dengan cepat! Dikepung oleh musuh dari belakang dan depan membuat Neji bertindak gegabah, tidak ada cara selain melompat dari tangga di samping kanan kami yang langsung menuju lantai bawah.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aku berteriak ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, lantai yang akan kami pijak nanti sangat jauh dibawah. Aku ragu bisa mendarat tanpa luka.

Tapi Neji terlatih dengan ini, ia berhasil mendarat tanpa cedera bahkan sambil melindungiku di gendongannya. Setelah itu kami berlari lagi.

Sebenarnya, sudah jauh kami berlari. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa lantai. Kami berniat makan malam keluarga di restoran terbaik di hotel ini yang berjumlah 69 lantai yaitu; di lantai teratas untuk menikmati pemandangan malam hari dan bintang-bintang. Jadi, kabur meninggalkan Hotel ini tidaklah mudah, apalagi kami berdua tidak bisa memasuki lift, di beberapa lantai sudah dipasang bom dan penyergapan oleh musuh kami. Jadi kami berdua mau tidak mau harus melewati beberapa tangga untuk lolos dan itu sangat melelahkan. Seperti saat ini, sepertinya aku sudah mencapai maksimalku.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi.

Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin istirahat.

Aku tidak mau berlari lagi.

Neji menyadari kondisiku yang kelelahan tapi ia menepis kekhawatirannya.

"Saya tahu anda lelah, Sakura-sama. Tapi maafkan saya, kita harus tetap berlari sampai anda aman kembali pulang. Tenang saja, percayakan kepada saja, saya pasti suskses melaksanakan tugas saya untuk melindungi anda saat ini."

Tanpa dibilangpun aku sudah tahu, Neji selalu serius dan sempurna dalam menjalankan tugas-tugasnya. Aku tahu aku pasti aman dengannya, karena itulah Sasuke memerintahkan Neji yang membawaku pulang sementara dia, Naruto, Suigetsu dan beberapa orang bawahan Sasuke yang lain menghadapi musuh jauh di belakang kami.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sugetsu.

Orang-orang gila itu.

Aku ingat jelas kilas balik beberapa menit lalu, di saat ketenangan di Restoran tiba-tiba pecah dengan kehadiran seorang pelayan pria yang meminta pesanan kami. Ternyata dia adalah musuh, ia menyamar dengan baik dan mendekati kami kemudian menodongkan pistol dengan cepat. Beberapa tembakan langsung ia lontarkan kepada Sasuke tapi suamiku berhasil menghindar dan menembak balik ke arah kepala musuh sehingga dia mati telak. Aku sangat terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya melihat orang mati di depan mataku sendiri, tapi tidak ada waktu terbuang sia-sia, kematian musuh itu tidak membuat gentar pihak musuh-musuh lain, mereka membongkar penyamaran mereka dan menembak kami terang-terangan. Beberapa tembakan kembali di lontarkan, kali ini tidak hanya satu, tembakan dari beberapa sisi melesat mengincar nyawa kami berempat. Neji bertindak cepat menarikku bersembunyi di bawah meja, Sasuke dan dua orang tangan kanan milikku sedia dengan senjata-senjata mereka. Pertempuran senjata api kemudian terjadi.

Sasuke memerintahkan Neji membawaku kembali pulang, Neji langsung mematuhinya dan menarikku untuk berlari. Sebelum aku berlari jauh meninggalkan Restoran, aku menyempatkan berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan senjatanya, menghindar dan memberi perintah kepada para bawahannya terutama Suigetsu dan Naruto. Yang membuatku takut adalah bagaimana ekpresi wajahnya yang tidak menampakan ketakutan,kepedulian atas nyawanya atau orang lain. Justru wajahnya menampakan kepercayaan diri dan nafsu membunuh. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Suigetsu dan Naruto, wajah mereka justru berseri-seri menikmati pertempuran saat ini seperti ini adalah sebuah permainan.

Mereka orang-orang gila!

Cukup...

Cukup sudah.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Kaki-kakiku, dadaku, nafas yang sejak tadi tidak beraturan dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh bahkan pandangan. Pandanganku kabur, sudah sejak tadi karena kacamataku terjatuh. Aku tidak ingat terjatuh di lantai berapa. Keadaan ini benar-benar menyiksa.

Cukup.

Kenapa juga aku harus berlari?

Kenapa aku harus mempertahankan hidupku?

Walaupun aku hidup hari ini tidak berarti besok aku akan selamat.

Aku sudah pesimis akan masa depanku.

Di saat aku berniat berhenti, beruntung kami sudah mencapai tempat di mana lift berada. Hanya saja lift itu tertutup dan kami tidak beruntung karena masih melewati beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di lantai ini. Sementara musuh masih di belakang kami dalam jumlah yang bertambah. Neji berhenti dan berbalik cepat menodongkan pistolnya, ia menembak beberapa musuh di belakang kami.

"Sakura-sama, tolong lihat jika lift sudah terbuka. Saya akan mencoba mempertahan diri kita."

Aku membalas Neji dengan suara gemetar, meskipun bukan jawaban 'iya' dikarenakan aku bisu. Hanya suara-suara tak bermakna tapi cukup membuat Neji mengerti. Aku menatap angka di atas lift dengan cemas, kedua tangan yang kukuncup tidak berhenti bergetar, gigiku gemelutukkan. Aku berharap waktu berjalan cepat sehingga angka itu mencapai lantai kami sekarang juga. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasa beberapa jam telah berlalu, berusaha fokus dan tidak berbalik melihat Neji bertarung di belakangku karena takut. Aku sedikit lega karena lift sebentar lagi terbuka, mendekati angka lantai kami. Aku menginformasikan Neji sebisa mungkin dengan bahasa anehku, dan saat itulah tragedi ini datang, mataku terbelalak kala sebuah tembakan melesat dekat dariku yaitu mengenai bahu kanan Neji.

"AARGH!" Neji berteriak kesakitan dan terkesiap sehingga pistol miliknya terlempar, lepas dari tangan kanannya. Tubuh Neji limbung dengan ekpresi kesakitan ia menutupi lukanya dengan tangan kiri, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di bahunya yang cukup banyak. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, musuh sudah berada di depan kami.

Hanya tersisa 4 orang dari sekian banyak jumlah musuh yang tidak terhitung, Neji berhasil menurunkan jumlah musuh. Rupanya Neji memang penembak berbakat, pantas saja ia menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke. Tidak hanya sebagai _bodyguard_ sempurna tapi juga _hitman_. Aku melihat musuh, Sabaku mafia berpakaian hitam-hitam mendekati kami, dua orang memberi jalan kepada satu pria yang mencolok. Pria berambut coklat dengan make-up ungu aneh di wajahnya maju selangkah lebih dekat dari kami dibandingkan tiga orang yang lain, sepertinya ia seorang pemimpin. Ia berbicara dengan bahasa Rusia yang tidak kumengerti, tapi dari gerakan tangan dan ekpresi muka aku bisa menebak bahwa ia menyuruh bahawannya agar mereka mundur dan membiarkan dia menangani sisanya, ia meremehkan kami. Neji berusaha bergerak dan mengambil pistol dengan kondisinya, tapi pemimpin musuh menendang pistol menjauhi Neji. Pistol itu terlempar menuju arahku sehingga aku harus menghindar.

"Ahhhh!" aku berteriak ketakutan dan menghindar dengan cepat. Aku selalu bisa mengandalkan reflekku dalam menghindar di saat takut.

Apa ia mencoba menggertakku?

Kenapa ia tidak membiarkan wanita lemah tak berdaya sepertiku dalam keadaan seperti in? Apa dia tidak mempunyai belas kasihan?

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan memberikan kelonggaran kepadaku. Aku bukanlah orang biasa saat ini, aku adalah istri pemimpin dari musuhnya. Jika dalam catur, aku termasuk bidak penting yang perlu di singkirkan karena itulah banyak musuh mengincarku saat ini.

"Kankuro-sama…" Neji menggeram marah. Kankuro, sepertinya nama dari pemimpin musuh di depanku ini. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkhianat?!" Setelah mengatakan itu, kepala Neji bergerak sedikit ke kiri, ke arah musuh yang satu-satunya berjenis kelamin perempuan. Wanita berambut coklat kehitaman dengan cepol dua khas perempuan China, dia berpakaian hitam seperti para mafia juga. Jas hitam, kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol kecil seperti Neji berwarna hitam. Neji hanya melirik wanita itu sebentar kemudian terfokus pada Kankuro, hanya wanita itu yang ia lirik selain Kankuro? Apa arti wanita itu bagi Neji? Langka sekali ia tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Walaupun Suigetsu dan Naruto sering bermain wanita tapi hanya Neji yang terlalu serius pada tugas dan menolak. Ia tertarik dengan alkohol dan tembakau tapi tidak pada wanita. Tercenggang, tapi bukan saatnya penasaran pada hal remeh seperti ini.

Bukannya membalas, Kankuro justru menembak peluru kepada Neji di beberapa tempat lain di tubuhnya. Neji berteriak kesakitan lagi dan tubuhnya mengejang. Ia akan jatuh tapi memaksakan dirinya tetap berdiri, menamengiku. Pemandangan darah bercipratan di udara bukanlah pemandangan nikmat bagi orang biasa sepertiku. Aku terbelalak ngeri dan tubuhku otomatis membeku.

Kankuro mengeringai senang, ekpresi wajahnya sadis tanpa sedikitpun belas kasih. Hal ini tidak bisa luput dari pandanganku. Suara gema tawa yang seakan membuat jantung berhenti berdetak tergiang tiba-tiba, suara tawa dari kankuro.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa tertawa?

Apa yang membuat orang-orang terawa? Hal lucukah? Apanya yang lucu dari keadaan ini? Aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa pria bernama Kankuro bisa menikmati tertawa sampai seperti itu? Baru petama kali aku mendengar tawa seperti ini. Tawa gila yang tidak nyaman ini.

Kankuro akhirnya berhenti tertawa kemudian ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Menenangkan diri. Mulutnya terbuka menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Kenapa kau bilang, Neji? Kenapa kami, Sabaku mengkianati Uchiha? Itu karena kami sudah memiliki rekan yang lebih kuat dari Uchiha. Kami lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan Kanada. Karena itu kami disini hadir untuk membatalkan genjatan senjata dengan kalian."

"Kanada? Hah! Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka? Mafia Kanada tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kami, Uchiha! Hanya karena mereka membuat gebrakan besar beberapa tahun lalu tidak membuat mereka kuat. Kau memilih rekan yang salah!"

"Tentu saja kami tahu itu. Tapi kami tidak bekerja sama dengan mafia di Kanada."

"Apa?! Lalu?"

"Kami menemukan sebuah organisasi perkumpulan narapidana kelas atas bernama Akatsuki disana. Mereka menawarkan kontrak kerja sama yang menggiurkan, bahkan bersedia menjadi rekan kami melawan Italia. Mereka sangat kompeten dan keahlian mereka melewati bayangan ekspetasi kami. Mereka bahkan lebih kuat dari mafia di negara mereka, bahkan…. Italia."

"LEBIH KUAT DARI ITALIA?! Mustahil! Aku tidak pernah dengar ada yang melebihi kekuatan Mafia Italia sebelumnya!" Neji benar-benar terkejut. Hal yang mengagetkan jika mengetahui Neji orang yang profesional dengan _poker face_. Berarti hal ini benar-benar serius berbahaya.

"Tentu saja kau belum tahu, Akatsuki baru dibentuk 6 tahun lalu dan mereka sengaja menyembunyikan kejahatan mereka sebagai pekerjaan dari Kanada mafia. Mereka baru membongkar jati diri mereka setahun lalu."

"Apa?! Tapi-"

"Sudah cukup pembicaraan kita." Kankuro menodongkan pistol ke kepala Neji. "Aku memberitahu hal ini sebagai oleh-oleh untukmu sebelum ke akhirat. Seharusnya kau menghargai kebaikan hatiku." Kankuro kemudian menoleh kepadaku. Ia mengeringai kejam. "Jangan cemas, nona Uchiha. Setelah _bodyguard_ mu.. adalah giliranmu!"

Aku terkesiap kaget atas ancaman Kankuro. Tubuhku limbung dan jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Tubuhku gemetar lebih keras, menunduk memandangi lantai, bahkan tidak ada secuil keberanian untuk mengangkat muka.

Neji akan mati.

Aku akan mati.

Ini mengerikan.

Aku takut.

Walau aku seharusnya senang.

Kelihatannya Kankuro akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Rasa sakit akan cepat berlalu. Setidaknya aku akan mati tanpa disiksa.

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas ke nirwana dan tenang di sana.

Aku yakin surga menantiku. Tidak banyak perbuatan yang kulakukan di dunia, tidak banyak dosa yang kuperbuat.

Dosa.

Aku hanya menyesali dosa-dosa yang kuperbuat setelah menjalani hidup bersama Sasuke. Berbohong, hidup dengan harta haram dan menutup mata dan telinga atas dosa-dosa suamiku dan orang-orang sekitar. Walaupun sebelum bertemu Sasuke aku sudah seorang pengecut yang lari kala melihat orang dalam bahaya. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku memang pengecut yang tidak berguna.

Menghitung dosa-dosa, mataku tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan pistol yang tergeletak dekat di kakiku. Ingatan melayang ke masa lalu.

Sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah mafia, sekeras apapun menyembunyikan bangkai pasti tercium juga. Suatu hari, aku menemukan sebuah pistol di dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke yang sengaja disembunyikan ditimbunan pakaiannya. Sasuke didekatku saat itu dan aku langsung menanyakan pistol miliknya, saat itu aku hanyalah wanita naif bodoh yang diperbudak oleh kebaikan hati suaminya sehingga percaya kepada suamiku. Aku menyangkal pistol itu asli dan bertanya dengan percakapan normal menepis Hoplophobiaku. Walaupun aku trauma pada pistol tapi itu tidak berarti aku harus mengekang suamiku untuk tidak berurusan dengan senjata api ini.

" _ **Honey**_ **, jadi kau maniak sepertiku, ya?"** ketikku di HP, agak sedikit sulit karena tanganku sedikit gemetar. Suara wanita lain otomatis terdengar karena aplikasi _text to speech_.

"Maniak?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

" **Aku menemukan pistol di lemari pakaianmu. Kau mengoleksi benda-benda seperti itu?"** aku memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Ia kemudian terdiam dan tertanya balik untuk melihat reaksiku. "Rupanya kau menemukannya juga. Kau benar, aku mengoleksi pistol-pistol. Lalu?"

Ini membuatku teringat saat pertama kali aku melihat pistol Sasuke dengan bercak merah disakunya, tapi kutepis pikiran buruk jauh-jauh. _Pasti ada kesalahpahaman, jangan menuduh sesuatu yang belum terbukti._

" **Kau mengoleksi mainan-mainan senjata seperti itu? Seperti diriku yang maniak mengkoleksi** _ **Disney Fairy tale**_ **? Aku tidak marah, wajar jika seorang dua orang mempunyai hobi seperti ini."**

"Mainan?" Sasuke berpikir. "Ya, itu hanya mainan." Ia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku melewatkan tatapan kelam di kedua matanya.

" **Itu keren."** Tidak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir akan traumaku, aku harus menyembunyikan ketakutan dengan apapun. Kekaguman misalkan. Orang awam biasanya menganggap pistol itu keren, kan? **"Apa kau pernah mencoba yang asli? Seperti untuk berburu hewan di hutan?"**

"Ya, aku pernah mencoba _berburu._ Itu menyenangkan." Entah kenapa ketika Sasuke mengatakan 'berburu' seperti ada makna lain. Tapi saat itu aku tidak terpikir untuk menebak sampai ke pembunuhan.

" **Benarkah! Kau hebat! "** inginku bersorak kagum, aku harus berakting sebaik mungkin. Tapi suara wanita di aplikasi selalu datar seperti membaca buku tanpa intonasi. Tapi kurasa ekpresi dan gerak tubuhku bisa menutupi kekurangan itu. Aku sedikit khawatir juga dan kasihan dengan binatang-binatang yang diburu, banyak pemburuan liar dimana-mana. Tapi aku masih menganggap Sasuke suami yang lembut dan penyayang sehingga percaya bahwa dia pasti membatasi pemburuannya. **"Kau bisa segalanya bahkan menggunakan senjata."**

Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Matanya berbesit akan candaan keji tanpa sepengetahuanku. "Tidak juga, pistol adalah senjata yang mudah digunakan. Tidak perlu memikirkan macam-macam, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengisinya dengan peluru dan…" Sasuke mengganti ekpresi wajahnya dalam sekejap, ekpresinya barunya membuatnya terlihat dingin dan kelam, membuatku terkesiap takut. "Menekan pelatuk. "

"Hanya itu." Mengatakan hal ini, seringai Sasuke ketika ia menyerangku di Toko Buku milik Kurenai kembali. Dan aku tahu seringaian itu bukanlah pertanda bagus.

Menekan pelatuk.

Kata-kata Sasuke tergiang-giang di kepalaku.

Menekan pelatuk. Hanya itu.

Pistol adalah senjata yang mudah digunakan.

Gunakan.

Ambil.

Dan tekan pelatuknya.

Hanya itu.

Tekan pelatuknya.

Pikiranku dipenuhi kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan bisikan setan. Otakku mulai bekerja kepada hal-hal yang terkait senjata di dekat kakiku. Pistol Neji pasti masih ada pelurunya. Mungkin aku bisa menolong kami berdua. Apapun itu dari pada menyerah kepada kematian. Yang harus kulakukan cukup simpel.

Ambil.

Arahkan.

Selanjutnya akan mudah.

Pistol adalah senjata yang mudah digunakan. Tekan pelatuknya.

Hanya itu.

Rupanya tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang kulakukan, musuh terlalu percaya diri atas kemenangan mereka di saat ini atau karena aku memang tampak tidak bisa diandalkan? Entahlah. Yang jelas tindakanku luput dari ekspetasi mereka sehingga aku bisa bebas menggunakan pistol milik Neji.

DOR!

Kutembakan peluru dari pistol yang kugenggam di kedua tangan ke arah Kankuro. Memang, tidak ada yang memprediksi aku menembakan peluru tapi mungkin salah satu dari bawahan Kankuro sudah terlatih untuk melindungi pemimpinnya, wanita bercepol dua mendorong Kankuro dari peluru sehingga peluru itu mengenai dirinya. Di bagian dadanya.

Dikeributan ini aku bisa mendengar suara lift berbunyi, keberuntungan melanda kami kala lift telah terbuka menanti kami. Dengan buru-buru aku menarik tubuh Neji masuk ke lift, aku tahu aku akan menyakiti Neji dengan ini tapi tidak ada pilihan, aku hanya bisa memaksakan diri berpura-pura tuli lagi pada teriakan kesakitan Neji. Dengan cepat aku menekan tombol ke lantai dasar, lift tertutup sebelum para musuh masuk, di dalam celah lift aku bisa melihat wanita yang kutembak limbung kebawah dan tergeletak di lantai tidak bergerak.

Kengerian melandaku.

Mati?

Wanita itu matikah?

Aku… telah membunuh seseorang?

Aku menunduk memandangi kedua tanganku, terpaku pada tangan di mana sebuah pistol terpegang disana. Ngeri, jijik, bingung tertulis di wajahku. Kenapa? Bukankah aku selalu takut dengan pistol. Bahkan bukan ketakutan biasa melainkan trauma. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menggunakan senjata laknat seperti ini? Apakah hidup dengan Sasuke membuatku terbiasa? Karena aku melihatnya setiap hari dari para bawahan Sasuke apalagi Suigetsu dan Naruto yang maniak pistol.

Munafik.

Aku pikir hanya aku satu-satunya orang waras di dunia baruku ini. Bahkan dibandingkan para pelayan apalagi Hinata di kediaman Sasuke. Dan aku sangat bangga akan hal ini.

Tapi sekarang?

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih suci ataukah salah satu dari dunia hitam.

"Sakura-sama. Maafkan aku, karena aku.. anda-"Neji meminta maaf tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia menyadari keadaanku. "Sakura-sama?" Neji khawatir.

Aku menyodorkan pistol ditanganku kepada pemilik sebenarnya. Kepalaku membuang muka kepada Neji, tepatnya pistol. Aku tidak mau melihatnya, senjata terkutuk itu lagi. Tanganku yang memegang pistol gemetar luar biasa dan memaksakan pistol itu ke arah Neji.

Jika saja aku tidak bisu, aku sudah berteriak kepada Neji. _Cepat! Cepat ambil senjata terkutuk di tanganku!_

Neji menatapku yang kini telah menangis, ia kemudian melakukan apa yang kusuruh.

"Maafkan saya, Sakura-sama." Neji meminta maaf lagi. Kali ini seperti lebih tulus dari dalam hatinya walau aku tidak melihat ekpresinya, aku bisa menebak dari nada bicara. "Lain kali… tidak, saya pasti akan membawa anda selamat sampai ke kediaman Sasuke-sama. Mulai dari saat ini saya pasti akan melindungi anda apapun bahayanya. Karena mulai saat ini, nyawa saya adalah milik anda. Saya bersumpah atas nama Neji Hyuuga dan seorang yang menjabat sebagai tangan kanan Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji. Tidak perlu bersumpah. Aku kenal dia dengan baik 3 bulan bersamanya. Dia orang yang serius dan selalu menepati kata-katanya.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Lakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Aku sudah tidak mau apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

Aku hanya ingin mati.

Bersambung….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Pengkhianatan

Sasuke dan dua tangan kanannya, Naruto dan Suigetsu, pulang dengan selamat ke mansion miliknya. Di sana, seperti biasa mereka di sambut oleh pak kepala pelayan dan para pelayan yang berbaris memberi jalan di dalam pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, tuan Sasuke. Saya sudah dihubungi oleh Tuan Neji sebelum beliau sampai tadi, tentang kabar anda. Saya bersyukur anda semua kembali dengan selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun." Sambut pak kepala pelayan bernama Shimura Danzo dengan menunduk memberi hormat sebentar kemudian dia berdiri tegak lagi.

"Hn, jadi Neji berhasil membawa Sakura pulang. Seperti yang aku harapkan." Puji Sasuke.

"Itu sudah tentu! Neji memang bisa diandalkan! Ya kan, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang perlu khawatirkan lagi jika itu menyangkut Neji. Dia yang yang paling sempurna dalam menyelesaikan misi."

Pak Danzo terdiam, wajahnya murung. Begitu pula dengan para pelayan. Itu membuat Sasuke, tidak hanya dia tapi Naruto dan Suigetsu juga bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, Tuan Sasuke. Tuan Neji dan nona Sakura memang pulang dengan selamat tapi keadaan Tuan Neji sungguh mengkhawatirkan." jelasnya, khawatir.

"APA?!" Suigetsu dan Naruto berteriak kaget dan khawatir.

"Tubuh Tuan Neji bermandikan darah." Salah satu pelayan wanita menginformasikan tanpa ditanya.

"Wajahnya terlalu pucat." Pelayan lain mengikuti.

"Tu-tubuh kakak Neji.. pe-penuh luka peluru." Terakhir, Hinata. Wajahnya pucat mencoba membayangkan kondisi Neji Hyuuga, kakak kandungnya yang beberapa jam lalu ia temui.

"Hinata?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" melihat ekspresi wajah pucah kekasihnya, Naruto menghambur memeluk Hinata.

"Ne-Neji yang 'itu' bisa terluka parah?!" Suigetsu panik mendengar penjelasan para pelayan, bahkan Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke mencoba tenang menghadapi situasi ini.

"Dimana Neji sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuan Neji sedang di ruang perawatan Tuan, dokter pribadi kita seperti biasa, dokter Shikamaru sedang merawatnya." Jawab Pak Danzo.

Cukup dengan segala penjelasan, Suigetsu melesat kemana Neji di rawat.

"Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa. Susul saja Tuan Suigetsu, kamupun pasti mengkhawatirkan kak Neji." saran Hinata dengan melepas pelukan.

"Tapi Hinata.. Kau pucat sekali. Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" cemas Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Iya." Hinata mengagguk, berusaha tegar. "Aku hanya khawatir tentang Kak Neji juga. Jarang sekali dia pulang dengan kondisi begitu."

"Ah! Tolong lihatlah keadaan kak Neji, kuharap dia sudah siuman." tambahnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Jaga kesehatanmu, aku lihat keadaan Neji dulu, dah!" Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi menyusul Neji dengan melambaikan tangan ke Hinata.

"Aku juga masih harus mengerjakan tugasku. Dah, Naruto!" Hinata membalas lambaian tangan kekasihnya dan mengikuti para pelayan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka lagi karena dibubarkan oleh tuan rumah mereka.

Setelah Sasuke menyuruh para pelayan bubar, para pelayan menurut kecuali Pak Danzo, kepala pelayan. Saat ia hendak menyusul Naruto dan Suigetsu ia tertahan oleh Pak Danzo karena pria itu masih mempunyai informasi penting lainnya. Dia melanjutkan berbicara.

"Dan tentang keadaan Nona Sakura, Tuan Sasuke." Lanjut Pak Danzo.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kepada Yang Berbicara.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa dia terluka?" tanya Sasuke. Saat ini dia tidak sadar, mungkin. Tapi dia memperlihatkan ekpresi paniknya dengan jelas.

Pak Danzo terkejut. Selama lebih dari lima tahun, sejak pertama kali ia direkrut oleh majikannya ini, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan ekpresi datar darinya. Tuannya selalu minim ekpresi, walaupun ada, itu hanya seringaian dan sikap angkuh. Baru kali ini tuan Sasuke berekpresi kawatir, membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia, hal yang selalu ia pertanyakan, apakah majikannya ini robot ataukah hatinya telah beku. Pak Danzo tentu sangat terkejut tapi ia sudah terlatih untuk bersikap profesional kepada profesinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan tuan. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa nona Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Tuan Neji kehilangan kesadaran di dalam mobil setelah sampai di depan rumah, kami kaget melihat nona Sakura masuk dengan menggotongnya sendiri; kemudian kami menggantikan tugas nona dan langsung memanggil dokter Shikamaru dari Rumah sakitnya. Setelah dokter Shikamaru datang, nona Sakura melihat sebentar keadaan tuan Neji di luar ruang perawatan kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya. Dari keadaannya, tubuh dan bajunya penuh bercak darah, entar darah tuan Neji ataupun bukan, saya tidak yakin. Tapi kelihatannya kondisi nona lebih baik daripada tuan Neji karena saya tidak melihat nona terlihat kesakitan." Pak Danzo menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan tenang.

"Begitukah? Hahh.." Sasuke mendesah lega. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Saya yakin nona masih ada di kamarnya, dia tidak meninggalkan kamarnya sejak masuk." Jawab Pak Danzo. "Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Kondisi fisik nona memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi saya tidak yakin dengan psikis nona. Saya melihat nona cukup shock atas kejadian ini. Saya bisa memakluminya."

Sasuke terdiam, menyerap informasi dari kepala pelayannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." Sasukepun pergi tanpa melihat balik Pak Danzo yang kini menunduk lagi dan pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya, entah melakukan apa.

 _Sakura... Mengkhawatirkan?_

Sasuke melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan belok ke kiri di persimpangan arah. Kakinya melangkah untuk menjenguk istrinya di kamar mereka.

Mengingat Sakura, Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa dia memang bukan tipe yang sembrono tapi jika dia sudah nekad, dia akan melakukan hal gila.

 _Contohnya peristiwa bunuh diri itu._ Batin Sasuke, dia mulai lebih khawatir. Diapun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Sakura!" Tanpa mengetuk, dia membanting pintu dengan kasar. Matanya bergerak dengan cepat memeriksa sekitar kamar.

Dia berjalan menuju ranjang dan merasa lega atas kenihilan dari apapun yang ia cari, tidak ia temukan disana.

 _Tidak ada bercak darah. Syukurlah._

Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara gercik air dari kamar mandi.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, dia menemukan istrinya yang dicari. Sakura terduduk lemas dengan punggung menyandar, matanya tertutup dan tidak bergerak di dalam bak mandi dengan pakaian utuh. Tubuhnya basah beserta pakaian dan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang, wajahnya juga, seperti wanita itu sehabis mencuci muka dari sesuatu. Debu atau.. darah? Sesuai informasi dari kepala pelayan bahwa istrinya bermandikan darah seseorang di pakaian dan kulit telanjangnya. Sasuke mempercayainya karena bukti dari warna air di bak mandi yang putih menjadi kecoklatan.

Sasuke mengecek keadaan Sakura, kulitnya dingin karena air, wajahnya masih merah, bukan biru. Kedua lubang hidung Sakura masih menghembuskan nafas. Lega? istrinya hanya tertidur.

 _Tentu saja, Danzo sudah memberitahuku di bawah. Kenapa aku bereaksi seperti ini? Kenapa aku overprotektif?_ Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya dengan lembut, mencoba membangunkan istrinya. Nihil, ia mengangkatnya dari bak mandi menuju ranjang, tidak peduli tubuh basah istrinya membasahi pakaiannya juga.

Di ranjang, Sasuke menelanjangi Sakura untuk mengecek kondisinya, ia mencoba menemukan barang saja istrinya terluka. Ia bernafas lega kala tubuh istrinya mulus dari luka.

Sasuke kemudian merawat Sakura, ia mengelap air di tubuhnya, mengeringkan rambutnya, dan memakaikan pakaian baru, long dress hijau bergambar Rapunzel tanpa lengan yang sudah jelas satu-satunya pemilik dress ini hanyalah istrinya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya yang basah juga dengan baju rumahan, ia menggendong Sakura lagi dan keluar kamar. Di koridor, ia menemukan seorang pelayan menyapu, Hinata terpanggil oleh majikannya untuk membersihkan kamar dua majikannya.

"Adik Neji, kemari!" perintah Sasuke.

"Y-ya! Tuan?" Kaget, Hinata kemudian berbalik dan mendapati tuannya sedang menggendong istrinya ala tuan putri. Menyadari dia terpanggil oleh sang majikan, ia berlari cepat menghampiri. "Ada apa, tuan? Anda membutuhkan saya?"

"Ya, kau bersihkan ranjang kamarku di dalam." Sasuke menunjuk kamarnya di belakang dengan kepalanya. "Ranjang dan lantainya basah, kemudian air di kamar mandi buang, sekalian kau kuras saja. Mengerti?"

"Ya, tuan! Sa-saya mengerti." Hinata mengangguk kemudian masuk ke kamar setelah majikannya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamar lain, kamar kosong dari sekian kamar di lantai dua ini, kamar terdekat dari kamar mereka yang tidak perlu dibersihkan lagi walaupun tidak pernah dipakai. Para pelayan selalu siap sedia membersihkan kamar-kamar di rumah ini untuk situasi mendesak seperti ini.

Sasuke menempatkan Sakura di ranjang kamar kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Selang beberapa menit dia memandangi istrinya yang tenang dan membelai wajahnya, ia meninggalkan kamar setelah memberi ciuman bibir selamat tidur. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

Naruto langsung menengok ke samping kiri ketika mendengar suara sepatu di lantai keramik. Sejak tadi ia dan Suigetsu berdiri berdua di depan ruang perawatan, menunggu dokter Shikamaru keluar untuk memberitahu keadaan rekan lainnya.

"Teme! Kenapa kau baru datang? Neji sedang sekarat tahu! Dan kau bukannya menjenguknya langsun! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Naruto menyambut kedatangan sang bos sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Naruto memperhatikan pakaian baru Sasuke. "Oh, kau ganti pakaian. Hmph! Kami saja tidak sempat memikirkan begituan karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Neji!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji? Benar dia kristis?" Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke langsung bertanya ke Suigetsu.

"Mungkin. Kami belum tau, si pemalas sok pintar (Shikamaru) itu bahkan tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk. Dia sedang mengoprasi Neji di dalam." balas Suigetsu.

"Hei! Jangan cuekin aku!" Naruto kesal.

"Hn, begitu." Balas singkat Sasuke ke Suigetsu, masih mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana kau tadi, bos? Menemui nona Sakura?" tebak Suigetsu, penasaran.

"Iya. Ternyata bukan Neji saja yang korban pada serangan dadakan di hotel tadi. Sakura.." Sasuke murung tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresinya, membuat Suigetsu sedikit terperangah.

"Kenapa kau jawab pertanyaan Suigetsu, bukan pertanyaanku? Tidak adil!" Naruto makin kesal.

Sementara Naruto mendumel, Suigetsu dan Sasuke lanjut dengan percakapan mereka, tidak sedikitpun memberi tanggapan ke Naruto.

"Wanita pendongengmu itu juga, bos? Bagaimana keadaan nona?"

"Fisiknya baik-baik saja, tapi batinnya tidak. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah lagi nanti. Hahh.. padahal baru saja beberapa hari ini dia tenang." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Susah juga ya? Inikah lika-liku kehidupan bagi pasangan yang telah terikat bersama? Akan ku catat, ternyata wanita itu memang lebih baik sekali pakai." Suigetsu menyeringai jahil.

"Mungkin juga. Tapi hal seperti itupun sudah membuatku bosan dan muak." Sasuke berwajah masam membayangkan masa lalunya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerti itu." jujur Suigetsu. "Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa nona Sakura yang kau pilih dari sekian banyak wanita, bos? Benar-benar membingungkan!" Suigetsu terlihat frustasi karena memikirkannya.

"Berbicara tentang Sakura, sekarang dia sedang tertidur di kamar sebelah dari kamar kami." Sasuke memgalihkan pembicaran, Suigetsu sedikit kecewa. "Kamar kami sebelumnya sedang dibersihkan pelayan. Jangan kau lupa dan memakai kamar seenaknya setelah ini dan masuk ke kamar baru kami atau.." Sasuke memperingati Suigetsu, setengah mengancam.

"Oh.. Tentu saja, bos..." Suigetsu nyengir ketakutan.

"Ini berlaku untukmu juga, Dobe!" Sasuke menatap tajam teman sejak kecilnya.

"Tenang saja, Teme!" Naruto yang menguping pembicaraan mengerti.

Kemudian percakapan berakhir karena dokter Shikamaru keluar dari kamar. Suigetsu dan Naruto langsung bereaksi tegang.

"Ah, Uchiha... Kau sudah datang.. rupanya?" sapa Shikamaru, malas.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana keadaan Neji?" tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung to the point.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. "Keadaannya benar-benar kritis tadi, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa, operasi telah berhasil. Tapi dia belum boleh beraktifitas, kondisi Si Hyuuga ini masih harus berada dalam pantauanku secara intensif."

Ia menghela nafas lagi dan mengeluh pelan. "Hahh..! Merepotkan. Kelihatannya aku harus menginap disini lagi, lebih baik ke rumah sakit saja, sana!"

Mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru, Suigetsu dan Naruto terdiam kaget. Lain dengan Sasuke, ia sudah menyadarinya sejak Shikamaru keluar ruangan. Ia mengenal Shikamaru sudah cukup lama dan mengakui pekerjaannya, karena itu ia merekrutnya sebagai dokter pribadi. Ia langsung mempunyai firasat buruk ketika melihat sikap tubuh Shikamaru yang selalu lesu menjadi semakin lesu dari biasanya.

Memecah keheningan, Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Si Hyuuga ini sedang tidur di dalam, jika kalian ingin melihat keadaannya, silahkan. "

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. Aku akan mempersiapkan kamar untukmu seperti biasa. Aku akan menyuruh Kepala pelayan untuk mengantarmu." jawab Sasuke kemudian mengotak-atik HP-nya, hendak meghubungi kepala pelayan.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku ingin memperingatimu satu hal, Uchiha." balas Shikamaru, serius.

"Ayo masuk!" tidak peduli peringatan Shikamaru, Naruto membuka pintu ruang dimana Neji berbaring dan masuk.

Lain dengan Suigetsu dan Sasuke yang tidak berotak pendek seperti Si Uzumaki tadi, mereka menyimak dengan serius apa yang mau dokter pribadi mereka katakan.

"Aku dengar kau dan Sabaku mulai bertikai lagi, dan kau pasti tahu hubunganku dengan Temari Sabaku."

"Ah! Benar juga! Kau kan tergila-gila dengan wanita pirang itu!" Suigetsu baru sadar. Sasuke semakin memasang ekspresi serius.

Wajah Shikamaru sedikit merona mendengar asumsi benar dari Suigetsu. Dia berdeham pelan untuk kembali fokus. "Yang ingin aku katakan adalah... Aku harap kalian tidak memaksaku untuk menyatukan pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadiku. Walaupun kita sudah saling mengenal, aku bukan salah satu dari kalian, hanya seorang dokter biasa. Tugasku tidak lebih untuk mengobati pasien, jangan membuatku terjerat dalam pertikaian kalian. Kuharap kalian hargai permohonanku ini." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Suigetsu dan Sasuke terdiam, menyerap perkataan Shikamaru.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau kau katakan, Shikamaru?" tanya Suigetsu, menahan amarah. "Kau tidak mau memihak kami dan juga Sabaku, rubah yang penusuk kami dari belakang itu? Melihat posisimu, kau tahu kau akan terlibat pertikaian ini suatu saat, kan? Jika itu terjadi, pihak mana yang akan kau pilih?!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. "Hahh.. Jika itu terjadi.." dia menghentikan perkataannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Yang ada di depanmu itu hanyalah seorang pria yang setia terhadap kekasihnya, sudah jelas, kan." ini merupakan sebuah pernyataan.

Suigetsu tertegun. Kemudian dia merengut kerah baju Shikamaru. "Kau..! Brengsek! Kau mau berkhianat juga?!"

"Berkhianat? Aku hanya pria yang sedang tergila-gila dengan seorang wanita luar biasa." Shikamaru berwajah datar. Dia menggengam tangan Suigetsu dan melepaskannya dari kerah bajunya secara paksa. "Maaf jika aku buta tentang dunia. Dan tidak, aku tidak merasa bersalah tentang ini." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke, menantang. "Ingat tentang Obito Uchiha yang berkhianat demi kekasih kakakmu, Uchiha? Dengan berat hati, aku sedang mengamalkan pelajaran yang dia ciptakan kepada kita." Dia mengatakan hal ini tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak bersalah.

"Kau..! Akan kubunuh kau!" Dengan geram Suigetsu mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Hentikan, Suigetsu! Kita masih membutuhkan dia untuk menyembuhkan Neji." cegah Sasuke.

"Apa?! Kenapa, bos? Kita bisa meminta dokter lain! Aku yakin banyak dokter selain dia yang bisa menyembuhkan Neji!" Suigetsu tidak rela.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita mengenal siapa itu Shikamaru, tentu kita tahu kenapa dia bisa direkrut ke dunia kita ini. Dia tidak pernah bertindak sebelum merencanakan sesuatu secara matang terlebih dahulu. Termasuk pernyataan perang secara terang-terangannya saat ini." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Benar kan, Shikamaru?"

"Yah.. begitulah." Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

Suigetsu menodongkan pistolnya ke Shikamaru. "Kau..! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Neji?!"

"Hanya racun dengan reaksi lamban ciptaan baruku. Itu tidak berpengaruh kepada kesembuhan luka-lukanya saat ini, tenang saja. Tapi hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat obat penawarnya. Jadi jangan coba-coba kalian menyentuhku jika masih menginginkan keselamatan Neji Hyuuga." Senyum Shikamaru melebar mengatakan ini.

"Brengsekk!!" Suigetsu semakin ingin menekan pelatuk ke arah Shikamaru, tapi ia tetap tidak berani membantah perintah bosnya. Apalagi karena menyangkut keselamatan rekannya juga. "Ck!" Decaknya, dengan berat hati ia mengantongi pistolnya lagi.

"Tuan Sasuke, ada apa? Anda memanggil saya?" Tiba-tiba Pak kepala pelayan akhirnya datang menghampiri mereka bertiga karena dipanggil.

"Ya. Danzo, tolong siapkan kamar untuk Shikamaru menginap, dia masih harus merawat Neji disini." perintah Sasuke.

"Tuan Neji? Boleh saja tahu bagaimana keadaan beliau? Saya mengerti ini bukan tempat saya, tapi saya dan para pelayan, terutama adik tuan Neji juga sangat menanti kabar kesehatan tuan Neji." pinta Danzo, prihatin.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Shikamaru menetap lagi disini sementarapun untuk memastikan hal itu terjadi." jelas Sasuke.

"Ah.. Syukurlah." Danzo mendesah lega. "Baiklah, dokter Shikamaru. Mohon ikuti saya." Kemudian Danzopun bersama Shikamaru untunk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Ayo masuk." perintah Sasuke dan masuk ke ruang perawatan. Suigetsu mengikuti dibelakang dengan mengeluh pelan tentang ancaman Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu akhirnya melihat sendiri kondisi dari Neji Hyuuga, pria itu terbaring lemas di ranjang pasien, tubuhnya penuh dengan perban kecuali bagian kepala, alat pernafasan terpasang di mulut sampai hidung, lengan kirinya terinfus alat infus. Mata Neji terpejam, masih belum siuman.

"Neji.." Naruto menatap prihatin, ia bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa melihat sosok rekan kerjanya dan tangan kanan dari teman sejak kecilnya, sosok yang diam-diam ia kagumi. "Lukanya.."

"Lukanya separah ini?" Suigetsu takjub, Neji memang sering terluka karena pekerjaan mereka berbahaya. Tapi baru kali ini dia terluka sebegitu parah, bahkan ia yakin dirinya dan Naruto tidak pernah mengalami lupa separah ini dalam aksi mereka. "Sabaku sialan!" geramnya.

"Sabaku berkhianat. Kita salah memilih mereka menjadi rekan kita, ck! Seharusnya kita lebih berhati-hati memilih rekan." keluh Naruto.

"Mereka saja yang serigala berbulu domba, bukan salah kita." hibur Suigetsu.

"Memang, sih." Naruto setuju. "Tetap saja.."

Selagi kedua anak buahnya mengumpati mafia Sabaku, Sasuke hanya dia menatapi tangan kanannya, sang bodyguard istrinya.

Dipikir lagi, ia akhirnya membuka mulut karena menyadari bahwa dua orang miliknya terluka. Luka masing-masing dari masing-masing orang, satu fisik dan satu batin. Sasuke menjadi naik pitam. Dia..

Menyeringai.

Naruto dan Suigetsu menatap wajah bos mereka. Mereka tidak merasa aneh sama sekali dengan ekspresi bosnya, tidak bagi mereka. Bagi mereka ini hal yang wajar karena disaat seperti ini Sasuke... menyeringai.

Seakan seringaian milik Sasuke menular, mereka berdua juga ikut menyeringai bersamaan.

"Benar juga, tidak ada gunanya mengutuk dalam diam. Lagipula itu bukan gaya kita, ya kan, bos?" Suigetsu mengeluarkan pistolnya lagi dan mempersiapkannya, dia sangat siap menggunakannya kapan saja.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus membalas mereka sepuluh kali lipat, aku benar kan, Sasuke?" Naruto menggenggam tangan kirinya (tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menembak) dengan tangan kanan, menghentikan gemetar tangan itu karena antusias. "Aku tidak sabar untuk beraksi." Naruto menjilat bibirnya.

"Jika memang mereka menginginkan perang..." Sasuke menghentikan bicaranya, sebenar. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk.. "Sungguh, itu adalah tawaran yang sukar kita tolak, ya kan?" Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dan Naruto. Tatapan matanya tajam dan penuh tekad, berbeda sekali dengan bibirnya yang melengkung riang dengan seriangaian gila.

Suigetsu dan Naruto yang ditatap mengangguk setuju. "Dengan senang hati kita akan menerimanya." balas Suigetsu dan Naruto bersamaan.

Seringaian gila Sasuke melebar.

 _Kalian telah melukai anak buahku dan Sakuraku, aku akan tidak akan memaafkan kalian, Sabaku. Aku pastikan aku akan pembantaian ini. Heheh!_ batin Sasuke, disertai sumpah serapah yang pasti ia laksanakan di masa depan.

Bersambung...


	11. Chapter 11

Sori all! Chapter ini di luar dari rencana tapi aku kira ini bagus, jadi buat permanen aja. Pengennya chapter ini Saku POV tapi gak sesuai dengan cerita, lagipula aku juga capek dengan Saku yang banyak mikir, sih. Haha! Tapi yah, moga suka chapter ini. Kalau kurang panjang bisa di ganti dengan chapter selanjutnya.

Penjelasan : "..." = percakapan biasa/bahasa isyarat

[...] = percakapan tanpa suara/gerakan mulut saja/app text to speech

Italic = Isi hati

CHAPTER 11 : Good bye, Sasuke

"Itu.. mustahil." Dia mengatakannya dengan bahasa isyarat kepada wanita yang duduk di samping ranjang miliknya dan suaminya. "Aku menyadari semua tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Semua tidak lagi terselesaikan dengan dengan lari dari kenyataan. Bahkan aku mengakui bahwa itu sudah gagal sejak awal."

"Mengeluh. Mengutuk. Menyesal. Semua tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Benar.

Semuanya sudah hancur lebur!

[Hancur...] kalimat ini keluar dengan gerakan mukut tanpa suara, kalimat mengingatkannya kepada sebuah kalimat lain, kalimat yang hampir sama. [Hancur... Binasa?]

Binasa...

Mati..?

Kemudian wanita berambut merah muda ini teringat kembali kepada wanita berambut coklat bercepol dua. Peluru menembus tubuh wanita itu, dia jatuh dengan kasar dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Matikah?

Mata emerald membelalak. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah ingatan kilas balik lagi.

Sebuah pistol di tangan kanan seorang wanita yang duduk di lantai dengan dandanan anggun dan mewah, tapi telah berantakan. Mata wanita itu membelalak seperi dirinya, kedua mata emerald milik wanita itu terlihat sama seperti miliknya juga.

Dan dia akhirnya sadar, bahwa wanita itu...

...adalah dirinya sendiri.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura meremas rambutnya kasar dan meronta-ronta agresif karena ingatan yang menakutinya.

"Nona Sakura! Tenanglah!" Teriak psikiaternya, khawatir. Dia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan pasiennya di rambutnya. "Anda bisa menyakiti diri anda lagi seperti saat psikiater sebelum saya menangani anda!"

Aku membunuh.

Aku pembunuh.

Aku telah membunuh seseorang!

Wanita itu mati.

Mati.

Mati!

Aku seorang pembunuh!!

"AHHHHH!" Air mata mengalir deras ke kedua pipi Sakura, tapi itu tidak menghentikan teriakan gilanya, justru tercampur dengan tangisan. "AHHHH!! Hiks!! Aahhhh!!"

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Merah.

Semua warna di pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Nona Sakura! Saya mohon, tenanglah!" teriak psikiaternya lagi.

Sakura sedikit teralih oleh teriakan wanita berambut pirang itu dan menatapnya, kemudian diapun melihat pemandangan berdarah di seluruh tubuh psikiaternya, ilusi pikirannya sendiri. Membuat dia tersentak dan berteriak lebih keras.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tidak tahan dengan ini, Sakura kemudian melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari menjauhi wanita itu. Satu-satunya jalan untuk kabur jauh dari kamar ini adalah menuju pintu kamar, diapun berlari kearah sana.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

"Sakura? Kau sudah boleh bangun dari ranjang?" Sasuke masuk ke kamar dirinya dan isteinya, jas hitamnya tanpa dasi dan sedikit berantakan, ia langsung terkejut ketika kedatangannya disambut agresif oleh istrinya. Bukan penampilan berantakannya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu akhir-akhir ini.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa lega ketika melihat wujud suaminya di pintu. "Ahh.. [Sasu.. ke..]" Tanpa pikir panjang dia menghambur ke pelukannya.

Sakura memeluk erat suaminya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, bingung. Tapi Sakura tidak membalasnya, dia hanya menangis histeris.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, kini khawatir. Istrinya masih tidak menjawab, justru tangisannya semakin keras dan memeluknya setengah mati, sangat ketakutan. Seperti dia benar-benar akan mati jika melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

Sasuke.. Satu-satunya kenyamananku yang membuatku aman. Batinnya.

Entah kenapa, hanya suaminya ini yang tidak berwarna merah.

Sungguh ironis baginya.

Karena dialah sumber segala tragedi di hidupnya.

"Ada apa ini, dokter Senju?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi dengan SakuraKu?!" Suara Sasuke terdengar tajam dan dingin.

"Tuan Uchiha, anda sudah datang rupanya. Saya baru saja mencoba metode psikoterapi dengan terapi psikodinamik yaitu metode berbicara terbuka dari terapis kepada pasien, ini biasa terjadi kepada efek awal terapi ini. Tapi jika kita lanjutkan mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan kemajuan, selama beberapa hari ini saya mengenal nona Sakura, saya kira metode ini cocok dengannya." Jelas Tsunade Senju, sang psikiater. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang yang membayar jasanya.

Sasuke terdiam, meresap kata-kata Tsunade. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi merasakan pelukan erat istrinya, apapun yang ingin ia katakan kepada si psikiater, Sasuke memutuskan Sakura akan selalu menjadi prioritas pertamanya.

Sasuke menggendong istrinya ala putri. "Keluar. Kita bicarakan secara jelas nanti, dokter. Aku harus menenangkan istriku dulu." Perintah Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan meletakkan Sakura disana.

"Tentu saja, tuan Uchiha. Saya akan menunggu anda di bawah." Jawab Tsunade. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, tapi sebelumnya ia melirik kepada obat-obatan di atas meja rias Sakura dan memperingatkan : "Oh, dan saya sarankan tidak terlalu bergantung kepada obat-obatan, tuan. Itu bisa membahayakan kondisi psikis dan tubuh pasien saya."

"Aku tidak pernah bergantung kepada obat-obatan di atas meja rias itu! SakuraKU tidak gila, dokter brengsek!" Umpat Sasuke, bukan kepada Tsunade melainkan psikiater sebelumnya. Karena itupun Sasuke memecatnya, psikiater sebelumnya tidak menganggap Sakura sebagai manusia normal lagi melainkan orang gila, karena itu dia hanya bergantung kepada obat-obatan. "Pelayan pasti lupa membuang obat-obatan itu, dasar tidak berguna!"

Siapapun itu, aku akan memecatnya nanti! Batin Sasuke, berjanji.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Baguslah, bocah. Istrimu pasti bahagia mempunyai suami penyayang sepertimu, tuan Uchiha!"

"Senju, jangan karena kau teman ayahku kau lancang. Aku masih tetap klienmu, bersikap profesionalah!" Saran Sasuke.

"Ya, ya. Dasar pria kaku. Like father like son." Kemudian Tsunade keluar dan menutup pintu.

BRAK!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Sakura berteriak.

"Sakura, tenanglah!" Sasuke naik ke atas tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Ugh...! Uhhh! Uhh! Uhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura memberontak di dada Sasuke tapi Sasuke justru memeluk istrinya semakin erat.

"Sakura..! Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, kau shock dan menjadi begini sejak peristiwa penyerangan itu. Aku mengerti kegelisahanmu, akupun merasakannya. Kegelisahanmu adalah kegelisahanku juga, Sakura. Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, kau bersamaku. Kau aman bersamaku." Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga istrinya.

"Kau aman sekarang. Aman bersamaku." Sasuke mengulang-ulang perkataannya, mengukir janjinya yang dengan jiwa dan raganya akan dia usahakan untuk mengabulkannya. "Jadi tenanglah... Tenang, Sakura." Sasuke mencium kening dan rambut merah muda Sakura, tangannya tidak diam, dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, lembut.

Seakan perkataan Sasuke adalah mantra penenang bagi Sakura, tindakan ini selalu manjur ketika Sakura gelisah seperti sekarang. Bisikkan lembut di dalam pelukan nyaman ini selalu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit lega, belum lagi belaian dan ciumanya, hal ini cukup untuk membuatnya tenang dan tertidur lelap, menyerahkan dengan pasrah jiwa dan raganya kepada pemeluknya ini.

Sakura mulai merasa pemandanganya semakin memudar.

Yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum tertidur adalah..

Pelukanya nyaman.

Suaminya.

Dan tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh bau bubuk mesiu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mereka setelah memastikan istrinya tertidur lelap. Dia melirik sebentar kepada Sakura dan mengukir janji lain.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku pastikan orang-orang yang membuatmu begini, menderita. Hal yang sedang kulakukan sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum kelam.

Dia akhirnya menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar, paranoid. Dia tidak bisa memberi kelonggaran sekecil apapun kepada musuhnya, italia, Rusia dan rekan baru Rusia. Ia memang mempunyai banyak musuh tapi sekarang dia sedang berperang terang-terangan dengan ketiga musuh itu, tidak mustahil ada penyusup di kediaman ini, bahkan walaupun tempat ini sudah dijaga ketat oleh para bawahannya yang ia tambah jumlahnya. Karena.. keselamatan istrinya memang nomor satu.

Kaki-kakinya membawanya ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tamu, di mana dokter baru untuk istrinya menunggu, psikiater Tsunade Senju.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menenangkan istrimu ya, Uchiha. Syukurlah." Sapa Tsunade, dia duduk di sofa tamu dan tangannya membawa cangkir teh ke mulutnya. Meresap teh miliknya pelan. Di depannya terletak juga satu cangkir teh yang belum disentuh, untuk Sasuke yang disediakan pelayan.

"Hn. Aku tidak punya waktu lama, Sakura bisa bangun kapan saja dan berteriak lagi. Dia selalu begitu sejak penyerangan malam itu, tapi tadi kau membuatnya lebih parah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku, Senju!" Tanya Sasuke, marah.

Tsunade menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Aku sudah katakan tadi, metode terapi psikodinamik. Aku sudah mendapat beberapa informasi dari berbagai sumber di rumah ini tentnag nona Sakura, dia menutup diri sejak tahu identitas aslimu. Tipe seperti itu biasanya lebih memilih diam entah takut atau mandiri dan menumpuk segala beban hidupnya. Terapi psikodinamik lebih cocok untuknya, dia harus mempunyai seseorang untuk mencurahkan segala bebabnya dan kuharap itu bisa meringankan sedikit bebannya."

"Jangan bohong, Senju! Aku sudah mengutus para dokter untuk menangani shock Sakura, tapi dari sekian dokter tidak becus yang kemari, Sakura bereaksi lebih buruk karenamu!"

"Hmm.. Aku menyadari bahwa memang ada sedikit kesalahan tentang caraku. Aku terlalu cepat bertindak sehingga memaksakan keadaan. Aku sarankan agar lebih sering memantau pasienku kemari, kami harus lebih dekat satu sama lain sehingga istrimu bisa mempercayaiku." Jawab Tsunade, ia selesai minum dan meletakkan cangkir di atas tatakan kecil di meja.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menemui istriku lagi setelah peristiwa tadi, Senju?!"

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Begitu mereka dekat, ia menarik kerah baju dari anak temannya ini.

"Jangan memandangku remeh, Uchiha! Aku adalah dokter ternama di negeri ini dan aku mempunyai kebanggaan terhadap pekerjaanku! Satu-dua kesalahan tidak akan menghambatku untuk menyembuhkan pasienku! Dan dari segala pasien yang kutangani, tidak ada yang tidak kembali normal di dalam pengawasanku!" Ancam Tsunade.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku beri waktu kau seminggu, hanya seminggu! Jika aku tidak mendengar kabar baik tentang Sakuraku, aku tidak membutuhkan jasamu! Tidak peduli tentang kebanggaan yang tidak berharga di mataku milikmu itu, Senju!" Sasuke mengancam balik, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Tsunade.

Tsunade berdecak pelan dan menggeleng. "Ck! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan ayahmu!" Kemudian dia melepaskan kerah Sasuke.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok." Dia berjalan melewati tubuh Sasuke menuju pintu.

"Supir akan mengantarmu di luar seperti biasa."

"Thanks, bocah." Kemudian Tsunade menutup pintu.

Begitu Tsunade pergi dari ruang tamu, Sasuke jatuh ke kursinya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik. Ia menyulut ujung rokok dengan pematik yang menyala, merokok.

Sasuke menghirup asap rokok dalam-dalam, wajahnya terlihat letih.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah dan langsung mendekatinya, mengoda. "Ahh~ Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu merokok, bos? Sejak kau menikah. Sepertinya kau terlihat stres berat?" Prihatinnya, ia mengusap-usap pundak Sasuke. "Tapi kau masih terlihat tampan, kok!"

"Karin lepaskan tanganmu dariku." Perintah Sasuke, dingin. Tangannya tidak menepis tangan Karin, masih merokok. Ia mengantongi lagi pack rokok dan pematiknya.

Karin tahu diri untuk tidak membantah perintah bosnya, dia berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki Tsunade. "Hu-uhh..! kau dingin sekali, bos~ Apalagi setelah menikah, kau membuatku kesepian, bos~" Karin Uzumaki menyibakkan jambang kirinya ke belakang telinga, wajahnya kecewa.

"Woi! Woi! Karin! Sasuke sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu lagi, jalang! Tahu dirilaaah! Heheh!" Goda Suigetsu jahil dari pintu dan masuk. Di barengi Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, adikku tersayang? Saatnya kau juga menyadari kenyataan dan move on! Haha!" Ledek Naruto.

Karin kesal dan bangkit. "Diam, kalian berdua! Suka-suka aku, dong! Aku hanya akan setia kepada bos!" Dia menghentak-hentakkan sepatu hak tingginya ke lantai.

"Karin, jangan membuat keributan. Bos membutuhkan ketenangan untuk berpikir sekarang." Seorang pria lagi masuk ke ruang tamu, rambutnya abu-abu keperakan dan memakai tutup mulut di mulutnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah orang yang baru saja datang. "Kakashi, kau sudah datang rupanya." Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, bos. Saya kembali." Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menunduk hormat.

"Berhenti bersikap kaku dan basa-basi, Kakashi. Bagaimana hasil dari kerja tim-mu ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Baik, bos." Kakashi bangkit dan tersenyum puas. "Hasil dari tim saya? Tentu saja misi kami sukses besar, bos. Kapan saya pernah meragukan anda?"

"Benar sekali! Karena itulah kami menampakkan diri dengan bangga disini, teme! Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi!" Sorak Naruto, dia memangku kedua tangannya di dada dengan bangga.

"Yup!" Suigetsu mengangguk, setuju kepada Naruto.

"Kami memang tidak pernah memberikanmu kegagalan, bos~" ujar Karin, manja.

"Bagus. Aku juga menerima kabar dari tim lainnya bahwa mereka berhasil melaksanakan misi mereka juga. Berarti kita bisa langsung bergerak ke intinya mulai dari sekarang." Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar membayangkannya, matanya menjadi berkilat penuh ketidaksabaran.

"Tentu, bos." Balas empat bawahannya di ruangan ini, serempak.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah pamit kepada para anak buahnya, Karin terlihat cemburu ketika tahu bos mau menemui istrinya tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Lagipula wanita memang bukan apa-apanya, hanya salaj satu mantan teman tidurnya dulu. Sekarang dia tidak lebih dari bawahannya lagi bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kuncian pintu dan masuk.

"Sakura?" Ia maklum dengan keheningan kamar mereka karena dia tahu salah satu penghuni kamar ini sedang tertidur, tapi dia kaget bahwa tidak mendapati..

..Seseorangpun tertidur di ranjang mereka.

Sasukepun berteriak khawatir.

"SAKURAA!!"

Bersambung...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Keegoisan Sakura

Tokyo, Jepang.

Malam sudah sangat larut.

Dan dia baru saja pulang ke rumah masih dengan seragam sekolah SMA-nya. Ia baru saja bermain sebentar dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, berkelamin sama seperti dirinya. Niatnya sih, begitu. Tapi ternyata dia terlalu asyik sehingga lalai dengan waktu, dia bermain di rumah salah satu temannya dan baru sadar jika salah satu temannya itu tidak memberitahunya.

Dia merasa bersalah, sudah pasti. Walaupun sudah remaja, tapi dia seharusnya meminta izin terlebih dahulu, dia lupa. Dia menghela nafas, ibunya mungkin akan mengomel tapi ayahnya selalu baik hati. Ini membuatnya sedikit meringankan rasa takutnya untuk pulang. Tiba di pintu masuk, dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang karena takut tapi ia mencoba berani. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya pelan, kemudian di sambut oleh...

..Keheningan.

Ia sedikit lega, karena malam terlalu larut jadi mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah tertidur. Ia bisa menunggu konsekuensi kesalahannya besok pagi. Ia tersenyum lebar memikirkannya.

Tapi ia masih curiga, belum bisa tenang karena ia tadi membuka pintu tanpa kunci cadangan miliknya, tidak mungkin orang tuanya tidur dan lalai mengunci pintu, kan? Ini bahkan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sakura? Itu kau, nak? Kemarilah ke dapur, nak!" tiba-tiba suara ayahnya terdengar dari samping kiri, ke arah dapur. Mungkin dia menyadari kehadirannya dari suara pintu di keheningan rumah ini.

Ayahnya yang belum tidur? Pikirnya.

"Semoga hanya ayah.." Doanya.

"Baik, ayah!" dengan patuh Sakura mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Begitu wajahnya menyembul ke dapur, ia langsung meminta maaf. "Ayah, maaf aku pulang telat! Tidak ada alasan! Ini murni kelalaian-"

Tapi kalimat berikutnya tertelan oleh pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya.

Tangan kanannya sedari tadi menggenggam tas jatuh dengan lemas, diiringi tas selempangnya ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara benturan yang lumayan keras.

"Ayah senang kau kembali, anakku. Tidak apa kau telat pulang, ayah memaafkanmu seperti biasa. Ayah mengerti, anak remaja itu adalah masanya pemberontakan, memang maklum sering membuat kesalahan." Sang kepala keluarga beranak dua berjalan ke pintu dan memeluk anak perempuan pertamanya. "Tapi hari ini istimewa, apapun itu agar kamu akhirnya pulang. Karena.."

"Ini giliranmu." Sang ayah memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti dia akan mati jika melepaskan pelukan ini.

Dan itu mungkin benar.

"Tenang saja, ayah anak menyusulmu setelah giliranmu." Bisiknya di telinga si anak, terdengar seperti menghibur, dia mengelus-elus punggung anaknya dengan lembut.

Sakura hanya diam, membiarkan ayahnya berbuat apapun ayahnya mau. Di keadaan ini, dia tidak akan merespon walaupun apapun yang terjadi padanya. Karena dia bukan terdiam, melainkan membeku. Matanya terus membelalak menatap dua tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai, sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Mayat ibu dan adik laki-laki kecilnya.

Kedua mata daun muda miliknya terus menatap dua pemandangan mengerikan di lantai dapur sejak tiba di sini. Bukan berarti dia mengabaikan ketakutannya, justru rasa takut membuat dia tidak mampu untuk berpaling.

Ibu.

Akira.

Dua orang yang baru saja ia tinggalkan untuk mengemban kewajibannya sebagai pelajar tadi pagi, rutinitasnya setiap senin sampai dengan jum'at. Mereka masih bertingkah seperti biasanya beberapa jam lalu, ibu memasak, seluruh keluarga sarapan pagi dan adiknya melambaikan tangan kepadanya ketika ia keluar dari rumah. Ia yakin, tidak ada satupun ia menemukan kejanggalan. Semua masih normal-normal saja.

Jadi.. kenapa ini?

Kenapa mereka berbaring di lantai dengan darah keluar dari lubang peluru di dahi mereka?

Kedua mata ngeri Sakura menyelidiki kedua tubuh yang terbaring di lantai, ibu dan adik kecilnya mati dengan satu tembakan di kepala, sepertinya mati seketika tanpa penderitaan. Sakura tidak bodoh, bahkan orang awam senjata saja tahu bahwa luka tembakan di kepala itu sangat fatal. Anehnya, kedua mayat ibu dan adik laki-lakinya...

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Dan senyuman di wajah mereka.. bukan senyuman palsu. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sungguh. Ini semua..

Terlalu mengerikan untuk bertanya : Kenapa?

Ayah Sakura menyadari arah pandangan anak perempuan satu-satunya, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju istri dan anak kedua miliknya.

"Ibumu dan Akira juga sudah menyetujui ini. Lihat, mereka mati dengan senyuman bahagia." Fakta. Ayahnya berlutut kemudian mengangkat kepala istrinya ke pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi sang istri kemudian anaknya.

Bagi Sakura, pemandangan ini terkesan hangat jika saja ibu dan adiknya masih bernafas.

Dengan berusaha mengendalikan mati rasa tubuhnya, Sakura membuka mulut. 'Kenapa?' Tapi hanya satu kata ini yang bisa ia ucapkan, dan dengan suara yang gemetaran. Tapi tidak mengapa, karena kata tanya itulah pertanyaan yang singkat, padat dan tepat.

Sang ayah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

" 'Kenapa?' Tentu saja karena ayah sangat menyayangi kalian semua." Jawabnya ringan, seakan itu jawaban tanpa perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ia pikir perkataan dan tindakannya adalah bukti kasih sayangnya yang wajar.

Dan bukti itulah yang membuat buku kuduk Sakura merinding.

"Kau tahu, kan? Ayah memang selalu menyayangi keluarga kecil kita ini." Jujurnya, dia tersenyum lagi. Sakura sadar, senyuman ayahnya tidak pernah lepas di bibirnya sejak pria itu memeluknya tadi.

Senyuman ayahnya selalu..

Senyuman yang selalu ia dambakan.

Ayahnya yang selalu baik hati.

Ayahnya yang selalu murah senyum dan tertawa oleh sense humornya sendiri.

Ayahnya yang selalu menyayanginya dan membuatnya aman.

Nyaman.

Jadi siapakah monster yang berwujud seperti ayahnya di depan matanya ini?

Denial. Gadis remaja ini mencoba denial.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Pertanyaan ini kembali ia lontarkan, lagi. Kini bukan hanya mulutnya yang bergetar, tapi kedua kaki dan naik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mencoba denial hanya dengan pikirannya, sayang, reaksi tubuhnya tidak bisa dia bohongi.

Hanya satu kata, tapi kepala keluarga ini sepertinya mengerti jelas seluruh isi dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan anaknya. Dia terdiam bertatapan mata dengan anak perempuannya, kemudian air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Air mata yang mencoba ia bendung sedari tadi.

Akhirnya.

"Saku..ra.. Hiks!" Nama pertama anak perempuanya adalah tombol pengaktif untuk tangisan kerasnya.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"A-Ayah...?" Sakura terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ayahnya menangis selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Ayahnya terlihat sedih, raut wajah dan suara tangisan memilukannya tidak mungkin sebuah kehohongan. Apapun itu, Sakura tidak bisa meengabaikan ayahnya, dia langsung berlutut dan menyentuh kedua pundak sang ayah.

"A-Ada apa, ayah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini!!" Sakura akhirnya tidak bisa menahan untuk menuntut seluruh penjelasan atas mimpi buruk ini.

"Kita semua...hiks.. sudah berakhir.. hiks.. Sakura..! Sudah berakhir..!!" Ayahnya mencoba menjelaskan, tapi dihalau oleh sesenggukan karena air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Jelaskan padaku, ayah! Ke-Kenapa ibu dan Akira? Ada apa dengan kita?!"

"Kenapa?" Seakan ayahnya ini bipolar, pertanyaan Sakura menghentikan tangisan sang ayah dan dia berdiri dengan cepat, mengacuhkan kepala istrinya yang jatuh kasar dari pangkuannya.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar ketika mendapati ayahnya mengacungkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya.

Ke arah kepalanya.

"Ayah-Ayah?!" Sakura menatap ngeri senjata api laras pendek ayahnya yang dekat dengan wajahnya, tubuhnya limbung oleh syok dan jatuh dengan bokong menyentuh lantai. Ia kembali beku oleh rasa takut sedangkan otaknya di kuasai oleh berbagai kata tanya 'kenapa?'.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Apa-apaan ini?!

"A...yah?"

"Hu...tang." bisik ayahnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya keras dengan amarah.

"A-Apa?" Sakura tidak mendengarnya perkataan ayahnya dengan jelas.

Tapi bukanya menjelaskan lebih jelas, ayah Sakura hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Itu bukan masalah." Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman pasrah. Air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya. "Bukan masalah lagi.. Sama sekali.. hik.. bukan masalaah lagi."

"Ke... Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sudah sekian kali Sakura katakan terlontar lagi.

"Berhenti bertanya 'Kenapa?'!!" bentak sang ayah, kesal.

Sakura sangat kaget.

Ayahnya tidak pernah marah.

Tidak pernah membentak.

Ayahnya yang baik hati dulu..

"Kita semua sudah tamat! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti keadaan kita ini?! Tamat! Berakhir! Tidak usah bertanya lagi! Kita semua tidak mempunyai masa depan lagi!" Ayahnya mulai meracau karena amarah membutakannya. "Kita tidak boleh hidup! Mereka akan datang! Sebelum mereka datang... Kita semua harus mati!!"

Mereka..?

Siapa.. mereka?

Sakura sangat ingin mencaritahu tapi melihat ayahnya sekarang, ia terlalu takut untuk membuka mulut.

Moncong pistol kembali teracung di depan matanya.

Mata emerald Sakura membelalak.

Mata ayahnya sendu melihatnya, tapi juga tersirat kelegaan. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut, senyuman menentramkan tapi terlihat gila di mata orang biasa, mata Sakura. Dipandangan Sakura ayahnya bukan lagi pria baik hati maupun normal. Dia lebih tepat disebut sebagai psikopat gila!

Gila.

"Akhirnya.. kita berdua akan mati. Tenang saja, ayah akan menyusulmu setelahnya." Ayahnya tersenyum dengan kata-kata tambahan di akhir, mencoba menghibur.

Aku sedang bermimpi..

"Aku mencoba menolong keluarga kita, Sakura. Menolong kita semua dari siksaan lebih pedih dari pada kematian."

Ya, mimpi. Aku sedang tertidur sekarang!

"Ayah senang aku bisa membunuhmu."

Ini cuma mimpi buruk.

"Tunggu ayah di surga dengan ibu dan adikmu."

Benar, kan?!

DOR!

Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat secara refleks, ketakutan mendorong. Tapi suasana hening ketika pelatuk pistol ditarik setelah satu bunyi tembakan terdengar. Penasaran, Sakura memberanikan diri membuka satu mata.

Ayahnya masih berdiri di depannya, kondisi rubuhnya utuh, tidak ada luka maupun lubang peluru bersarang. Begitu juga dirinya. Mereka masih sama-sama bernafas.

"Aku.. tidak bisa. Tidak bisa membunuh lagi.. maafkan kelemahan ayahmu ini. Sakura.."

"Aya..h.. Kenapa.. sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..hiks..!" kini giliran Sakura yang menangis, iapun tidak bisa menghentikannya karena air matanya turun tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti.. bingung,Sakura. Tapi ayah hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kita semua dalam bahaya."

"Bahaya?"

"Ya. Bahaya besar yang tidak ada yang bisa menolong kita. Siapapun juga. Hidup kita sudah checkmate, Sakura. Maafkan ayah."

"Ayah melakukannya demi kesehatan adikmu."

"Akira..?" Sakura ingat bahwa adiknya mempunyai penyakit langka. Penyembuhannya membutuhkan donor organ jantung dan biaya yang besar untuk sembuh. Ini semua hampir mustahil didapatkan apalagi keuangan mereka tidak memadai, mereka memang bukan keluarga miskin, sederhana saja tapi tetap saja mustahil mendapatkan perawatan untuk adiknya.

Selain dengan cara ilegal.

Sakurapun curiga. "Ayah.. Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya. Kau benar, Sakura. Tapi ayah terpaksa melakukannya! Semuanya demi adikmu!"

"Aku sudah melakukan sebuah dosa! Dosa besar! Dan.. karena itulah.. keluarga ini harus membayar dosa.. hiks..ku..hiks.."

"A..yah..hiks.." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kenyataan pahit ini. Ia sangat kecewa dengan ayahnya, tentu. Tapi ayahnya masihlah ayahnya dulu, dia melakukannya demi keluarga meski dengan cara yang salah. Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana,dia hanya bisa menangis dna menangis."Ahhh.. Uhh... hiks...!!"

"Dosa besar ayah menjadi malapetaka kita. Tuhanpun marah dan menghukum ayah dengan hukuman yang teramat perih. Mereka... menipu ayah.. Dengan bayaran yang mustahil dan nyawa kita semua jaminannya jika kita tidak membayar. Kita semua sudah tamat!"

"Ayah.." Sakura yang tadi menunduk karena menangis histeris mengangkat kepalanya. "AYAH!!"

Dia terkejut mendapati pistol menempel di pelipis kepala bagian kanan ayah!

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura.. Maaf ayah tidak bisa membunuhmu."

"HENTIKAN! AYAH!" Sakurapun bangkit dan hendak menghentikan perbuatan ayahnya. Tapi-

"Tolong susul dan dan kami semua di surga. Selamat tinggal."

DOR!

Sudah terlambat.

"AAYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"HAH!!" Sakura bangkit dari mimpi buruknya dan langsung dengan berposisi duduk. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi bagaikan mayat. Kedua matanyaterbasahi air mata dan jatuh ke kedua pipi. "Hiks.. Hiks. Hiks.." Dia menangis dengan pelan tapi histeris. Kesedihannya terlalu pedih.

Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena cacat bisunya disela-sela tangisan. Tapi mulutnya bergerak seperti mengatakan kata-kata bahasa jepang. Terdengar seperti 'Tou-san', 'Okaa-san', dan 'Akira'.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. hiks.."

Mereka..

Apakah keluargaku?

Tidak. Itu cuma mimpi buruk.

Pasti.

Denial atau apapun, Sakura mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dia sedikit berpikir, ia menemukan jawaban dari kilasan ingatannya beberapa bulan lalu.

Malam di mana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan suaminya.

"Hoplophobia. Ketakutan kepada senjata api." Sakura ingat kepada kata-kata dari Sasuke malam itu di tempat kerjanya. Kemudian ingatan-ingatan malam itu kembali bermunculan di kepalanya.

Dia mempunyai satu pertanyaan penting dari banyaknya pertanyaan. Yaitu :

Kenapa aku mempunyai phobia akan senjata api?

Sakura baik-baik saja, dia berani bertaruh bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan senjata api. Dia tidak pernah sangat ketakutan bahkan hanya karena melihat sebuah gambar saja di dalam majalah sebelum malam itu. Ia yakin dia pernah mengurusi buku-buku tentang persenjataan api dan memasukkannya ke rak-rak buku. Ia tidak apa-apa saat itu, tapi kenapa malam itu dia sangat ketakutan?

Bahkan dia pernah melihat pistol dari dekat ketika menikahi Sasuke dan dia.. pernah memegang dan menggunakannya.

Jangan! Jangan ingat-ingat lagi!

Aku tidak mau melihat darah lagi!

Suara keras tembakan di saat itu.. dan wanita itu terjatuh.. ma-

HENTIKAN!

Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk mengusir ingatan yang tidak mau di ingatnya.

Lagipula ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Hal itu.. semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ada saatnya itu akan muncul kembali, ada saatnya.

Karena aku yakin ingatan itu pasti akan menghantuiku seumur hidupku.

Karena itu.. saat ini.. biarkan aku berpikiran jernih.

Fokus!

Berpikir dan berpikir lagi, Sakura kembali ke topik tentang phobianya dan akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan jawabannya. Mungkin.. dia memang pernah memberesi buku-buku tentang senjata api tapi dia tidak pernah membaca buku-buku seperti itu dan mengecek isinya. Tapi aneh, jika dia baik-baik saja melihat gambar senjata api dari sampul di majalah itu kenapa dia ketakutan kemarin? Semakin bingung. Terus dan terus berusaha mengingat, Sakura tidak menyerah untuk mencoba mencari jawaban dari pecahan-pecahan ingatannya. Kemarin ada sesuatu yang ia nostalgikan ketika melihat salah satu senjata api itu, dia seakan mengenalnya, melihatnya dari dekat, lain dari pistol-pistol lain, ada saatu pistol yang ia kenal dengan baik. Pistol itu bagikan kunci untuk membuka pintu dari mimpi buruknya.

Pistol itu...

"HAH!!" Sakura tersentak! Ia akhirnya ingat, dia ingat dengan jelas. Ingatan yang seharusnya dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Tidak! Tidak!

"Ahhh! Hahh..! Hiks.. hiks..!!" Sakura kembali menangis ketika..

Ia ingat bahwa pistol yang dia lihat di majalah itu adalah pistol yang sama dengan yang ada di mimpi buruknya saat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" suara dengan nada khawatir terdengar dari samping kirinya.

Tuan Obito.. Sakura melihat sesosok pria berdiri di luar pintu kertas geser. Tuan Peter Pan.

Dia membuka sedikit celah pintu untuk melihat sosok Sakura yang duduk di atas futon. "Aku boleh masuk?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Obito Uchiha, pria yang keperawakannya mirip dengan ciri-ciri khas keluarga suaminya, mata hitam dan rambut hitam, tentu karena dia masih kerabat dekat suaminya. Dia masuk ke kamar baru Sakura yang sederhana khas kamar jepang. Kamar itu sederhana yang hanya berisikan futon yaitu kasur lipat tipis, satu bantal dan lemari dari kayu kecil untuk menyimpan perabotan tidur. Ruangannya terbuat dari tatami untuk lantai, dinding baton blok dan pintu geser kertas. Kamar yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan kamarnya dulu bersama Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengeluh, lagipula dia biasa hidup sederhana, seperti kembali ke kehidupannya dulu sebelum menikah.

"Aku dengar teriakan dari kamarku di sebelah. Kau bermimpi buruk lagi, Sakura?" Obito masuk dan duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

Dengan merasa bersalah, Sakura mengangguk.

Aku mengganggu tidur tuan Obito.. lagi..

"Tidak perlu sedih begitu, Sakura. Kau sama sekali menggangguku kok, aku ke sini karena peduli dan ini keinginanku sendiri." jujur Obito setelah membaca ekpresi resah Sakura.

Tuan Obito memang baik hati.. Tapi tetap saja aku..

Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyanyak tanpa mimpi buruk satu malampun. Dengan mimpi buruk yang berbeda-beda tapi tetap menakutkan.

Padahal.. akupun lelah dengan semua ini.

Obito menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. Seperti cara seorang kakak menghibur kepada adiknya. Sakura terkur dari keresahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bersumpah. Lagipula ini hari terakhirku di sini sebelum pergi ke Rusia lagi untuk pekerjaan, maaf, mungkin akan lama. Tapi kalau kau perlu sesuatu kau bisa minta tolong kepada adikku, Izumi dan keponakanku, Azuma. Mereka pasti dengan senang hati membantumu. Jangan sungkan, kau kan sudah menjadi anggota pelarian dari keluarga Uchiha seperti kami." Jelasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

Tuan Obito memang baik hati. Kagum Sakura.

"Kakak?" suara baru terdengar dari belakang, suara wanita.

Sakura dan Obito menoleh untuk mendapati Izuna Uchiha masuk ke kamar Sakura dengan Azuma. Mereka berdua membawa futon dan bantal mereka.

"Sakura bermimpi buruk lagi? Kami berdua akan menemaninya tidur jadi tidak usah khawatir. Tidurlah kak, kau besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi jika tidak pesawat pribadi rekanmu, tuan Deidara, akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Izumi.

"Ah! Gawat!" Panik Obito. "Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu, Izuma, Azuma!" Obito tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Izumi terkekeh kecil dan Azuma mengganguk mengantuk.

Obitopun meninggalkan kamar setelah berkata "Selamat malam, kalian bertiga!" dan "Sakura, semoga kau tidur nyeyak kali ini, ya?"

Setelah aku mengangguk, tuan Obitopun menutup pintu.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki tuan Obito berjalan ke kamar sebelah ketika Izumi dan Azuma menggelar futon mereka. Azuma langsung berselimut dan tertidur pulas. Kasihan, aku membangunkan anak kecil itu di di waktu tidurnya. Izuma menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang bersalah. "Tidak apa, Sakura. Kau tidak merepotkan kami kok. Kita saling membantu itu sudah sewajarnya. Ayo tidur. Semoga kehadiran kami mengusir mimpi burukmu." Ajak Izumi dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Izumi juga baik. Dia memang pantas menjadi adik dari tuan Obito. Azuma juga perhatian.

Aku bahagia di kelilingi orang-orang seperri mereka bertiga ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan bersama Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman tulus dan berbaring lagi di futon bersama Izumi yang di sebelahnya.

Tapi aku belum biaa tidur lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Izumi, dia tidur dengan cepat seperti Azuma. Sedikit iri. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa melamun menunggu mengantuk.

Sudah sebulan lamanya. Tidak terasa sama sekali. Sebulan aku bebas dari Sasuke.

Tuan Obito menolongku di hari itu, setelah tuan Obito membebaskanku dari mansion Sasuke seperti Peter Pan yang memberikanku kebebasan dari jendela. Kami lari dari kejaran anak buah Sasuke dan bersembunyi selama beberapa minggu hingga kami bisa pergi ke luar negeri. Kami masih di kejar-kejar di negara orang, sungguh hebat kekuasaan Sasuke, sang bos mafia. Hingga kami kembali lari, bersembunyi dan pindah ke negara-negara lain. Hingga aku sekarang di sini.

Sekarang lumayan damai selama beberapa bulan ini, kamipun serta Izumi dan Azuma berhati-hati untuk mempertahankan kedamaian kami. Sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.

Ahh.. Tuan Obito.. Memang meakjubkan.

Jika saja aku juga bisa tenang dalam tidurku..

...mimpi baru ini.

Ingatan masa laluku kah?

Kenapa aku bisa mengingatnya. Biasanya tidak pernah. Mungkin.. karena aku di sini? Negeri ini? Tempat aku sekarang :

Negeri Jepang di pulau terpencil Aogashima.

Pagi harinya, dengan ceria Izumi, Azumi dan Sakura melambaikan tangan ke Obito yang berpakaian jubah hitam berawan merah, jubah Akatsuki. Seragam kerjanya. Tepat jam 6 pagi mereka semua sudah segar dan berdiri di luar rumah kecil khas tradisional jepang.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu! Aku mungkin akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa dan Uchiha menemukan kalian, aku sudah meminta seseorang ke sini untuk menjaga kalian. Konan, mungkin dia akan datang siang ini." jelas Obito.

Kami semua selain Obito mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, paman!" sorak Azuma.

"Hati-hati, kakak. Pulanglah dengan selamat." Izumi khawatir dan Sakura menggangguk setuju kepada perkataan Izumi.

"Ya, jangan khawatir!" Obito menyeringai cerita. Kemudian ekpresinya berubah serius ketika mengatakan ini : "Aku akan pulang dengan selamat setelah menghancurkan mafia Uchiha, keluarga lama kita. Mereka akan membayar atas semua dosa-dosa mereka karena akulah penghukum yang di tugaskan Tuhan kepada mereka. Ya kan, Izuna?" Obito menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Ya, kakak!" Izuna mengangguk antusias.

"Azuma?" Keponakannya.

"Hancurkan mereka, paman!" Azuma mengeringai bersemangat. "Seperti seorang Hero!"

"Hehe! Tentu! Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" Akhiirnya Obito menoleh ke Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Mafia Uchiha. Keluarga suaminya,keluarga. Hal pertama yang terbayang adalah wajah suaminya.

Sasuke..

Akhirnya Sakurapun mengangguk.

"Bagus!" Obito menyeringai lebar dan puas.

Obito berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Setelah mengatakan : "Aku pergi, aku akan berjuang demi kebebasan kita."

Kebebasan.

Hal yang Sakura inginkan, sungguh terdengar menggiurkan. Kebebasan berarti kedamaian. Itu adalah kehidupan lama Sakura.

Dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan ke-egoisanku ini. Sakura berbatin sambil memeluk perut buncitnya.

Bersambung..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Love

Suara langkah kaki terdengar nyaring di koridor sepi di mansion Uchiha, kediaman Sasuke Uchiha. Pemilik rumah inilah yang sedang berjalan di koridor rumahnya di lantai dua, lantai di mana kamar tidur dia dan istrinya juga. Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kehilangan Sakura Uchiha, kejadian ini sangat berdampak besar pada dirinya melihat fisiknya yang berubah sekarang, tubuhnya semakin kurus, wajahnya pucat oleh stress dan tubuhnya melemah kelelahan. Itachi yang melihatnya dari belakang saja menyadari penderitaan adik kandungnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Itachi. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapa-siapa saat ini." Sasuke memijit dahinya, kepalanya terasa pusing. Tapi daripada sakit, ia lebih jengkel dengan ini. Dia masih banyak pekerjaan tapi tubuhnya meminta istirahat. Sayangnya dia tidak mau menuruti tuntutan tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya berbelok ke kanan, ke kamarmu. Bukan ke kiri, Sasuke. Kau butuh istirahat." Bahkan Itachipun setuju dengan tuntutan tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk malas-malasan. Ada mafia Rusia dan organisasi awan merah brengsek yang harus kulenyapkan!" Sasuke tetap berjalan di koridor setelah berbelok ke kiri, menuju ruang kerjanya.

Begitu Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, Itachi memutar ban di kursi rodanya dengan cepat, menyusul adiknya. Sasuke berdecak kala kekeras kepalaan kakaknya yang tidak mau menuruti permintaannya. Dia masuk dan tidak menutup pintu, membiarkan kakaknya masuk tanpa undangan sukarela.

Itachi menggeleng prihatin saat Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan dokumen-dokumen menumpuk di atas meja. Adiknya langsung mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu tanpa basa-basi walaupun wajahnya jelas letih.

"Sasuke, aku serius. Kau butuh istirahat." Bujuk Itachi lagi.

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku tahu sejak istrimu hilang kau selalu menyibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaan. Kau bahkan menolak undangan makan ayah dan ibu, Naruto bilang : kau memang workaholic tapi ini lebih ekstrem dari dirimu yang biasanya. Aku setuju dengannya. Istirahatlah, Sasuke."

"Diamlah, Itachi. Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa istirahat sebelum melenyapkan mafia Rusia dan Akatsuki." Jawab Sasuke, dingin. Matanya tetap fokus kepada dokumen-dokumen di atas meja.

"Aku tahu kita sedang dalam perang saat ini, Sasuke. Musuh kitapun lebih kuat dan unggul. Tapi apa kau memang bersikap begini untuk keluarga kita atau.." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya. "..Kau lari dari kesepianmu tanpa Sakura?" Tebaknya.

Sasuke menggenggam kertas dokumen dengan keras hingga lecek. Dia menghentikan gerakan tanganya sebentar sebelum dia bekerja lagi setelah mengatakan :

"Diam, Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum sendu. "Jadi, aku benar."

"Diamlah." Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Bukankah kau dan aku sama?"

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh ke kakaknya. Itachi membuang muka dari adiknya, wajahnya murung. Nostalgia akan masa lalu.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Izumi Uchiha, sepupu jauh kita?" Tanya Sasuke, tidak percaya.

Itachi menunduk sendu pada lantai, pertanyaan adiknya membawanya ke kilasan masa lalu.

Flashback

"Aku mencintaimu, Izumi. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Itachi membuka kotak kecil berisi cincin pertunangan di dalamnya, cincin dari berlian yang mewah dan cantik kepada wanita di depannya.

"I-Itachi.. Ini.." Izumi Uchiha, sang wanita yang duduk di restoran ternama yang kini sepi, bukan karena malam hari tapi sengaja di pesan khusus untuk mereka berdua, sangat terkejut hingga terbata-bata dalam bicara.

"Kita sudah lama bersama, aku rasa kita harus semakin maju ke tingkat selanjutnya. Aku sudah sangat siap. Maukah kau menjadi nona Uchiha yang sebenarnya, Izumi?" Itachi tersenyum tenang tapi di batinnya dia sangat berharap.

Izumi menangis bahagia, di sela menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan ia mengangguk setuju.

Itachi sangat senang atas jawaban ini.

Mereka merencanakan pesta pernikahan pada hari keberuntungan mereka, di tanggal pertama kali mereka berpacaran dan juga tanggal keberuntungan untuk menikah yaitu tanggal 7 juli, dua minggu dari sekarang.

"Kau bergerak cepat, Itachi." Izumi terkekeh atas keputusan tanggal pernikahan mereka, bahkan di malam ini juga. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Oh? Kau menolak? Pikiran itu tidak terlintas sekalipun di benakku, Izumi sayang." Tantang Itachi.

Izumi menepuk pundak Itachi, gemas. " Kau! Dasar tuan terlalu percaya diri! Ahaha!"

Itachi tertawa dengan Izumi. Tapi matanya menatap Izumi dalam-dalam. Dengan kesunguhan hatinya, dia mengaku : "Aku hanya ingin kau cepat-cepat menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Izumi."

Dan dampak ini membuat wajah Izumi tersipu malu.

Setelah lamaran malam itu mereka kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing yang disibukkan oleh rencana pernikahan setelah mereka mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang dua dari pihak masing-masing. Merekapun menyibukkan diri mereka untuk hari besar bagi mereka secara sukarela dan bahagia.

Tidak ada yang mengganggu kisah cinta mereka selama itu kecuali seminggu sebelum pernikahan.

Itachi menyadari kondisi tunangannya yang resah, wanita itu selalu melamun dengan raut wajah sendu dan menderita. Ia sudah bertanya langsung tapi Izumi hanya mengindahkannya dengan alasan-alasan masuk akal tentang pernikahan seperti lelah, bingung tentang desain pesta dan sebagainya. Itachi masih curiga dan dia mencari tahu dengan cara lain.

Diam-diam dia selalu menguntit Izumi dan menyadari sesuatu, seorang pria lain di sisi tunangannya. Izumi beberapa hari ini bertemu dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pria itu adalah..

Obito Uchiha.

Kakak dari Shisui Uchiha, bekas sahabatnya. Dia mati setahun lalu akibat peperangan keluarganya dan mafia Italia yang berhasil Shisui, dirinya dan Sasuke usir dengan kerjasama, dari negara ini dengan hasil gencatan senjata sementara. Walaupun betapa perihnya kehilangan sahabat, yang paling menjadi korban adalah Obito sang kakaknya. Dirinya yang sudah yatim piatu sejak remaja kehilangan anggota keluarga terakhirnya.

Obito mengasingkan diri dan pergi dari New York sejak kematian Shisui. Sejak kapan dia ada di negara ini lagi? Apa hubungan dia dan Izumi? Itachi sangat penasaran dan curiga.

Itachi selalu melihat bahwa keduanya bercakap-cakap setiap kali bertemu, bukan percakapan biasa, hubungan mereka seperti tidak baik dan beberapa kali beradu argumen. Ia sedikit lega karena itu.

Tapi kali ini ia melihat Izumi menangis karena perkataan Obito, Itachi tidak tahan melihat air mata kekasihnya dan berniat membuka penyamarannya, tapi...

Obito memeluk Izumi.

Ia memeluk tunangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan wajahnya.. kesakitan tapi lembut penuh ketulusan. Izumipun menerima pelukan Obito, erat dan menangis terisak. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira mereka pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tapi mesra.

Tidak terkecuali Itachi.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh bersama Itachi Uchiha, Izumi. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Hanya kau yang kupunya!" Obito memeluk erat Izumi.

"Tapi.. Tapi... Obito.. Aku.. Hiks.. aku... Aahhhhh!!" Izumi menangis terisak.

"Aku menyayangimu, Izumi!"

"Aku juga.." balas Izumi tanpa ragu. Tembakan pengkhianatan telak bagi Itachi yang mengintip mereka.

Dengan rasa sakit hati Itachi pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tidak mau mendengarkan lagi perkataan Izumi selanjutnya.

"Kakak.."

Setelah itu Itachi dilanda kegundahan atas perasaan Izumi kepadanya, ia berusaha memaksakan diri semuanya baik-baik saja. Izumi yang resah oleh masalahnya sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Hari pernikahanpun tiba.

Semua berbisik ribut kala altar gereja hanya ada dua orang, pastur dan sang mempelai pria. Ditunggu beberapa jampun sang mempelai wanita tidak kunjung tiba. Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat lebih ribut dan sibuk atas masalah ini. Sasuke menatap wajah kakaknya dari tempat duduk tamu, wajah kakaknya datar seperti dirinya, hal yang jarang terjadi. Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa kakaknya sudah memprediksi keadaan ini.

Suara dering ponsel terdengar dari saku tuksedo Itachi, sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" jawab Itachi.

"Izumi tidak akan datang." Suara Obito. Berkata ke inti tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Itachi tanpa basa-basi juga.

Membuat Obito tertegun. "..."

"Di mana Izumi?"

"Dia bersamaku."

"Sudah kukira."

"Dia masih menginginkanmu."

Itachi terdiam. "Walaupun dia sudah memilikimu?"

Tanpa Itachi duga, Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahahah! Hahahah! Jadi kau berpikir kami pasangan kekasih? Hahahaha! Kau tidak tidak apa -apa tentang kami, Itachi. Kukira kau sangat pintar menggali informasi. Aku kecewa."

"Yah, sudah kuduga. Heheh!" Obito terkekeh.

"Di mana Izumi?" Itachi bingung, tapi dia masih memasang wajah tenang.

"Aku akan mengirim alamatnya di E-mail setelah ini. Temuilah kami, ke pesta pernikahanmu yang sebenarnya." Kemudian percakapan ditutup secara sepihak.

"Siapa itu?" Itachi menoleh kala melihat adiknya sudah bersiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Obito Uchiha."

"Obito Uchiha?" Sasuke menirukan kalimat kakaknya tapi dengan nada bingung. Benar juga, semua Uchiha wajib hadir di acara pernikahan tapi dia tidak melihat Obito sedari tadi. Dan lagi, Obito dan Itachi tidak pernah dekat lagi sejak Shisui meninggal. "Apa yang si pertapa(karena mengasingkan diri) itu mau darimu?"

Tapi Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, ia memandaangi ponsel untuk menunggu E-mal dari Obito. Begitu dia mendapat E-mail, Itachi langsung berlari keluar darri gereja dengan mengacuhkan teriakan Sasuke bahkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengendarai mobil pernikahannya dan menuju alamat di E-mail.

Alamat di E-mail membawanya ke sebuah jalanan sepi dengan tebing di samping kiri, dibatasi oleh besi pembatas jalan. Di depan matanya, dengan mobil lamborghini tanpa atap dia bisa melihat dua sosok manusia menunggunya. Tepat di pinggir tebing, di luar batas pembatas jalan yang di temani mobil hitam lain. Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun langsung menemui Izumi tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Obito.

Izumi Uchiha terbalut gaun pengantin kebarat-baratan, warnanya putih suci nan anggun dari atas kepala dengan tudung mengantin sampai bawah kaki, menyentuh tanah yang sedikit mengotori warna putihnya. Ia memunggungkan tubuhnya kepada calon suaminya.

"Izumi.." Sahut Itachi.

"Itachi.. Kau datang?" Izumi menoleh, ternyata dia baru menyadari kehadiran Itachi. Tadi dia terlalu fokus melamun memandangi lautan di bawah tebing, di depannya, wajahnya yang cantik dengan make up sederhana dibaluti keraguan tapi juga kelegaan yang membuatnya tersenyum tapi matanya menerawang sedih.

"Kaulah yang tidak datang ke pernikahan kita, Izumi." Jawab Itachi tegas, nadanya tajam karena amarah.

Izumi menyadarinya, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan siap menerima konsekuensi. Tapi hal ini tetap membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku.. Maaf.." Izumi tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya setalah ini.

"..." Itachipun hanya diam menunggu jawaban. Sesuai posisinya kini, pendengar.

Keheningan melanda.

Dipecahkan oleh Obito.

"Izumi." Suara Obito mengeluarkan Izumi dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kepada Obito dan pria itu memasang wajah serius. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Baik.. kakak." Izumi menunduk.

"Kakak?!" Itachi terkaget. Ia baru menyadari ternyata.. "Izumi! Kau dan Obito kakak adik?!" Itachi berganting memandangi Izumi dan kakak calon istrinya.

"Ayahku selingkuh dengan ibu Izumi sebelum meninggal. Kami saudara setengah darah. Dia menyampaikan kebenaran ini sebelum dia mati." Jawab Obito dingin. "Pak tua pelacur itu!" Hina Obito pelan dengan penuh amarah.

"Ya, aku... menyadarinya setelah.. Shisu(Shisui) meninggal." Izumi menutup rapat kedua matanya menyebutkan nama sahabat calon suaminya, juga sahabatnya. Ia terlihat sedih.

"Be..gitukah.." Ternyata ia salah paham. Itachi lega.

"Tapi.. ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berada di sini bukannya di gereja untuk pernikahan kita, Izumi?"

"Itachi... Itu.." Izumi ragu mengatakannya.

Obito memberi adiknya sedikit dukungan hanya dengan menyebut namanya dan raut wajah serius.

"Izumi."

Izumi melihat kakaknya dan mengumpulkan tekad. Ia membuka mulut :

"Ayo kita kabur bersama-sama Itachi." Begitu yang dilontarkaan Izumi kepada Itachi.

Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya tertegun.

Izumi melanjutkan. "Ayo kita kabur, keluarga kita berada di jalan yang salah. Kita tidak bisa menolong mereka, kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Sudah cukup kita menumpuk dosa, secara langsung maupun tidak langsung selalu membuatku gelisah setiap malam." Ia mulai menangis terisak.

"Aku tidak mau kita selamanya begini, Itachi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan, setelah menikah, kehidupan kita... Bahkan jika aku melahirkan seorang anak hanya untuk bermandikan dosa di masa depan. Aku tidak bisa!" Izumi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, gemetar membayangkan perkataannya.

Ia membuka wajahnya dan mendekati Itachi. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Itachi. Karena itu ayo kita selamatkan diri kita bersama. Obito membawaku ke jalan kebenaran, kini saatnya aku yang menolongmu. Kita pergi bersama-sama, Itachi." Izumi hendak memegang tangan Itachi.

Tapi Itachi menepisnya.

"Itachi?!!"

"Izumi.." Izumi kaget melihat raut wajah Itachi yang marah, raut wajah yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan kepadanya sekalipun. "Kau berkhianat rupanya!"

"Ita..chi.." Izumi tertegun

Itachi terus menatap Izumi tajam, tatapan mata yang ia layangkan kepada musuh-musuh, kepada Izumi. Tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dipatahkan oleh apapun juga, tanpa keraguan.

Air mata jatuh ke kedua pipi Izumi.

"Kau... jadi ini jawabanmu, Itachi." Ia tersenyum di kala situasi ini, senyuman pahit. Izumi mengigit bibirnya. "Kau.. jika sudah membuat keputusan.. akan selalu teguh dengan itu. Tidak adakah yang bisa mendobrak keteguhan hatimu, Itachi?"

"Izumi. Walaupun itu kau! Aku akan selalu setia kepada keluarga kita." Aku Itachi dengan mantap.

"Begitu.." Izumi menjawab pelan.

Cukup dengan jawaban Itachi, Obito melangkah ke arah mobil. "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari kekasihmu, Izumi. Ayo kita pergi."

Itachi berjalan menghalangi Obito. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan pengkhianat keluarga pergi begitu saja, Obito?"

Obito bersiap mengeluarkan pistolnya dari saku celana. Sedangkan Itachi dari saku baju tuksedo.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua pergi." Sumpah Itachi.

"Izumi!" Obito memerintah adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kakak." Balas Izumi. Itachi dan Obito memandang kaget Izumi yang kini kembali menatap lautan.

"Aku juga tidak akan kemana-mana, Itachi." Izumi berjalan pelan mendekati jurang. Obito dan Itachi langsung memucat begitu mengerti apa maksud dari Izumi.

"Hentikan, Izumi! Jangan berpikiran bod-" Teriakan Obito disela oleh teriakan Itachi.

"Jangan, Izumi! Kemarilah!" ia berlari ke arah Izumi dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

Izumi berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya, ia bisa meraihnya, hanya dengan mengulurkan satu tangan. Ia mencoba meraih Izumi, pengkhianat atau apapun. Itachi tetap mencintai calon istrinya ini, ia akui ia akan mati jika Izumi mati. Izumi menoleh ke arah Itachi sebentar. Begitu sang wanita tersenyum dengan penuh kesedihan di wajah cantiknya, masa depan darinya telah ditentukan.

"Jangan kawatir."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dari tempat ini."

Izumi melompat.

Disusul oleh teriakan histeris Itachi.

"IZUMIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

END FLASHBACK

"..." Itachi terdiam oleh ingatan masa lalunya.

Sasuke menyadari kakaknya, ia sudah hapal dengan jeda kakaknya ini. Selalu tersiksa oleh masa lalunya, iapun peka dan memberi kakaknya waktu dengan ingatan masa lalunya.

"Izumi..." Sasuke mendengar Itachi berbisik pelan. "Izumi.. Dia.."

"Dia juga pacarku, Sasuke. Teman sejak kecil kita, sahabatku, tunanganku. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan wanita satu-satunya di hidupku selain ibu? Aku bukan pecinta wanita sepertimu dulu, Sasuke." Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan cinta abadiku satu-satunya? Tambah Itachi dalam hati.

"Masih banyak wanita lain, Itachi. Kau... seharusnya melupakan pengkhianat itu." Ini demi dirimu sendiri juga. Batin Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa mengatakan hal ini tentang Sakura juga?" Ia melotot kepada Sasuke, sedikit tersinggung.

"Diam, Itachi!" Sasuke menaikan nada suaranya, peringatan. "Jangan samakan dia dengan Sakura!"

"Aku tidak menyamakan mereka, mereka sama, Sasuke."

"Diam!"

"Kau juga sudah menyadarinya rupanya." Itachi tersenyum pahit. "Kita memang kakak adik, Sasuke. Kita mencintai wanita yang sejenis, wanita yang punya rasa kebenaran tinggi. Dan mereka pergi dari sisi kita, seperti takdir tidak memperunrukkan mereka untuk kita berdua."

"..." Sasuke tidak bisa menyanggah kebenaran dari kata-kata kakaknya.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak menyerah, Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Kau masih mencari Izumi, takdir atau apalah yang kau bilang. Bahkan jika Tuhan menghendaki, persetan dengan itu semua! Sakura hanya milikku dan aku berhak memilikinya!" Mata langit malam Sasuke melotot tajam kepada Itachi, memperlihatkan kesungguhan hatinya.

Membuat Itachi terteguh, kemudian tersenyum bangga.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan beristirahat, Sasuke?"

"Ck! Kau masih belum jera, Itachi?" Keluh Sasuke dengan meremas rambutnya, frustasi. Matanya kembali kepada dokumen-dokumen.

"Aku serius, Sasuke. Istirahatlah. Kamarmu bahkan tidak tersentuh dan aku tahu kau sengaja menyuruh pelayanmu untuk membiarkan kamar itu seperti sebulan lalu." Ya, Itachi sudah menyelidiki ini dengan detil karena keprihatiannya kepada adiknya.

"Membiarkan kamar itu berbekas oleh kehadiran istrimu."

"..." Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

"..." Sasuke acuh lagi.

Itachi berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan berjalan ke meja belajar, Sasuke menperhatikan kesehatan kedua kaki kakaknya tanpa terkejut.

"Heh, kau akhirnya berhenti berakting untuk menipu orang tua kita, Itachi?"

"Kau tahu, aku sejak dulu memang tidak menginginkan posisimu, Sasuke. Posisi ini memang lebih pantas untukmu." Itachi tersenyum jujur.

"Hmph! Pujian basa-basi." Sasuke kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan membantumu kali ini Sasuke, musuh benar-benar terlalu kuat kali ini."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Hm.. Dengan cara?"

"Kita butuh informasi lebih dari apapun, kau sudah tahu itu. Kita butuh orang dalam, seorang mata-mata, Sasuke. Dan aku mengajukan diriku."

"Itachi.." Sasuke ragu, ia tahu jelas apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar. Selalu benar karena Itachi Uchiha memang cerdik. Tapi Sasuke lebih tahu dan bahkan sudah mencoba memasukan anak buahnya menjadi mata-mata musuh, hasilnya hanyalah berhari-hari tanpa kabar dari anak buahnya. Menjadi mata-mata untuk di musuh-musuh terlalu sulit.

Tapi jika itu adalah kakaknya..

"Aku mempercayaimu, Itachi." Sasuke tersenyum lebar tanpa keraguan.

Itachi membalas senyuman adiknya.

"Memang sudah saatnya aku turun tangan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku sungguh tidak mau kau bernasib sama denganku."

Juga Ibu dan Ayah. Batin Itachi.

Dia mengingat kembali percakapan malam kemarin, Nona Mikoto dan tuan Fugaku Uchiha, kedua orang tuanya juga khawatir tentang Sasuke. Mereka mengaku bahwa tidak setuju dengan pernikahan Sasuke karena ini, seharusnya memang tidak ada orang awam di keluarga ini, mereka sudah menduga peristiwa seperti dirinya dan Izumi pasti terulang kembali.

"Karena itu aku akan membantumu, terlalu kebetulan jika Sakura hilang di saat-saat konflik dengan Mafia Rusia dan Akatsuki, aku berani bertaruh mereka menyandera Sakura."

Mengenai pekerjaan, akhirnya Sasuke merespon. "Aku tahu itu, Itachi. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak meminta tebusan? Anggota keluarga bisa menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kami. Itu hal yang sangat menguntungkan. Apa yang direncanakan Rusia dan Akatsuki?" Tanyanya, heran. Dia berpikir rumit di otak cerdasnya.

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa rencana mereka, Sasuke. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan menggali informasi mereka dan keberadaan Sakura juga."

"Itachi, aku peringatkan masalah kami bukan kepada Rusia tapi organisasi pembunuh bayaran Akatsuki. Mereka bukan orang-orang sembarangan dan keahlian mereka terbukti pasti, sebulan lalu aku berhasil mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka dan dia mengebom dirinya sendiri sebelum Kakashi berhasil membuka mulutnya, mereka mempunyai kesetiaan yang luar biasa kepada organisasi mereka." Sasuke memperingati kakaknya.

Itachi tertegun, tapi bibirnya justru menyeringai menantang. "Hm.. jadi?"

Seringaian Itachi menular kepada Sasuke. "Jadi.. Tapi kita tetap Uchiha. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita dalam apapun dan demi mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

"Entah itu kejayaan abadi maupun.. cinta."

Itachi terkekeh atas kalimat terakhir adiknya tapi tidak mengejek walaupun nada bicaranya sarkartis. "Kh.. cinta, hah? Ini tidak seperti kau, Sasuke. Kau yang dulu hanya mengangap aku pecundang karena di kontrol wanita sekarang berpuitis? Haha! Cinta memang membutakan! Menakjubkan!"

"Tapi apakah itu memang cinta, Sasuke? Kukira dia hanyalah mainanmu yang berubah menjadi obsesi. Kau, pada Sakura?" Itachi mengutarakan kebingungannya.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke tertawa kelam. "Haha, apakah ada bedanya, Itachi? Cinta, obsesi, mainan, semua sama bagiku. Yang terpenting adalah Sakura milikku seorang, aku tidak sungkan untuk menumpahkan darah bagi siapapun yang menyentuhnya. Jika dia kembali ke pelukanku lagi nanti, aku akan memotong kaki dan tangannya agar dia tidak kabur dari sisiku, hanya kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu sebagai mata-mata dengan benar, Itachi. Bawa Sakura kepadaku." Mata Sasuke melotot memerintah, pandangan mata tajam yang tidak menerima alasan apapun untuk digugat.

Tapi Itachi hanya melemaskan bahu, santai. "Baiklah, dasar tukang perintah." Ia berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan kursi rodanya. Setelah mendengar Sasuke berkata :

"Bawa Sakura kepadaku apapun kondisinya. Aku masih bisa mencintainya walaupun dia sudah menjadi mayat."

Itachi menoleh kepada Sasuke dan terkekeh. "Dasar orang gila yang dimabuk cinta."

"Percayakan saja padaku, Sasuke. Dan jangan paksakan dirimu!"

Kemudian Itachi menutup pintu.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sasuke kembali disibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Dirinya yang hebat bisa melakukan multitasking saat dia sibuk berpikir sekalipun sementara tangannya bekerja dengan cermat.

Cinta.. batinnya. Bagian di tengah kedua alis Sasuke berkerut, ia menjadi bingung sendiri memikirkan perasaannya kepada istrinya.

Jujur, Sasuke masih belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Cinta kepada orang tua, saudara, pertemanan, ia mengerti itu. Tapi cinta kepada kekasih? Istrinya?

Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia memahami. Cinta adalah sebuah penyiksaan jika seseorang yang ia kasihi menjauh dari sisinya. Menuntutnya untuk selalu di sampingnya bahkan mengurungnya. Sebuah obsesi gila yang mengontrol pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan kehadiran yang di kasihi, yang tidak bisa dilenyapkan barang semenitpun.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!!

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Kalimat ini keluar dari mulut Sasuke begitu saja, kalimat yang mudah ia katakan berjuta-juta kalipun. Sasuke memang orang yang selalu jujur atas kemauannya, tapi kalimat ini adalah kejujuran sejati dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari lagi, ia mengatakannya dengan seringaian gila yang tamak dan air mata bergenang jatuh ke kertas dokumen.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Di tempat Sakura berada, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Di lorong gelang yang sepi ini, kedua kakinya membawanya ke balkon menuju taman. Untunglah cahaya rembulan menyinari tempat ini, asalkan ada sedikit cahaya membuat Sakura tidak takut gelap.

Ia duduk dan memandangi langit penuh bintang-bintang dan bulan, pemandangan indah yang jarang dilihat di kota. Sakura sangat menikmatinya.

Entahlah kenapa dia ingin sekali melakukan kegiatan kosong begini, melamun menikmati langit-langit. Ia akui dirinya takut mimpi buruk lagi, ia sekedar menghabiskan waktu hingga benar-benar mengantuk dan dia biasanya tidur tanpa mimpi dengan cara itu. Tapi ada alasan lain, entah apa itu. Sakura bingung sendiri.

Sakura menghela nafas karena tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban walaupun berpikir keras, ia menyerah dan memandangi pemandangan malam.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Puji Sakura dibatinnya

Ia berharap bisa melihatnya bersama suaminya tanpa ia sadari.

Bersambung...


End file.
